Equal
by Ajnif
Summary: Auf dem Weg seiner Wandlung von Tom Riddle zu Lord Voldemort traf einige Hexen und Zauberer. Einer dieser Menschen sollte ihm besonders im Gedächtnis bleiben, denn sie war wie er. Begabt, manipulativ und nach Großem strebend. Doch kann die Zusammenarbeit zweier sich so ähnlicher Menschen wirklich funktionieren?
1. Prolog

Verschwommene Gestalten huschten am verstaubten Schaufenster vorbei. Kein Sonnenlicht drang durch die matten Scheiben, flackernde Kerzen erhellten den dunklen Laden. Nur hier und da reflektierte ein Juwel das matte Licht.  
Caractacus Burke begutachtete mit scharfen Augen und bereitem Zauberstab eines der Objekte, welches er kürzlich erworben hatte. Er hatte es zu einem sehr günstigen Preis bekommen, war sich jedoch sicher, dass er es deutlich teurer würde verkaufen können.

Die Glocke an der Eingangstür klingelte. Caractacus Burke wandte sich nicht um, sein neuer Mitarbeiter würde sich um den Kunden kümmern. Ein merkwürdiger Vogel. Doch was kümmerte Caractacus Burke die Geschichte des Jungen. Er sah gut aus, war charmant. Er bezirzte die Kunden, der Umsatz des Ladens war deutlich gestiegen, seit dem er da war.

„Ich verkaufe das." Nun drehte Caractacus Burke sich doch um. Die zur Tür herein gekommene Gestalt war in einen Kapuzenumhang gehüllt. Doch an der Stimme erkannte Caractacus Burke eine Frau, eine junge Frau.  
Caractacus Burke legte das Objekt vorsichtig zur Seite, dann trat er an den Tresen, wo der Junge schon das Stück, welches die Frau verkaufen wollte, begutachtete.

Die Frau hatte ihre Kapuze nicht abgenommen. Sie wollte unerkannt bleiben, _Borgin & Burkes's_ legte Wert auf Diskretion, das musste man in diesem Milieu, doch auch dieses Geschäft hatte gewisse Regeln.  
„Darf ich Sie bitten, die Kapuze abzunehmen, Miss?", fragte Caractacus Burke höflich, doch nicht ohne autoritären Unterton.

Die Frau, deren Gesicht nur im Halbschatten zu sehen war, reagierte nicht. Sie beobachtete den Jungen, wie er das Objekt begutachtete. Er betrachtete das Stück, welches in einem mit Samt ausgeschlagenen hölzernen Kästchen lag. Der Junge war gut in seinem Handwerk. Er zog seinen Zauberstab und ein silbernes Kollier mit Opalen besetzt erhob sich aus der Schatulle. Langsam ließ der Junge das Schmuckstück sich im Kreis drehen. Kein Ton kam über seine Lippen, doch Caractacus Burke wusste, der Junge prüfte es auf Flüche.

„Es ist verflucht", beendete er seine Begutachtung.  
„Eines der tödlichsten bekannten Objekte", bestätigte die Frau in kühlem Ton.  
Der Junge sah auf. „Einhundert Galleonen."  
„Eintausendfünfhundert Galleonen", erwiderte die Frau ohne zu zögern. Das Stück war vermutlich so viel wert, doch dass die Verkäuferin das auch wusste, war sonderbar.  
„Fünfhundert Galleonen", sagte der Junge, ohne eine Miene zu verziehen.  
„Eintausendzweihundertfünfzig Galleonen."

Der Junge setzte nun ein charmantes Lächeln auf, doch es erreichte nicht seine Augen. „Miss, ich möchte Ihnen nicht zu nahe treten, doch ich fürchte, dass wir für gestohlene Ware nicht so viel zahlen."  
„Wie kommen Sie darauf, dass das Halsband gestohlen ist?", fragte die Frau ohne eine sichtliche Stimmungsveränderung.  
„Wie sollte sonst eine so junge Frau, die wie Sie gerade einmal zwei oder drei Jahre ihren Abschluss hat, sonst an ein schwarzmagisches Stück dieser Klasse kommen?", antwortete der Junge ebenso kühl.  
„Wie wird ein Schulsprecher Angestellter in so einem… Etablissement?", erwiderte die Frau ebenso ohne jegliche Regung.

„Siebenhundertfünfzig Galleonen."  
Nun beugte die Frau sich leicht nach vorne, der Junge wich nicht zurück. „Dieses _Schmuckstück_ hat neunzehn Muggel getötet, und das sind nur die, von denen ich weiß, drei Zauberer und sieben Hexen. Schon die kleinste Berührung mit nur einem Glied des Kolliers führt zu den grausamsten Schmerzen, viele verloren ihren Verstand. Es gibt kein Gegengift, hat sich das Stück einmal um den Hals einer unliebsamen Dame geschlungen. Und Sie wollen mir dafür nur _Siebenhundertfünfzig_ Galleonen geben? Für nicht gestohlene Ware?" Caractacus Burke beobachtete sie Situation interessiert. Es sah so aus, als hätte der Junge in dieser Frau einen ebenbürtigen Gegner gefunden, bei dem nicht einmal sein gutes Aussehen zum Zuge kam. Caractacus Burke konnte nichts sagen, wer kälter von ihnen beiden war, wer den Sieg davon tragen würde.

„Miss", sagte der Junge mit sanfter, schmeichelnder Stimme.  
„Mrs.", unterbrach die Frau ihn.  
„Madame", begann der Junge erneut, ohne seinen Tonfall zu ändern. „Ich möchte Ihnen keinesfalls unterstellen, dass Sie keine ehrbare Frau sind, doch ich fürchte, es ist uns nicht möglich Ihnen mehr für das Kollier zu bezahlen. So wertvoll es auch sein mag, einen Abnehmer für so ein zwar einzigartiges, doch aus zweifelhafter Herkunft kommendes Stück zu finden, ist so gut wie unmöglich."  
„Ihr Geschäft wirbt mit Einzigartigkeit", erwiderte die Frau. „Und bei Ihrem Charme, sollte es wohl möglich sein, einen zahlungsbereiten Kunden zu finden."  
Der Junge schwieg. Dann: „Eintausend Galleonen."  
„Einverstanden."

Caractacus Burke beobachtete wie das Geld den Besitzer wechselte. Es war kein hervorragendes Geschäft, doch gut. Caractacus Burke schätze, dass das Kollier mit einem Gewinn von fünfhundert bis tausend Galleonen zu verkaufen sei. Caractacus Burke sah zu, wie die Frau den Laden verließ und mit herrischen Schritten an der matten Scheibe vorbeilief. Auch der Junge sah ihr hinterher.

* * *

Moin,

nachdem ich nun einige Zeit schon auf lese, veröffentliche ich probeweise auch hier einmal eine meiner FanFiktions. Ich habe noch ein Profil auf (gleicher Nickname), wo diese Geschichte ebenfalls zu finden ist. Außerdem noch ein paar andere zu den Fandoms Harry Potter, Mittelerde und Phantom der Oper.

Ich würde mich über das ein oder andere Review freuen!  
Ajnif


	2. Bei Borgin & Burke's

Der dunkle Ton der Türglocke erklang. Es war früher Nachmittag, eine ungewöhnliche Zeit für Kunden, zumindest in diesem Geschäft. Tom sah von dem Kelch auf, den er gerade mithilfe von Magie polierte. Eine niedere Arbeit für ihn, aber es musste sein, wollte er diese Anstellung behalten, die doch so wichtig war für seine späteren Ziele.  
Ein Mann, nicht viel älter als er selbst trat ein. Eine weitere Gestalt hinter ihm, Tom konzentrierte sich auf den Mann. Sein blondes Haar war schütter, das Gesicht teigig, die Augen blickten stumpf und dennoch hatte dieser Mann ein Gebaren, als gehöre ihm dieser Laden. Keine Frage, er entstammte einer der reichen Reinblüterfamilien der englischen, magischen Welt.

Tom setzte eine kühle, jedoch nicht abweisende Miene auf, noch war er nicht mächtig genug, jenen, die sich so wichtigtaten, seine Überlegenheit zu zeigen. „Guten Tag, Sir", sagte Tom in einem charmanten, jedoch nicht kriecherischen Ton. „Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?"  
Der Mann war einen Moment überrascht, ob der ungewohnten Freundlichkeit in dieser zwielichtigen Gasse. Doch er fasste sich schnell wieder, strich sich über den scheinbar teuren Umhang und sprach mit unangenehm nasaler Stimme: „Ähm, ja, ich wünsche das hier zu verkaufen." Mit diesen Worten stellte der Mann eine kleine Kiste auf den Tisch.

Tom zückte seinen Zauberstab und prüfte kurz, ob die Schatulle verflucht war, doch es handelte sich lediglich um eine hölzerne, verzierte Kiste. Es ging also um den Inhalt. Auf einen weiteren Fluch gefasst, öffnete Tom den Deckel der Schatulle und erblickte ein paar, kleine gläserne Fläschchen, die mit Korken verschlossen waren. Prüfend zog Tom eines der Fläschchen heraus und hob es gegen das matte Licht, eine dicke, dunkelgrüne, fast schon schwarze Flüssigkeit lief zäh an der Innenwand der Flasche hinab. Erneut hob Tom seinen Zauberstab und tippte gegen das Gefäß. Der Inhalt geriet kurz in Aufruhr, dann leuchtete er grünlich auf.

„Gift", schlussfolgerte Tom laut. „Um was genau handelt es sich?" Er wusste, um was es sich handelte, doch er wusste auch, es war nicht klug, gleich alle Karten auf den Tisch zu legen.  
„Es sind verschiedene Gifte", antwortete der Mann ausweichend.  
Tom nickte bedächtig und untersuchte die anderen Fläschchen. Es waren nicht nur Gifte, es waren sehr starke und sehr verbotene Gifte. Dieser Mann wollte sie nicht aus Geldgründen loswerden.  
„Können Sie mir sagen, zu welchem ungefähren Zeitpunk, man diese Gifte gebraut hat?"  
„Nein, ich fand sie kürzlich auf unserem _Anwesen_. Mein Vater hätte darüber sicher Auskunft geben können, aber er verstarb vor kurzem und hinterließ mir eine… _ungewöhnliche_ Sammlung diesartiger Kuriositäten."

Tom war klar, dass er das nicht zur Eigenverteidigung des Mannes zu hören bekam. Dieser Mann betonte seinen Wohlstand und genoss es nur zu prahlen.  
Tom überging diesen Fakt und wandte sich wieder den Giften zu. Sie waren sehr viel wert, doch er bezweifelte, dass der Mann das auch wusste. es würde ein gutes Geschäft werden. „Ich kann Ihnen fünfundzwanzig Galleonen pro Fläschchen geben." Und sie dann für fünfundsiebzig Galleonen verkaufen.  
Ein abfälliges Schnauben ließ Tom aufsehen. Er sah zu der zweiten Person, die den Laden betreten hatte. Es war eine junge Frau Mitte zwanzig, sie hatte dunkles Haar, helle Haut und hohe Wangenknochen. Auch sie trug einen teuren Umhang und sah ihn nun missbilligend aus ihren dunklen, fast schwarzen Augen an.

Der Mann hatte sich ebenfalls umgedreht, der Frau einen abfälligen Blick zugeworfen und wandte sich nun wieder Tom zu. „Verzeihen Sie. Meine Frau versteht nicht viel von solchen Dingen. Sie ist ja hübsch anzusehen, aber sie weiß sich leider nicht immer zu benehmen. Besondern nicht, wenn es sich ziemt, zu schweigen. Nicht wahr, meine Liebe?"

Tom sah das Feuer in den Augen der Frau aufblitzen, doch zu seiner Verwunderung sagte sie in einem demütigen Tonfall: „Verzeihung, geliebter Ehemann." Bei ihren Worten sah Tom noch einmal auf, er kannte diese Stimme.

Sich nicht über die Rüge, sondern über die Dummheit ihres Mannes ärgernd, versuchte Isabelle sich zusammen zu reißen. Sie sah den jungen Mann an, der hinter der Theke stand. Es war der gleiche Mann, wie auch bei ihrem letzten Besuch her. Er sah gut aus, hatte dunkles Haar, einen angenehm blassen Teint und kluge, dunkle Augen. Mit diesem Aussehen, dem Charme, den er an den Tag legte und der wohl nicht zu verachtenden Intelligenz passte er nicht in diesen schäbigen Laden. Zumal Isabelle sich zu erinnern meinte, dass er Schulsprecher gewesen war, als sie in der dritten Klasse war. Es war lange her und sie war sich nicht absolut sicher, doch soweit sie wusste, war er in Slytherin gewesen und hatte eine starke Schwärmerei bei den älteren Mädchen ausgelöst. Er war beliebt gewesen. Isabelle konnte ihn sich deutlich besser in der Politik vorstellen. Sie dachte an den Handel von ihrem letzten Besuch, er war stark gewesen, hatte Macht versprüht. Es hatte Spaß gemacht, da sie lange keinen so interessanten Kontrahenten mehr gehabt hatte. Schade nur, dass er nicht aus einer der hohen Familie stammte. Seine abgetragene Kleidung bewies ihr das zu genüge, er war nicht direkt schäbig, schien aber auch nicht in Galleonen zu schwimmen.

Ein Blick in die Augen des Mannes, verriet ihr, dass er auch sie erkannt hatte. Zu ihrer Erleichterung, aber nicht unbedingt zu ihrer Überraschung, zeigte die Miene des Mannes jedoch keine Regung. Er wandte sich wieder ihrem Ehemann Alton zu und gab charmant, jedoch fadenscheinige Begründungen von sich, warum die Gifte so viel wert seien. Alle Anwesenden außer Alton wussten, dass die Gifte deutlich mehr wert waren. Doch Isabelles Ehemann merkte nichts davon und ließ sich gnadenlos über den Tisch ziehen in der steifen Behauptung, er sei der Dominate in diese Konversation. Dabei war er doch genauso schwach, wie er es immer war. Schwach und Verweichlicht.

Einmal mehr verfluchte Isabelle ihre Vorfahren, dass sie ihr ganzes Geld hatten ausgeben müssen und ihr Vater gezwungen worden war seine Kinder an reiche, aber schwache Familien zu verschachern. Im Gegensatz zu ihrem älteren Bruder Lion, der ein Mädchen, welches zwar aus einer neureichen Familie stammte und mindestens zwei Muggel in der näheren Verwandtschaft hatte, hatte heiraten müssen, hatte Isabella noch Glück gehabt. Sie hatte immerhin einen Erstgeborenen aus einer reichen, alten und vor allem reinblütigen Familie bekommen. Dass er charakterlich schwach war, wie auch dumm und wenig talentiert, darüber konnte Isabelle im Zweifelsfall noch hinwegsehen, zumindest solange sie die Kontrolle über ihn hatte.

Gelangweilt betrachtete Isabelle ein paar ausgestellte Edelsteine, sie war schlau genug sie nicht anzufassen. Sie schimmerten unnatürlich hell und waren zu rein für echte, oder zumindest für nicht verhexte Steine. Vielleicht sollte sie ihren Mann bitten einen von ihnen zu kaufen. Mit einem Schulterblick zu Alton zog Isabella ihren Zauberstab und führte ihn mit gezielten Bewegungen über die Steine. Ein unangenehmes Prickeln breitete sich in ihren Arm aus, ein Gefühl der Hoffnungslosigkeit machte sich in ihrem Herzen breit. Isabelle zog den Zauberstab zurück, diese Steine versprachen einen langsamen und qualvollen Tod. Sollte sie sie ihrem Ehemann geben? Sie wäre ihn los.

Isabelle war versucht, doch sie entschied sich dagegen. Ihr Schwiegervater war erst einen Monat unter der Erde, ihr Mann war nun der Besitzer des gesamten Selwyn-Vermögens. Es wäre wohl zu auffällig, verstarb er allzu bald nach diesem Ereignis. Der Verdacht würde auf Isabelle fallen. Sie mussten diesen Krötenschleim von einem Ehemann wohl noch einige Jahre ertragen, ehe sie ihn beseitigen konnte.

„Frau. Fass das nicht an!", ertönte der Krötenschleim.  
Isabelle setzte eine reumütige Miene auf und hauchte entschuldigend: „Verzeihung!" Während sie zurück zu Alton trat. Wie sie diese Demütigung hasste, doch es musste sein. War es einfacher ihn zu lenken, wenn sie sich demütig gab. Ein Mann, der so wenig imposant war, so kriecherisch, den freute es, wenn er zumindest seine Ehefrau scheinbar beherrschte.

Ihm fiel es schwer nicht die Stirn zu runzeln. Tom hatte sehr wohl gesehen, wie die Hexe die Edelsteine untersucht hatte. Es hatte fachkundig gewirkt. Das war widersprüchlich. Schien sie doch für eine Hexe ein angemessenes Talent zu haben und doch beugte sie sich ihrem unscheinbaren Ehemann, war nahezu demütig ihm gegenüber. War das eine Rolle die sie spielte? Tom war sich nicht sicher, sie spielte gut, wenn es so war. Oder war es vielleicht doch ganz anders und der Ehemann hatte etwas gegen seine Frau in der Hand? Mächtiger oder begabter als sie war er keinesfalls, sonst hätte er sich nicht so gnadenlos von Tom ausnehmen lassen.

Mit einem charmanten Lächeln, das Tom aufsetzte, verabschiedete er den Mann. Seiner Frau warf er ein ebenso charmantes Lächeln zu, das sie aber nicht zu bemerken schien.  
Er hörte nicht, was genau der Mann beim Hinausgehen zu der Frau sagte, doch der Tonfall entsprach der einer Rüge. Sie senkte erneut nur den Kopf. Was für ein merkwürdiges Paar.


	3. Gäste

**Anmerkung:** Ich verwende hier die gleichen Vornamen, die ich auch schon in _Dreaming Riddle_ für gewisse Personen verwendet habe. Charakterlich haben die Figuren (meistens) jedoch nichts gemein und ich nehme auch keinen Bezug zu den früheren Inkarnationen aus _Dreaming Riddle_.

Die Sonne schien durch das große Fenster, welches von schweren Samtvorhängen umrahmt wurde. Schwer und Edel, wie die gesamte Einrichtung des Salons. Trotz der Sonne, war es kalt draußen. Es lag kein Schnee, auch wenn man dies Ende Januar erwarten würde. Isabelle störte das jedoch wenig, allgemein kümmerte sie das Wetter nicht sonderlich. Ihr Blick lag konzentriert auf einer Liste, die imposante Adlerfeder drehte sie zwischen den Fingerspitzen. Noch einmal ging sie die Namen auf der Liste prüfend durch.

Es raschelte, genervt blickte Isabelle auf. Alton las noch immer die gleiche Seite des Tagespropheten wie schon vor zehn Minuten. Immer wieder schweifte sein Blick zur Uhr. Er schien auf etwas zu warten. Kurz erwog Isabelle ihn danach zu fragen, doch eigentlich interessierte es sie nicht. Abbott, Avery, Black, Bulstrode, Carrow, Crouch,…

„Master Selwyn. Besuch für Sie, Sir", unterbrach eine Hauselfe Isabelles gedankliche Aufzählung. Isabelle warf dem Geschöpf einen wütenden Blick zu, unter dem die Elfe zusammenzuckte.

Alton erhob sich abrupt und ließ fahrig die Zeitung fallen. „Führ sie hinein."

Kurz darauf traten zwei Männer in den Salon. Isabelle sah auf, es war der übliche Besuch. Langweilig. Dennoch stand sie der Höflichkeit halber auf.

„Guten Tag. Guten Tag", rief Alton ungeschickt aus. „Setzt euch. Bibi", wies er die Hauselfe an. „Bring drei Gläser Whiskey. Den Irischen. Connemara, zwölf Jahre."

Die Hauselfe verneigte sich. „Mit Wasser, Sir?"

„Natürlich nicht", antwortete statt dem Hausherrn Abraxas Malfoy.

„Isabelle. Hübsch wie eh und je", sagte Abraxas, während er sich Isabelle zuwandte.

Isabelle war nun gezwungen, ebenfalls etwas zu sagen. „Abraxas. Orion", begrüßte sie auch den zweiten Besucher.

„Isabelle", antwortete Orion knapp.

„Wie geht es deiner Frau, Orion?", fragte Isabelle höflich.

„Gut", antwortete Orion, der ebenso wenig Interesse an seiner Frau hatte, wie Isabelle. Sie setzten sich.

„Wie geht es Kecia?", fragte Isabelle nun Abraxas, der ihr direkt gegenübersaß. Diesmal interessierte die Antwort Isabelle jedoch zumindest geringfügig. Kecia Malfoy war von den gesamten Frauen der Gesellschaft wohl noch die Annehmbarste. Sie plapperte nicht so viel.

„Sie ist erschöpft. Lucius macht ihr recht viel zu schaffen. Ein paar Monate alt und doch nur am Schreien. Hätte er nicht die Malfoy-Gene würde ich behaupten, aus ihm würde nie etwas. Aber gut, das ist ein Thema das sich erübrigt", antwortete Abraxas arrogant.

„Reden wir nicht über Frauenangelegenheiten", stimmte Orion zu.

„Wie läuft es im Ministerium?", fragte Alton.

„Schleppend. Immer die gleichen, sinnlosen Debatten. Man könnte meinen, nach so vielen Jahren, hätte sich das Thema Grindelwald erübrigt, aber nein. Noch immer wird über diverse Methoden diskutiert, das Leben der magischen Gemeinschaft besser zu schützen."

„Ja, immer das Gleiche", pflichtete Alton bei. Isabelle konnte sich einen abfälligen Blick nicht verkneifen. Abraxas arbeitete im Ministerium, genau wie Orion. Alton jedoch hatte es nicht für nötig befunden, sich einen Beruf zu suchen, um seinen Einfluss geltend zu machen. Er ruhte sich ganz auf dem Ruf und dem Vermögen des Namen Selwyn aus. Eine weitere Eigenschaft, wofür Isabelle ihn verachtete.

„Dabei sollte man sich auf die wahren Probleme konzentrieren", warf Orion einen seiner seltenen Beiträge ein.

„Fürwahr, Fürwahr", machte Alton.

Schweigen breitete sich aus. Orion blickte aus dem Fenster, Abraxas ins Feuer und Alton schielte von seinen Freunden immer wieder zu seiner Frau. Es war offensichtlich, dass ein Thema angeschnitten worden war, welches nicht für Isabelles Ohren gedacht war. Die nächsten Worte ihres Ehemannes bestätigten es Isabelle: „Isabelle, es ist noch viel vorzubereiten für den Empfang. Du kannst dich hier doch nicht richtig konzentrieren. Geh lieber in dein Arbeitszimmer."

Isabelle warf Alton einen herabwürdigen Blick zu, den er jedoch nicht bemerkte. Abraxas bemerkte ihn allerdings sehr wohl und warf ihr einen beipflichtenden Blick zu. Als Isabelle den Raum verließ nickte er ihr zu.

Hinter der geschlossenen Tür, atmete Isabelle einmal tief durch. Gedämpft drangen Stimmen durch die massive Holztür. Zu gerne hätte sie ihren Mann durchgehext, dass er sie wie ein dummes Kind aus dem Raum geschickt hatte. Als ob sie nicht einhundert Mal besser verstehen würde, worum es ging als er. Aber nun gut, noch war es nicht zu ändern. Zwei bis drei Jahre, dann würde sie die Herrin in diesem Haus sein. Noch musste die Vorstellung genügen, ihren geliebten Ehemann zu Grabe zu tragen, bis es tatsächlich eintraf.

Anstatt in ihr Arbeitszimmer zu gehen, bewegte sich Isabelle in die gut ausgestattete Bibliothek. Dort war sie gerne, Alton bewegte sich nur selten dorthin und so konnte sie lesen was sie wollte. Die Bücher über Haushaltszauber und Familienglück ließ sie links liegen, auch die weniger zahlreichen Romane kümmerten sie nicht. Warum sollte sie sich die fiktiven Schicksale irgendwelcher Charaktere zu Gemüte führen? Was sollte ihr das bringen? Nein, Isabelle, schätzte ganz andere Bücher. Bücher, die den guten Ministeriumszauberern die Zauberstäbe verknoten würden, wüssten sie nur von ihrer Existenz.

Immer noch wütend auf ihren Mann, griff Isabelle nach einem Buch über Gifte. Sie zog ihren Zauberstab und murmelte ein paar Hexereien, dass sie das Buch gefahrlos anfassen konnte. Der Verfasser hatte Vorkehrungen getroffen, der Einband war tödlich für ein jeden, der nicht vom Magischen Blut war und auch Zauberern konnte Schlimmes passieren, beherrschten sie nicht die richtigen Zauber. Es war nicht das einzige Exemplar in der Selwyn-Bibliothek, welches tödlich war. Allerdings bezweifelte Isabelle, dass Alton dies wusste und es ihm so nur gut bekam, mied er weiterhin die Bibliothek.

Vertieft in das Buch, schritten die Stunden dahin. Die Sonne war seit Stunden untergegangen, die Hauselfen hatten Kerzen im ganzen Haus entzündet.  
Es war Zeit zum Abendessen. Mit wenig Appetit begab sich Isabelle zum kleinen Speisezimmer. Ihre, beziehungsweise Altons, Gäste waren gegangen. Er dagegen saß abwartend am schon gedeckten Tisch.

„Setzt dich", befahl er. Als sie sich ihm gegenüber hingesetzt hatte, fuhr er fort: „Du hast vergessen den Hauselfen Bescheid zu geben."

Fragend sah Isabelle ihren Mann an.

„Der Tee", half er ihr auf die Sprünge.

Gespielt erschrocken fuhr Isabelle auf. „Ohh! Bitte Verzeih! Ich war mit den Gedanken ganz woanders gewesen. Ich hoffe, das hat den Genuss des Nachmittags nicht geschmälert!"

„Geringfügig. Ich hoffe das passiert nicht noch einmal. Ich möchte nicht schlecht vor meinen Freunden dastehen." _Natürlich nicht, etwas anderes hast du ja auch nicht, worauf du stolz sein kannst, außer deine Freunde_ , dachte Isabelle abfällig, während sie sich etwas Lamm auf den Teller tat.

„Wir sollten morgen die Einladungen für den Empfang verschicken", durchbrach Isabelle die Stille.

„Ich hoffe du hast niemanden vergessen."

„Gewiss nicht. Alle wichtigen Familien sind eingeladen."

„Der Valentinsempfang der Selwyns ist berüchtigt. Dir darf kein Fehler unterlaufen, jetzt wo wir auf uns gestellt sind, was die Planung betrifft."

„Das wird es nicht."

„Gut."

Schweigen.

„Ich möchte, dass du noch jemanden auf die Liste setzt", verkündete Alton.

Isabelle hob den Kopf, um zu signalisieren, dass sie zuhörte.

„Tom Riddle."

„Riddle?", fragte Isabelle und dachte nach. „Diesen Namen habe ich noch nie gehört. Er stammt, nehme ich an, nicht aus einer der _reinen_ Familien?"

„Setzte ihn auf die Liste", wies Alton ihre Frage ab.

Isabelle konnte nicht anders als zu widersprechen: „Du hast eben selbst gesagt, der Selwynsche Valentinsempfang ist eine wichtige Angelegenheit. Er sollte nur für die angesehensten Mitglieder der Gesell-"

„Ich habe meine Gründe Mr. Riddle einzuladen. Tue einfach, was ich dir sage", beendete Alton das Thema. Isabelle wollte weiterhin protestieren, beließ es aber. Vermutlich war dieser Riddle ein Emporkömmling des Ministeriums und Abraxas hatte Alton geraten ihn einzuladen. So sehr Isabelle die alten Familienwerte auch schätzte, die Zeiten änderten sich. Es war vonnöten nun auch wichtige politische Verbindungen innezuhaben, auch wenn diese nicht immer ganz reinblütig waren. Ein trauriger Umstand.

Energisch klopfte die Eule ans Fenster. Genervt blickte Tom auf. Er bekam selten Post, von wem auch? Die Eule flatterte davon, als er ihr den Brief abgenommen hatte, also wurde keine Antwort verlangt. Der Umschlag war aus schwerem Pergament, mit säuberlicher Schrift war _Mr. Riddle_ darauf geschrieben. Tom öffnete den Umschlag und nahm die Karte heraus. Schlicht, aber doch edel geschaltet war die Einladung. Selwyn. Tom erinnerte sich nicht schon einmal einem Mitglied dieser Familie vorgestellt worden zu sein. Er erinnerte sich an einen greisen, aber streng aussehenden Mann auf dem letzten Empfang der Malfoys. Das war Selwyn Senior gewesen, ungeeignet für Toms Zwecke. Doch Selwyn Senior hatte einen Sohn, so viel wusste Tom. Er konnte nicht viel älter als er selber sein und sollte somit empfänglich für seine Visionen sein. Es war sogar sehr wahrscheinlich, dass Malfoy oder ein anderer schon von ihm berichtet hatte, warum sollten sie ihn sonst einladen.

Kurz wanderte dein Blick zu dem einzigen, schäbigen Festumhang, den er besaß. Verbesserungswürdig, aber durchaus machbar. Zorn durchflackerte ihn. Er, der Erbe Slytherins, war gezwungen seinen einzigen Umhang zu flicken, statt sich standesgemäß einen neuen zu kaufen. Wieder einmal verfluchte er seine Vorfahren, insbesondere seine Mutter. Dann beruhigte Tom sich wieder. es brachte nichts, es war unnötig sich über die Fehler der Vergangenheit aufzuregen. Er war klug, er war hübsch und er war talentiert, nichts stand ihm im Weg. Niemand war ihm ebenbürtig. Das Bild einer dunkelhaarigen Frau blitze vor seinem inneren Auge auf. _Niemand_ , war ihm ebenbürtig. Das Bild verschwand.


	4. Empfang bei den Selwyns

Seit einer halben Stunde stand Isabelle nun schon neben ihrem Ehemann in der Eingangshalle. Mit der behandschuhten Hand strich sie die nicht vorhandene Falte ihres Schwarzen Festumhangs glatt. Sie verfluchte die reinblütige Gesellschaft immer der Meinung zu sein, es wäre schick zu spät zu kommen. Jeder Gast, der sich weiter verspätete, ließ sie länger in die Gesellschaft ihres Ehemannes ertragen müssen. Von außen ließ sich Isabelle ihre Gefühle nicht anmerken. Lächelnd knickste sie vor Everett Avery und begrüßte seine Frau Arabella, während ihr Mann ein paar höfliche Worte mit dem Ehemann austauschte. Die nächsten Gäste waren dran.

Es dauerte eine Stunde bis der Großteil der Gäste eingetroffen war, die Nachzügler würden auf die persönliche Begrüßung der Gastgeberfamilie verzichten müssen. Isabelle sah kurz auf ihre Liste, es fehlten noch die Crabbes, die Malfoys und…

„Ahh, das muss er sein", sagte Alton leise zu Isabelle.

Isabelle sah auf und erkannte, dass ein einzelner Gast das Haus soeben betreten hatte. Verdutzt erkannte sie den dunkelhaarigen Angestellten von _Burgin & Burke's _wieder.

„Mr. Riddle, nehme ich an", begrüßte Alton den Neuankömmling und machte keine Anstalten ihn wiederzuerkenne. Nicht ungewöhnlich, merkte Alton sich doch nur Gesichter und Namen von Personen, die er einzuschleimen pflegte.

„Ganz richtig. Es ist mir eine Ehre heute Gast in Ihrem Hause zu sein, Mr. Selwyn", antwortete Riddle charmant. Dann wandte er sich Isabelle zu. „Mrs. Selwyn. Es ist mir eine Freude, sie kennenzulernen."

Isabelle nickte ihm kurz zu und fuhr fort ihn kritisch zu mustern. Er ließ sich nicht anmerken, doch in seinen dunklen Augen blitzte Interesse auf. Er erkannte sie definitiv wieder, wie sie auch ihn wiedererkannte. Nach ihrem ersten Besuch bei _Borgin & Burkes's_ hatte Isabelle, was sie ungerne zugab, sich geistig eine Weile mit ihm beschäftigt. Sie war sich inzwischen sicher, dass er wirklich Schulsprecher gewesen war. In Zusammenhang mit seinem Namen meinte sie sich wieder daran zu erinnern, wie eine jüngere Version von ihm sie in ihrem ersten Jahr in die Slytherinschlafsäle geführt hatte. Also Vertrauensschüler und Schulsprecher. Schulsprecher hatten meistens eine großartige Karriere vor sich. Eine weitere Unstimmigkeit mit seiner Anstellung in der Nokturngasse.

„Ich denke, die letzten Gäste finden selber in den Festsaal. Isabelle, komm!", befahl Alton.

Isabelle nahm geistesabwesend seinen Arm und ließ sich von ihm in den Festsaal führen. Riddle folgte ihnen in einem höflichen Abstand. Dabei ließ er Isabelle nicht einen Moment aus den Augen. Sie war also eine Selwyn, zumindest angeheiratet. Er hatte erwartete, dass sie zu einer der Familien von den _Unantastbaren Achtundzwanzig_ gehörte. Es war ihm jedoch noch immer ein Rätsel, warum sie sich ihrem Ehemann beugte, war sie doch eine eher starke Persönlichkeit. Er hatte in ihren Augen gesehen, dass sie ihn erkannt hatte. Und doch hatte man ihrer Miene nichts angesehen, im Gegensatz zu der ihres Mannes. Jede Regung war auf seinem teigigen Gesicht abzulesen, auch dass er Tom nicht wiedererkannt hatte. Das war vermutlich jedoch besser, wollte er den Respekt und die Unterstützung der Familie Selwyn. Tom blickte noch einmal zu der Ehefrau. Wer hatte in der Familie wirklich das Sagen? Er konnte sich einfach nicht vorstellen, dass der Mann es war. Er würde es herausfinden müssen.

Nachdem die Gäste noch einmal offiziell begrüßt worden waren, nahm Alton Isabelles Hand und führte sie zum Tanzparkett um den Tanz zu eröffnen. Isabelle fügte sich gleichgültig in ihr Schicksal. Sie hatte schon in der Zeit ihrer Verlobung angefangen stets einen Zauber auf ihre Schuhe zu legen, der verhinderte, dass sie es spürte, wenn Alton ihr während des Tanzes auf die Füße trat. Ohne jegliche Emotion führte sie präzise die Tanzschritte aus. Es war der erste und letzte Tanz des Ehepaares für diesen Abend.

Es war interessant den Gastgebern beim Eröffnungstanz zuzuschauen. Während sie sich anmutig bewegte, war ihr Mann alles andere als ein anmutiger Tänzer. Seine Bewegungen waren unkoordiniert und fahrig, mehrmals trat er seiner Frau auf die Füße, die jedoch keine Miene verzog. Tom ließ den Blick durch den Raum schweifen. Es gab kein Getuschel oder abfällige Blicke. Zu angesehen war die Familie Selwyn, als dass man über den Erben ein schlechtes Wort verlieren würde. Kaum war der Tanz vorbei lösten die Tänzer sich voneinander und gingen in unterschiedliche Richtungen des Saales, während sich neue Paare bildeten.

„Tom, wollen Sie nicht auch einen Tanz wagen?", fragte Walpurga Black Tom.

„Vielleicht später, Mrs. Black, wenn sich eine Dame bereit erklärt", antwortete Tom höflich.

„Daran habe ich keinen Zweifel, Tom", erklärte sie mit einem koketten Lächeln. Ihr Mann Orion Black warf ihr einen abfälligen Blick zu und dann Tom einen Entschuldigenden. Tom ignorierte diesen und konzentrierte sich auf Selwyn, der auf ihn zukam.

„Guten Abend, die Herren. Die Dame", begrüßte er die kleine Runde, die neben dem Ehepaar, noch aus Eduard Rosier, der gelangweilt in die Runde blickt und Augustus Rockwood bestand. Tom hatte diese Gesellschaft mit Bedacht gewählt, war Orion Black und Rockwood zu Schulzeiten doch treue Begleiter gewesen.

„Alton", sagte Walpurga zur Begrüßung. „Wo ist denn deine bezaubernde Frau?"

Über Selwyns Miene huschte ein Schatten, dann: „Isabelle ist bei ihrem Bruder, denke ich. Die beiden ja, die beiden haben eine enge Bindung, Walpurga."

„Ja, durchaus. Das ist aber auch kein Wundern, denkt man ihre Familiengeschichte. Hätte ich so einen Vater-"

„Walpurga", unterbrach Orion seine Frau scharf. „Keinen der Anwesenden interessiert dein Klatsch."

Walpurga warf ihrem Mann einen beleidigten Blick zu, schwieg aber.

Tom hatte ihr jedoch interessiert zugehört. Zwei wichtige Informationen hatte er gewinnen können. Sie hatte also einen Bruder hatte, der ihr nahestand und einen Vater, der etwas getan hatte, was den Missmut der reinblütigen Familien erregte, jedoch nicht so schlimm war, dass es zum Ausstoß geführt hätte. Wirklich interessant.

„Sagen Sie, Mr. Riddle, Orion und Abraxas haben mir einiges über Sie erzählt. Darf ich fragen, wo Sie ihre Bekanntschaft gemacht haben?", fragte Selwyn Tom.

„Wir waren Kammeraden in Hogwarts", antwortete Tom und wechselte schnell das Thema, da er keinerlei Interesse hatte, sein eigenes Privatleben auszubreiten. Vielmehr wollte er lieber selber Informationen sammeln: „Abraxas berichtete, Sie und er seien gute Freunde?"

Selwyn sprang sofort auf das Thema an: „Durchaus. Durchaus. Wir gingen in eine Jahrgangsstufe in Hogwarts und kannten uns durch die Familie. Die Malfoys und die Selwyns verbindet schon lange eine tiefe Freundschaft, müssen Sie wissen."

„Sind Sie auch im Ministerium tätig?", fragte Tom.

„Ohh, nein! Ich verwalte den Besitz meiner Familie. Die Politik überlasse ich anderen. Abraxas und Orion sind jedoch sehr engagiert und…"

Tom hörte nur mit halbem Ohr den Lobeshymnen von Selwyn zu. Er selber ließ seinen Blick durch den Saal gleiten. Fast am anderen Ende, ihm gegenüber stand sie. Isabelle. Sie stand bei einem großen Mann mit dunklem Haar, das musste ihr Bruder sein. Bei ihnen, stand eine weitere Frau mit hellbraunem Haar und zierlicher Gestalt, sie wirkte fehl am Platz zwischen den beiden anderen.

„Wie ich sehe, hat dein geliebter Ehemann noch immer nicht das Tanzen gelernt?", fragte Lion seine Schwester spöttisch.

Isabelle schnaubte zur Antwort. „Es ist erbärmlich."

„Natürlich ist es das. Die Frage ist nur, warum du ihm das nicht mitteilst."

„Wozu? Er tut das nicht absichtlich und kann daran nichts ändern. Mein Leben ist einfacher, tue ich, was er sagt."

„Eine gute Ehefrau tut immer, was ihr Mann wünscht", warf Maria ein.

Die Geschwister ignorierten sie wie üblich.

„Wer ist das dort drüben?", fragte Lion und nickte zu Riddle hin.

„Tom Riddle."

„Riddle. Keine der wichtigen Familien. Ein neuer Stern im Ministerium? Ich hab ihn da noch nicht gesehen." Wie auch viele der anderen Männer, arbeitete Lion im Ministerium, um politischen Einfluss zu haben. Der Ruf der Familie Fawley musste schließlich nicht ganz untergehen.

„Er ist ein Gast von Alton", antwortete Isabelle knapp. Schließlich wusste sie selber noch nicht, warum Abraxas und Orion ihrem Mann geraten hatten, Riddle einzuladen.

„Ich hätte angenommen, dass du ihn kennst. Er beobachtet dich."

Isabelle warf kurz einen Blick zu Riddle, der tatsächlich zu ihnen hinüber sah. Dass er seinen Blick nicht abwandte, beeindruckte Isabelle. Die wenigstens wären ihrer gescheiterten Spionage mit so einem Selbstvertrauen begegnet.

Isabelle warf ihrem Bruder einen bedeutenden Blick zu und sah dann zu Maria. Lion nickte und sagte zu seiner Frau gewandt: „Maria, ich denke Miss Yaxley würde gerne mit dir sprechen. Geh zu ihr!"

Isabelle sah abwertend auf Maria hinab, die knickste und dann auf besagte Dame zuschritt, die ganz und gar nicht danach aussah, als wolle sie unbedingt mit Maria sprechen. Lion dagegen achtete nicht mehr auf seine Frau, sondern wandte sich an seine Schwester: „Da steckt also mehr dahinter?"

„Ich begegnete ihm schon bei _Borgin & Burke's_ als ich gewisse… _Dinge_ loswerden wollte. Er arbeitet dort. Ich denke er hat mich wiedererkannt und fragt sich nun, warum ich, eine Frau aus reicher Familie, alleine und auch nicht ganz öffentlich in so ein Etablissement gehe."

„Einmal abgesehen davon, warum ich nicht verstehe, weshalb ihr einen Angestellten aus der Nokturngasse zu eurem wichtigsten Fest einladet. Was hattest du bei _Borgin & Burke's_ zu suchen?"

„Wie gesagt, habe ich etwas verkauft."

„Erzähle mir nicht, die Selwyns hätten kein Vermögen mehr."

„Die Selwyns schon, nur leider bin ich keine wahre Selwyn."

„Wenn du deinen Mann bittest…"

„Darum geht es, Bruder. Ich bitte meinen Ehemann um gar nichts. Er ist ein Versager und eine Schande, nicht nur für die Familie Selwyn, auch für mich", unterbrach Isabelle ihren Bruder.

„Immerhin werden deine Kinder kein verdammtes Muggelblut in den Adern haben, geschweige denn in der Familie."

Isabelle warf ihrem Bruder einen ungläubigen Blick zu. „Auch in der Familie Selwyn gibt es Verräter. Altons Cousin vierten Grades Orford Umbridge hat doch tatsächlich eine _Muggelfrau_ geheiratet. Natürlich ist er aus der Familie verstoßen worden."

„Eine Schande, wie die alten Familien sich selber zerstören. Das wenigstens muss man unserem Vater lassen, er hat auf die wirklich wichtigen Dinge Wert gelegt."

Isabelle wollte darauf antworten, als das Ehepaar Malfoy sich zu ihnen gesellte.

„Isabelle", begrüßte Kecia Malfoy sie.

„Kecia", antwortete Isabelle. „Wie geht es dir?"

„Ich bin furchtbar übermüdet, aber gesund." Kecia antwortete stets kurz und präzise, niemals würde sie anfangen unnötig herum zu plappern. Eine Eigenschaft die Isabelle sehr an ihr schätzte und weswegen Kecia wohl die einzige Frau in diesem Saal war, die Isabelle leiden konnte.

„Lion."

„Abraxas."

Anders sah es mit Isabelles Bruder und Abraxas Malfoy aus. Sie hatten sich damals gleichzeitig um den Posten des Hüters in der Quidditchmannschaft von Slytherin beworben. Abraxas hatte gegen den zwei Jahre jüngeren Lion gesiegt und nach Abraxas Abschluss, hatte Lion die Position bekommen. Doch ihre Rivalität hatten sie bis heute nicht beseitigt. Ein Umstand, den Isabelle mehr als lächerlich fand. Doch ihr Bruder war nun einmal nachtragend.

„Kecia, ich weiß Ihr Mann ist kein großer Tänzer, wie auch meine Schwester. Darf ich Sie zum Tanz auffordern?", fragte Lion Kecia in der Absicht Abraxas zu ärgern.

Tatsächlich huschte ein wütender Gesichtsausdruck über sein Gesicht, doch Abraxas verbarg ihn schnell wieder. Kecias und Isabelles Blicke kreuzten sich. Isabelle nickte unmerklich, sie wollte alleine mit Abraxas sprechen. Also nickte auch Kecia und nahm Lions Hand, der sie galant zum Tanzparkett führte.

Abraxas sah ihnen nicht erfreut nach, ehe er sich an Isabelle wandte: „Wie ich sehe, hat dein Mann Orions Rat befolgt, Tom einzuladen."

„Anscheinend."

„Von ihm ist Großes zu erwarten."

Nun war Isabelle Neugierde geweckt. Sie hatte ohnehin Riddles Rolle in diesem Spiel herausfinden wollen. Was konnte es sein, dass sogar der erhabene Abraxas Malfoy in so hohen Tönen von Riddle sprach.

„Er stammt aus keiner der wichtigen Familie", sagte Isabelle abfällig, um Abraxas aus der Reserve zu locken.

Zu ihrer Überraschung warf Abraxas Isabelle einen erschrockenen Blick zu, ehe er sagte: „Nun, ich hätte mir denken können, dass Alton dich nicht einweihen würde. Tom gehört, wie ich sagen darf, zu einer der größten, unantastbarsten Linien, die es heute noch gibt, da sei versichert."

„Das sind große Worte aus deinem Mund, Abraxas und dennoch kann ich nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass der Umhang von Mr. Riddle äußerst abgetragen wirkt."

„Ich denke ein Spross der Familie Fawley sollte sich über abgetragene Dinge nicht überheblich äußern", sagte Abraxas spitz.

Isabelle warf Abraxas einen eiskalten Blick zu, er hatte einen wunden Punkt getroffen und das mit voller Absicht.

„Und was erwartet man so Großes von Mr. Riddle?" Isabelle ließ sich nichts anmerken. Ihre Miene war kühl, ihr Ton desinteressiert.

„Er vertritt die richtigen Ideale, hat die richtigen Ansätze und ich wage zu behaupten, dass, wenn einer die richtigen Werte vertreten kann, es Tom ist."

„Und wie sehen diese _Ideale_ aus?", fragte Isabelle spitz.

Doch in diesem Moment kamen Kecia und Lion zurück. Abraxas warf Isabelle einen eindringlichen Blick zu, der Isabelle zeigte, dass dieses Thema nicht vor jedem angesprochen werden konnte. Isabelle interessierte sich für niemanden auf dieser Welt, sie brauchte niemanden, sie vertraute niemanden, außer einem. Ihrem Bruder würde sie ihr Leben anvertrauen, er war der einzige, der ihren wahren Charakter kannte. Der wusste, wie talentiert und intelligent sie war. Wie sehr sie ihren Mann verabscheute und dass sie bereit war alles zu tun, um an ihre Ziele zu kommen. Er war der einzige, der wusste, dass seine Schwester kein Gewissen hatte, wie auch er keines besaß.

Tom beobachtete mit Argwohn, wie Abraxas Malfoy mit Isabelle sprach. Sie wirkten vertraut miteinander, ihr Gespräch war eindringlich und es ging um ihn. Immer wieder sahen Malfoy und Isabelle zu ihm herüber. Bei einem anderen hätte Tom Argwohn gehabt, doch er wusste Malfoy war einer der wenigen Intelligenteren in diesem Raum, es wäre zu auffällig, würde Tom ohne Grund zu ihnen herüber gehen. Außerdem wollte er noch nicht mit Isabelle sprechen, es war zu früh. Erst wollte er sie beobachten, analysieren und dann, wenn er ihr Wesen entschlüsselt hatte, dann würde er mit ihr sprechen, wenn es sich denn lohnte. Und da war Tom sich sicher, es würde sich lohnen. Sie war zu interessant, als dass sie sich als langweilig entpuppen würde. Es würde ein anregendes Gespräch werden auf die ein oder andere Weise.


	5. Die Selwyns

Kein Ton war im Haus zu hören, die Hauselfen waren in der Küche beschäftigt, Alton tat irgendetwas im Salon und auch Isabelle saß still in ihre dunkelgrünen, imposanten Sessel, während sie mit nachdenklicher Miene das Objekt vor sich in der Luft betrachtete. Immer wieder reflektierte die Klinge des Dolches das spärliche Licht, welches zum Fenster hereinschien. Auch die zwei Rubine am Griff des Dolches fingen es hin und wieder ein, um es dann wie Blutstropfen an der dunklen Steinwand zu spiegeln. Ein einfacher Dolch und doch so tödlich. Isabelle schätze, er war mindestens zweihundert Jahre alt, vermutlich älter. Seine Klinge war mit einem Zauber belegt, der schon bei dem kleinsten Schnitt Wahnsinn auslöste, so viel Schmerz verursachte er. Isabelle vermutete eine Mischung aus dem Cruciatus und einem Gift auf Basis von Bilsenkraut. Nur welches Bindemittel Altons Vorfahre genutzt haben könnte war ihr schleierhaft. Aber eigentlich war es auch unwichtig.

Isabelle zauberte eine Schutzhülle um den Dolch, damit sie sich nicht ausversehen selbst verletzte und steckte ihn dann in ihre Tasche. Sie griff nach ihrem Umhang und machte sich auf Richtung Kaminzimmer, um in die Winkelgasse per Flohpulver zu gelangen. Sie könnte natürlich auch direkt zu _Borgin &Burke's_ reisen, aber es widerstrebte Isabelle rußig und vermutlich mit einem wackligen Auftritt dort anzukommen. Am liebsten wäre sie ohnehin appariert, doch dann müsste sie außerhalb der nur für Zauberer bestimmten Umgebung landen und durch Muggel-London gehen, eine Vorstellung die ihr noch mehr widerstrebte, als Asche auf den Umhang zu bekommen.

Gerade, als Isabelle das Kaminzimmer betreten wollte, hielt sie genervt inne. Alton war aus dem Salonzimmer getreten. Überrascht musterte er sie. „Wo willst du hin?", fragte er ungalant.  
„In die Winkelgasse", antwortete Isabelle, nur mühsam ihre Gereiztheit verbergend.  
„Was willst du dort?"  
„Ich brauche einen neuen Festumhang."  
„Schon wieder?"  
Isabelle setzte ein beschämtes Lächeln auf, während sie sich bemühte eine leichte Errötung hervorzurufen. Neben Tränen die Schwerste aller Täuschungen. Doch es reichte für Alton.  
„Frauen", sagte er gönnerhaft. „Verstehe die einer. Ich will, dass du mir das nächste Mal Bescheid gibst, Isabelle. Hast du mich verstanden?"  
Isabelle nickte. Setzte ein freudiges Lächeln auf und ging auf ihren Mann zu, um ihm einen entschuldigenden Kuss auf die stoppelige Wange zu geben. Ein Akt, den sie verabscheute, aber der nötig war. Alton nickte noch einmal, dann stieg er die Treppe zu seinem Arbeitszimmer hoch, während Isabelle endlich aus dem Haus kommen konnte.

Im _Tropfenden Kessel_ war nur ein kleiner Zauber nötig, dass die Asche verschwand und sich die Frisur wieder richtete. Ein kurzer Blick in den angelaufenen Spiegel zeigte Isabelle, dass sie genauso gut aussah wie immer. Ihr persönlich war es egal, wie sie aussah, doch der Eindruck zählte. Gepflegt, gut aussehend und mit dem richtigem Auftreten war es leicht, dass die Gesellschaft einem zu Füßen lag. Das hatte Isabelle früh begriffen, dank ihrem Vater. Vermutlich hätten sie nicht ganz so viel von ihrem Ansehen verloren, hätte er sich etwas um sein Aussehen geschert und das letzte verbliebene Geld statt in Feuerwhiskey in einen neuen Umhang investiert.

Das war Vergangenheit. Isabelle konzentrierte sich lieber auf das Kommende, während sie den Pfützen aus Schneematsch auswich. Sie hatte lange über Abraxas Worte nachgedacht. _Er vertritt die richtigen Ideale, hat die richtigen Ansätze und ich wage zu behaupten, dass, wenn einer die richtigen Werte vertreten kann, es Mr. Riddle ist._ Großes sollte sie von ihm erwarten. Nun, davon würde sie sich selber überzeugen müssen.

Gelangweilt starrte Tom aus dem Fenster. Kein Kunde hatte den Laden heute betreten, es gab nichts, womit er sich die Zeit vertreiben konnte, nicht einmal ein Buch hatte er, was er lesen konnte, zumindest keines, was er _hier_ lesen konnte. Denn auch wenn die Eigentümer etwas lockerer hinsichtlich mancher Literatur waren, auch Borgin und Burke hatten ihre Grenzen, das traf besonders auf letzteren hinzu, der deutlich weniger kriecherisch war, als Borgin.  
Ein Schatten war durch das matte Glas zu erkennen, dann ertönte die Türglocke. Tom stellte sich aufrecht hin, als eine in einem Umhang gehüllte Person eintrat. Zu seiner Überraschung nahm die Person die Kapuze jedoch herunter und offenbarte ihre dunklen Locken, die zu einer kunstvollen Frisur zusammengesteckt waren.  
„Mr. Riddle", begrüßte Isabelle Selwyn Tom.  
„Mrs. Selwyn", grüßte Tom zurück. „Was verschafft mir die Ehre Ihres Besuches?" Es überraschte Tom keinesfalls, Isabelle wieder zu sehen, hatte er doch schon selber darüber nachgedacht, wie er sich ihr und ihrem Mann nähern konnte. Denn auch nach ausführlichen Überlegungen, war er sich noch immer nicht über Isabelles Person sicher. War sie das Haupt der Familie Selwyn oder ihr Mann? Ihr alleiniger Besuch hier, verriet ihm jedoch schon eine Menge. Isabelle war keinesfalls so unterwürfig, wie sie es gegenüber ihrem Mann war. Sie tat, was sie wollte. War diese Unterwürfigkeit also nur gespielt oder hatte Selwyn tatsächlich gegenüber seiner Frau etwas in der Hand.

„Ich habe etwas zu verkaufen", antwortete Isabelle auf Toms Frage. Selbstsicher war sie an die Theke getreten und sah ihn musternd aus ihren dunklen, fast schwarzen Augen an. Tom erwiderte den Blick selbstsicher. Er konnte nicht widerstehen und tastete sich mit seinem Geist vor. Isabelle Augen verdunkelten sich. „Ich verbitte es mir, Mr. Riddle, dass Sie in meinen Geist eindringen."  
„Verzeihen Sie, Mrs. Selwyn", sagte Tom ohne jegliche Sour von Reue. Es war keine Überraschung, dass sie Okklumentik beherrschte, doch es war überraschend, dass sie sein Eidringen bemerkt hatte. Tom war sehr geschickt darin, es zu verbergen, wenn er in den Geist eines anderen eindrang.

„Sie wollen etwas verkaufen", wechselte Tom das Thema. Er war keinesfalls peinlich berührt und auch sie legte das Thema ad acta. Sie griff in ihren Umhang und zog einen länglichen, in eine Schutzhülle gehüllten Gegenstand hervor.  
Tom betrachtete interessiert, wie sie das Objekt auf die Theke legte und mit ihrem Zauberstab die Schutzhülle entfernte. Es war ein Dolch. Ein alter, vermutlich schwarzmagisch verzauberter Dolch. Einige Minuten des Schweigens vergingen, während Tom den Dolch untersuchte. Isabelle ließ ihn keine Sekunde lang aus den Augen.

„Was verlangen Sie dafür?", fragte Tom, als er seine Untersuchung beendet hatte.  
„Sollten nicht Sie einen Preis vorschlagen, Mr. Riddle?"  
„Sie haben sicherlich eine genaue Vorstellung, was dieser Dolch wert ist. Ich höre mir lieber Ihren Vorschlag an, anstatt erneut unnötig Zeit mit einer Diskussion zu verschwenden."  
„Dreitausend Galleonen."  
„Mrs. Selwyn, ich wünsche ein ernstes Angebot von Ihnen zu hören. Ich denke, sowohl Sie als auch ich, haben heute noch anderes zu erledigen."  
„Welche Freizeitaktivität kann Ihnen denn wichtiger sein, als Ihre Arbeit, Mr. Riddle?"  
„Fünfhundert Galleonen."  
„Nun, fürchte ich, verschwenden Sie meine Zeit", sagte Isabelle gespielt betrübt.  
„Mrs. Selwyn", antwortete Tom in einem resignierten Tonfall. „Bei allem Respekt, muss ich Sie fragen, was wollen Sie wirklich?"

Isabelle sah Riddle prüfend an. Nun, natürlich war sie nicht hier, um den Dolch zu verkaufen, zumindest nicht nur. Sie hatte keinen Grund sich für ihre Neugierde zu schämen, hatte Abraxas doch durchsickern lassen, dass Riddle einen näheren Blick durchaus wert war.  
„Was ich will, Mr. Riddle? Eine ganze Menge und für gewöhnlich bekomme ich meinen Willen. Doch Sie müssen sich nicht fürchten, heute bin ich nur gekommen, um Sie näher kennen zu lernen."

Tom war überrascht von Isabelles Offenheit. Doch was meinte sie mit _näher kennenlernen_?  
„Darf ich Sie fragen, was diesen Wunsch erweckt hat, Mrs. Selwyn?"  
„Mr. Abraxas Malfoy natürlich."  
„Mr. Malfoy?" Tom tat überrascht, aber eigentlich war er es nicht. Er und andere Bekannte hatten den Auftrag, Toms Ideale bei gewissen Personen anzudeuten. Selwyn hatte ebenfalls zu diesen Personen gehört, aber dass Malfoy es Isabelle verraten hatte, war eine Sonderbarkeit. Tom wusste um die Schwäche der Frauen, sie würden nicht lange durchhalten, würden seine Pläne erst einmal Fuß fassen. Selbst Isabelle, die überdurchschnittlich begabt für eine Hexe schien, war da keine Ausnahme. Spätestens wenn der erste Erbe geboren war, hatte sie zu viele andere Pflichten, als dass sie eine passable Anhängerin abgeben würde.

„Abraxas ging leider nicht näher darauf ein. Deshalb war ich gezwungen Sie persönlich zu fragen. Abraxas erwähnte etwas von Ihren _Idealen_ , nun interessiert mich natürlich, wie genau diese bei Ihnen aussehen?", fragte Isabelle, als sie merkte, dass Riddle einen misstrauischen Ausdruck bekommen hatte. Er betrachtete sie nachdenklich, ehe er antwortete: „Ideale, die auch in Ihrem Interesse liegen, über die man allerdings nicht offen zu sprechen pflegt."  
Es ging also um Muggel und Schlammblüter. Das war das einzige Thema, was Isabelle einfiel, wo man vorsichtig sein musste, es zu erwähnen, betrachtete man die doch sehr Muggelfreundliche Linie des Ministeriums. „Ich verstehe", antwortete Isabelle. Doch ihre Neugierde war bei weitem noch nicht befriedigt.

Tom sah Isabelle prüfend an. Sie schien tatsächlich zu wissen, worauf sie hinauswollte. Ihr Ausdruck und die Tatsache, dass sie nichts weiter zu dem Thema sagte, verrieten es ihm. Gerne würde er ihre Einstellung dazu hören. Natürlich war klar, dass sie ihn unterstützen würde. Sie war wie alle Reinblüter stolz auf ihre Abstammung und bedacht auf den Erhalt des reinen Blutes. Doch wie weit würde sie wirklich gehen? Wäre sie bereit, die gleichen radikalen Wege einzuschlagen, wie er. Die Wege, die notwendig waren, um den Muggeln ein für alle Mal ihren Platz zu zeigen?

„Abraxas Worte und Ihre Andeutungen, geben mir den Eindruck, dass Sie ein durchaus interessanter Gesprächspartner sind. Darf ich Sie zum Tee zu uns auf Selwyn Abbey einladen?"  
„Es wäre mir eine Ehre, Mrs. Selwyn", antwortete Tom höflich.  
„Nun dann, ich lasse Ihnen eine Eule zukommen, wegen der terminlichen Vereinbarung. Ich wünsche Ihnen einen schönen Tag, Mr. Riddle."  
Isabelle wandte sich zum Gehen ab, als die Worte Riddles sie innehielten ließen: „Mrs. Selwyn. Vergessen Sie nicht Ihre achthundert Galleonen."  
Über Isabelles Gesicht huschte ein triumphierendes Grinsen, dann glättete sich Ihre Miene wieder und sie wandte sich um. „Wie ungeschickt von mir. Achthundert Galleonen, tatsächlich?", fragte sie schockiert.

„Sie und ich wissen beide, dass das ein angemessener Preis ist", antwortete Tom kühl.  
Isabelle lächelte kokett zur Antwort, nahm den ausgestreckten Beutel entgegen und verließ mit wiegendem Gang den Laden. Tom sah ihr hinterher, wie er es immer tat. Und wie immer hatte er einiges zum Nachdenken bekommen. Sie hatte ihn eingeladen, das sprach für Interesse an ihm und an seinen _Idealen_. Es sprach für Unabhängigkeit, welche erneut zum Widerspruch mit dem Verhalten gegenüber ihrem Mann stand. Sie war eine eigenartige und interessante Person. Der Besuch bei ihr zu Hause würde eine weitere Gelegenheit geben, mehr über sie zu erfahren und sich die Unterstützung der Selwyns zu sichern. Sowohl die von Selwyn selbst, als auch die seiner Frau, war sie denn tatsächlich nötig. Ja, es würde ein interessanter Besuch werden, ein sehr interessanter Besuch sogar.


	6. Ungebetene Gäste

In der Hoffnung, Alton würde sich in seinem Arbeitszimmer aufhalten oder sonst wo, wo er ihr nicht begegnen würde, reiste Isabelle nach Hause. Mit den Gedanken noch bei Riddle, klopfte sie sich den Staub von ihrem Umhang, als ein Räuspern sie aufsehen ließ. Alton stand vor ihr, wenn Isabelle es nicht besser gewusst hätte, hätte sie gemeint, er hätte auf sie gewartet.

„Alton", grüßte sie ihn und schlug die Augen nieder.

„Frau", grüßte er zurück. „Wie war dein Ausflug?"

„Zufriedenstellend", antwortete Isabelle.

„Ich hoffe du hast alles bekommen, was du wolltest?"

„Ja, Madame Malkin hat wie immer eine respektable Auswahl an Umhängen bereit gehabt. Sie wird mir meinen…"

„Ja, ja", unterbrach Alton Isabelle rüde. Sie fand das Thema zwar genauso uninteressant wie er, doch die hasste es, wenn er sie unterbrach. Doch sie schwieg.

„Zieh dich um, es hat sich Besuch zum Dinner angekündigt."

„Um wen handelt es sich denn?", fragte Isabelle möglichst demütig.

„Everett Avery und seine Frau", antwortete Alton. „Sie kommen in einer halben Stunde."

„In einer halben Stunde", rutschte es Isabelle gespielt schockiert heraus.

Alton zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Ist das ein Problem?", fragte er skeptisch.

Isabelle beeilte sich zu sagen: „Nein, Liebster, ich beeile mich einfach. Ich freue mich auf die Averys. Arabella ist immer eine so nette Gesprächspartnerin."

„Ich erwarte dich pünktlich", sagte Alton herrisch und verließ den Raum. Isabelle sah ihn mitleidig hinterher. Wieder war er in dem Glauben geblieben, er hätte die Oberhand in ihrer Beziehung. Wo es doch so anders war. Nun, vielleicht war sie aber auch eine wahnsinnig gute Schauspielerin. Wie auch immer, sie war die Herrin und außer ihrem Ehemann war das auch jedem bewusst.

In ihrem Ankleidezimmer, suchte Isabelle sich einen schlichten, jedoch imposanten Umhang heraus und schwang, nachdem sie sich umgezogen hatte, ihren Zauberstab. Ihre Haare verflochten sich zu einer eleganten Frisur. Ein letzter Blick in den Spiegel versicherte ihr, dass sie wie immer exzellent aussah. Sie wartete noch, bis es kurz vor halb war, dann schritt sie herunter in die Eingangshalle, wo Alton auf sie wartete.

„Ich habe beschlossen, wie empfangen sie im Blauen Salon", verkündete Alton Isabelle.

„Wenn du das für richtig hältst, Liebster", sagte Isabelle unterwürfig.

„Komm", befahl Alton und führte sie in den besagten Raum. Die Einrichtung war teuer, jedoch nicht so protzig wie in anderen Salons des Hauses. Alles war in blaue und bronzene Töne gehalten. Ungewöhnlich für eine reinblütige Familie, doch die Selwyns hatten jeher eine enge Verbindung zu Slytherin _und_ zu Ravenclaw gehalten.

Kaum hatte Isabelle sich auf einem der weichen, jedoch nicht sonderlich gemütlichen Sessel niedergelassen, tauchte eine Hauselfe vor ihnen auf. „Mr. und Mrs. Avery sind eingetroffen", verkündete sie.

„Bring sie herein."

„Sehr wohl, Master Selwyn", sagte die Elfe und verschwand.

Die dunklen Flügeltüren öffneten sich und Everett Avery trat ein. Er hatte eine große Gestalt und einen verschlagenen Gesichtsausdruck, der nicht zu seinem blonden Haar passte. Wie auch seine Frau trug er maßgeschneiderte Kleidung. Im Gegensatz zu ihm war Arabella jedoch der eher unterwürfige Typ, sie war so, wie Alton glaubte, dass Isabelle war.

„Everett", grüßte Alton und stand seinen Freund begrüßend auf. Auch Isabelle erhob sich und knickste leicht, als Avery ihre Hand küsste.

Alton befahl der Hauselfe Tee zu bringen und alles für das Dinner bereit zu machen. Dann wandte er sich an den Besuch: „Wie laufen die Geschäfte?"

„Schlecht. Äußerst schlecht. Ich dachte fünf Jahre nach Grindelwalds Niederlage, würde sich die Wirtschaft auf dem Kontinent erholen. Doch noch immer kaufen die Zauberer nur das Nötigste, sparen in Angst vor einem weiteren Krieg. Nicht unbedingt durch die magische Gemeinschaft, doch die Muggel drohen mit einem neuen Krieg. Der Letzte hat auch viele Zaubererbehausungen zerstört."

„Eine Schande", sagte Alton. „Zauberer sollten sich nicht vor den Waffen der Muggel fürchten."

„Sicherlich nicht, aber sie tun es. Meine Kunden berichteten von einer neuen Waffe der Muggel. Sie soll der Zerstörungsgewalt eines ordentlichen _Reductio_ gleichkommen und sogar noch nachträglich schwere Schäden verbreiten. Die Amerikaner haben sie erfunden."

Alton schüttelte den Kopf: „So versessen wie diese Muggel sind, sich selber zu zerstören, da wundert es einen, dass sie überhaupt noch existieren."

„Wenn etwas an dieser Waffe dran ist, ist die Hoffnung groß, dass es sie nicht mehr lange gibt."

„Everett", keuchte Arabella auf. Isabelle betrachtete Avery nur kühl. Er war nicht der einzige Zauberer, der so dachte, auch wenn es dumm war. Muggel mochten Ungeziefer gleichen, doch Ungeziefer hatte seinen Nutzen. Irgendjemand musste sich schließlich um den Müll kümmern. Anstatt die Muggel vernichten zu wollen, sollte man lieber ihr Arbeitspotential in die richtige Bahn lenken.

„Vielleicht sollten wir das Thema nicht hier besprechen", wandte Alton mit einem Blick auf die Frauen ein.

„Unsinn", widersprach Avery „Ich denke, zumindest deine Frau ist durchaus fähig sich ihre eigenen Gedanken zu machen und zu dem richtigen Schluss zu kommen."

Alton warf einen ungläubigen Blick auf Isabelle. Diese verfluchte Avery innerlich. Er hatte zwar durchaus Recht, aber Alton sollte nichts von ihrer Fähigkeit zu denken wissen. Das machte es einfacher, ihn zu lenken. Er vermutete keine Gefahr von ihr ausgehend. Zum Glück wurden sie erneut von der Hauselfe unterbrochen, die ankündigte, das Dinner sei bereit. Gemeinsam gingen sie in den Speisesaal.

Das Mahl war opulent, doch nicht zu pompös. Genau das richtige Maß zwischen Reichtum zeigen und einem Essen mit Freunden. Auch wenn die Averys keine Freunde waren. Isabelle fragte sich, warum Alton sie überhaupt eingeladen hatte. Welchen Nutzen versprach er sich davon? Als hätte Avery ihre Gedanken gelesen, sagte er: „Es freut mich, dass du meiner Bitte so schnell zu gesagt, hast Alton. Es ist wichtig, die Bande zwischen den Familien zu erhalten."

„Durchaus, Everett. Durchaus. Mir kam deine Bitte nach einem Treffen ebenfalls gelegen. Darf ich nun den Grund dieses Wunsches erfahren?"

„Nach dem Essen", antwortete Avery. Altons Miene verrutschte leicht in Unmut, doch schnell hatte er seinen üblichen heuchlerischen Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt, den wohl nur er für charmant hielt. Schweigend aßen sie weiter.

Als das Mahl beendet war, gingen sie zurück in den Blauen Salon. Die Hauselfen hatten Gebäck und Elfenwein bereitgestellt, ebenso Whiskey für die Männer. Isabelle ging wie gewohnt auf das etwas abseitsgelegene Sofa zu, auf dem sie und Arabella belanglose Unterhaltungen führen durften, während die Männer am Kamin ihre höchstwichtigen Dinge besprachen. Doch Avery hielt sie zurück: „Isabelle, setzt euch zu uns."

Isabelle wartete Altons leicht widerstrebendes Nicken ab, dann setzte sie sich wieder in den Sessel am Feuer. Vielleicht versprach der Abend ja doch noch interessant zu werden, wenn Avery extra den Wunsch äußerte sie bei dem Gespräch dabei zu haben.

Avery betrachtete sein Glas Whisky. „Schottisch?", fragte er.

„Ja, aus den Highlands"

„Schön. Schön", antwortete Avery. „Nicht der Gleiche wie auf eurem Ball, nicht wahr?"

„Nein. Dieser erlesene Tropfen war bei weitem nicht aller Anwesender würdig." Es war jedem klar, auf wen Alton seine Aussage bezog.

„In der Tat. Ich fürchte es ist leider nicht mehr möglich, nur die Unantastbaren einzuladen. Man muss sehen, dass man sich auch mit dem gemeinen Volk guttut, ungeachtet gewisser Referenzen."

„Ein Umstand, der mich zutiefst betrübt", sagte Alton.

„Was meinen Sie dazu, Isabelle?", fragte Avery zur allgemeinen Überraschung die Herrin des Hauses direkt.

Isabelle überlegte sich ihre Worte gut. Sie konnte annehmen, dass Avery um Riddle wusste. Zumindest grob, da anscheinend alle außer Alton es wussten. Doch Isabelle war sich auch dessen klar, dass sie noch lange nicht so viele Details kannte, wie ihr lieb wäre. Einmal abgesehen davon, dass sie aufpassen musste, dass Alton ihr näherer Umgang mit Riddle verborgen blieb. „Ja, es ist durchaus eine Schande", antwortete sie deshalb neutral.

„Ich habe mit Freuden festgestellt, dass Mr. Riddle auf ihrem Fest zugegen war", wechselte Avery abrupt das Thema. Zu abrupt, wie Isabelle fand. Was bezweckte er damit, Riddle ins Gespräch mit einzubeziehen. Wusste er von der doch näheren Bekanntschaft zu Riddle seitens Isabelle? Die ja noch nicht einmal wirklich bestand, lies man das Treffen vor einigen Stunden außer Acht.

„Orion riet mir seine Bekanntschaft zu suchen", antwortet Alton nichtsahnend. Während Isabelle die Situation aufmerksam verfolgte.

„Auch, wenn ich nicht immer einer Meinung mit Orion bin, man muss ihm zugestehen, dass die Wahl seiner Bekanntschaften sehr erlesen ist."

„Er zählt zu meinen engsten Freunden", schleimte Alton.

„Wie erfreulich. Isabelle, ich nehme an, Sie haben sich ebenfalls schon mit Mr. Riddle unterhalten?"

Mit einem bedauernden Lächeln schüttelte Isabelle den Kopf: „Dieses Vergnügen hatte ich leider noch nicht." Averys Augen blitzen auf und Isabelle erkannte, dass er um ihre Lüge wusste. Die Frage war nur, woher.

„Ein Versäumnis, dass Sie schleunigst nachholen sollten", antwortete Avery gespielt tadelnd.

„Ich denke nicht, dass Mr. Riddle an der Gesellschaft einer einfachen Frau interessiert wäre", warf Alton ein.

„Ganz sicher nicht", bestätigte Avery, „aber wir wissen beide, dass man deine Frau als alles andere denn einfach bezeichnen kann."

Isabelle warf Avery einen warnenden Blick zu, der fuhr jedoch unbekümmert fort: „Schließlich gehört sie zu den erlesensten Familien unseres Milieus."

Auf Altons Gesicht zeichnete sich Verständnis ab. Er kaufte Averys Lüge, dass es nur um den Namen ging, nicht um Isabelles Person an sich. Isabelle dagegen fragte sich, woher Avery die Dreistigkeit nahm, so über sie zu reden. Sie kannten sich nicht genug, dass er so viele ungesagte Aussagen über sie machen konnte. Er musste tatsächlich mit Riddle gesprochen haben. Aber wann? Und warum? Sie konnte sich zwar durchaus vorstellen, dass sie interessant genug war und, dass Riddle an sie dachte, wie es jeder Mann im Grunde tat, doch warum sollte er mit Avery darüber reden?

„Ich denke, du hast Recht, mein Freund. Ich werde Mr. Riddle gleich morgen eine Eule schicken und ihn zu uns zum Tee einladen", überlegte Alton. Avery warf Isabelle einen triumphierenden Blick zu, den Isabelle verwirrt zur Kenntnis nahm. Was bezweckte er?

„Eine ausgezeichnete Idee", bestätigte Avery Alton. Dieser strahlte vor Freude über das Lob.

„Man sollte sich den neuen Richtlinien unserer Welt nicht entziehen und immer offen sein für neue Ansatzpunkt das Gute zu erhalten", gab Alton ziemlich wortgetreu die Worte Orions wieder, die er bei einem seiner jüngsten Besuche von sich gegeben hatte.

Avery nickte wohlwollen und sah dann wie zufällig auf die Wanduhr, die in der Ecke stand. „Bei Salazar Slytherin! Haben wir es tatsächlich schon zehn Uhr!? Arabella, wir sollten aufbrechen. Abraham wird dir sonst morgen den letzten Nerv rauben, wenn du so müde bist."

Arabella nickt pflichtbewusst. Alton zeigte eine enttäuschte Miene, sagte jedoch tapfer: „Der kleine Mann weiß, was er will. Ihr solltet euch wirklich sputen."

„Söhne", sagte Avery nickend. „Warte erst einmal ab, bis du deinen eigenen hast. Sie erfüllen einen mit Stolz, aber sie sind nicht weniger anstrengend." Altons Miene verdüsterte sich, als Avery ihn auf dieses empfindliche Thema ansprach. Isabelle seufzte innerlich. Sie wusste, was das für den heutigen Abend bedeuten würde.

Tatsächlich waren die Averys kaum aus der Tür, als Alton sich auch schon umdrehte und mit flinken Schritt auf Isabelle zuging. Er packte ungelenk ihre Taille und zog sie zu sich heran, um ihr einen feuchten Kuss auf den Mund zu drücken, den Isabelle mehr pflichtbewusst als leidenschaftlich erwiderte. Als Alton sich von ihr löste, hauchte er versucht verführerisch: „Wir sollten einmal wieder an unserem Erben arbeiten." Er packte sie am Arm und führte sie ins Schlafzimmer.

Dort küsste er Isabelle erneut, die diese ganze Prozedur schon kannte und über sich ergehen ließ. Sie wusste nicht, ob Alton wirklich Spaß an der Sache hatte, glaubte es gebe so etwas wie Gefühle zwischen ihnen oder es aus einem anderen Grund tat. Der Sex an sich war in Ordnung, Sex eben, wie Isabelle fand. Aber dieses Drumherum mit den Küssen und geheuchelten Gefühlen, machte ein Theater daraus, welches ihr höchst zuwider war. Doch Isabelle spielte mit.

Sie täuschte ein Erzittern vor, während Alton nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit des Nestelns ihr den Umhang abgestreift und das schlichte Kleid darunter ausgezogen hatte. Sie rekelte sich wohlig, als Alton anfing ihren Nacken zu küssen und tastete nach seinem Umhang, um die ganze Sache zu beschleunigen. Doch Alton drückte ihre Hände nach unten und bedeutete ihr, sich aufs Bett zu legen. Isabelle gehorchte und wartete, bis auch Alton sich ausgezogen hatte. Er legte sich auf sie und fing erneut an sie zu küssen, während seine Hände tatschend über ihren Körper fuhren und ihr Höschen entfernten. Seine Erektion drückte unangenehm in Isabelles Hüfte. Isabelle erwiderte Altons Kuss, bewegte sich sonst jedoch nicht. So hatte Alton es gerne, als würde er seinen Schwanz in eine Puppe stecken, die nur tat, was er wollte. Schließlich war es so weit und Alton fing mehr oder minder rhythmisch an, sich in Isabelle zu bewegen. Zu ihrer Erleichterung war es wie immer schnell vorbei.  
Mit einen Stöhnen ergoss er sich in Isabelle und fiel dann dumpf und schwer auf sie. Auch Isabelle gab einen Seufzer von sich, den Alton interpretieren konnte, wie er wollte. Endlich rollte er sich von ihr runter und blieb schwer atmend, als habe er eine unglaubliche Leistung erbracht, neben ihr liegen.

„Ich bin mir sicher, diesmal hat es funktioniert", sagte er. Isabelle setzte ein seliges Lächeln auf und schmiegte sich an ihren Mann, der zog die Decke über sich und notgedrungen über Isabelle. Kurz darauf ließ ein röchelndes Schnarchen seine schmächtige Brust erzittern. Isabelle wartete noch kurz, dann drehte sie sich von ihm weg auf ihre Seite des Bettes. Natürlich war sie heute Nacht nicht schwanger geworden, dafür hatte sie gesorgt. Doch manchmal überlegte sie sich, ob sie es vielleicht doch werden sollte, nur damit Alton diesen Teil ihrer ehelichen Pflichten nicht mehr forderte. Das Kind würde man später schon irgendwie loswerden. Isabelle verwarf den Gedanken wieder, es würde nur ungewollte Fragen aufwerfen. Nein, sie musste sich noch ein oder zwei Jahre gedulden, dann konnte sie Alton in aller Ruhe aus dem Weg räumen, ohne mit einem lästigen Balg zurück zu bleiben. Vielleicht sollte Isabelle ihrem Mann stattdessen eine Mätresse besorgen, an der er sich austoben konnte.


	7. Dem Ziel ein Stück näher

Mit einer fließenden Bewegung schwang Tom sich den Umhang über seine Schultern. Er war nicht neu, jedoch fein genug um bei den Selwyns gepflegt zu erscheinen. Es hatte ihn zutiefst überrascht, dass die Einladung zum Tee nicht von Isabelle kam, sondern von ihrem Mann. Zu gerne wüsste er, ob sie ihn dazu gebracht hatte ihn einzuladen, oder ob das Averys Verdienst war. Avery hatte gesehen, wie Isabelle ihn bei _Borgin & Burke's_ besucht hatte. Er war zu neugierig, als gut für ihn war und als Tom ihm keine befriedigende Antwort, was Mrs. Selwyn denn in so einem Geschäft gewollt hätte, gegeben hatte, musste er sich kurzerhand selbst bei den Selwyns erkundigt haben. Tom konnte es nicht leiden, dass Avery sich in seine Angelegenheiten mischte. Natürlich hätte er es verhindern können, jedoch nur zu einem sehr hohen Preis. Noch war er nicht stark genug, ihn und die anderen Erben der reinblütigen Familien an ihre Plätze zu weisen. Er musste sich noch ein wenig gedulden, bis aus den gelegentlichen freundschaftlichen Diskussionen wahre _Treffen_ wurden. Sie waren nicht mehr in der Schule und wenn es ihm doch zustand, Tom war nicht mehr der alleinige Machthaber auf dem Spielfeld. Auch wenn er ihnen noch immer überlegen war, seine einstigen Schulkammeraden hatten erkannt, dass auch sie ein gewisses Machtpotential, einhergehend mit Namen und Geld, hatten. Beides hatte Tom nicht. Zudem konzentrierte Tom sich erst auf andere Ziele, sodass er für ausgeprägte Machtspiele einfach keine Zeit hatte. Seinen wichtigstes Ziel, der Unsterblichkeit, kam er immer näher. Seine letzten Spuren waren zwar alle im Sande verlaufen, doch Neue hatten sich aufgetan. Nun war jedoch nicht die Zeit darüber nachzudenken. Erst wollte er ein weiteres Geheimnis lüften, das Geheimnis von Isabelle Selwyn.

Tom setzte seinen Hut auf und apparierte direkt vor das Tor, welches zu Selwyn Abbey führte. Das prachtvolle Gebäude, das mehr an ein Schloss als an ein Haus erinnerte, kündete von dem verblassten Ruhm der Selwyns. Eine weitläufige Parkanlage, die auch so manche Giftpflanze beherbergte, umrahmte das alte Gemäuer. Eine hohe Mauer grenzte das Grundstück ein und markierte so die Grenze zwischen der Zaubererfamilie und den wenigen Muggeln, die in der Umgebung lebten.

So ein Leben hätte ihm auch zustehen sollen, dachte Tom verbittert, ehe er durch das Tor schritt. Sein Umhang wehte leicht im Wind, sein Schritt war energisch. Tom wusste, er war eine eindrucksvolle Erscheinung, ein Umstand, den er absichtlich bezweckte mit Blick auf die Gestalt am großen Panoramafenster im Erdgeschoss. Schade, dass es nicht dunkel war. Sein Auftritt wäre dann noch gelungener.

Mit dem Zauberstab tippte er gegen die Klingel neben dem imposanten, mit Verzierungen versehenen Portal. Eine Hauselfe öffnete.

„Mr. und Mrs. Selwyn erwarten mich", sagte Tom ohne die Kreatur anzublicken.

„Kommen Sie bitte herein", piepste das Wesen und öffnete die Tür soweit, dass Tom eintreten konnte. Mit musterndem, jedoch aussagelosem Blick wartete Tom in der Eingangshalle, als er Schritte vernahm. Holten sie ihn etwa persönlich ab? Hatten Malfoy, Black und eventuell auch Avery so einen Eindruck von ihm schinden können?

Mit verhaltenem Interesse sah er Isabelle entgegen. Ihr dunkles Haar lockte sich offen über ihren schwarzen Umhang. Ihr Schritt war energisch, ihr Gesichtsausdruck so neutral, wie der Toms.

„Mr. Riddle", grüßte sie ihn höflich. „Wie schön, dass Sie die Einladung meines Mannes annehmen konnten."

Tom setzte ein charmantes Lächeln auf und verneigte sich leicht. „Es war nicht die Einladung Ihres Mannes, die mein Interesse geweckt hat."

Isabelle zeigte sich von diesen koketten Worten unbeeindruckt. Ganz wie Tom es erwartet hatte.  
„Alton erwartet uns schon im Salon", teilte Isabelle ihm mit und wandte sich um. Tom folgte ihr durch einen mit Gemälden geschmückten Gang. Vor einer weiteren Tür, einem Portal gleichend, blieb sie stehen und öffnete die Türflügel. Der Raum war groß und vollkommen in den Farben Slytherins gehalten. Die Einrichtung teuer, die Dekoration pompös. Zweifellos sollte dieser Raum seine Besucher einschüchtern und die ganze Pracht der Selwyns zeigen. Tom warf Isabelle einen Blick zu. Es verwunderte ihn, dass sie versuchte, ihn zu beeindrucken. Hatte sie dies zuvor nicht versucht. Oder hatte ihr Mann diesen Raum ausgesucht und Isabelle war doch nicht so einflussnehmend, wie er vermutete? Nun, er würde es diesen Nachmittag herausfinden.

„Mr. Riddle. Was für eine Freude, Sie in unserem bescheidenen Heim willkommen heißen zu dürfen", ließ Selwyn sich großspurig vernehmen, als er mit große Schritten auf Tom zutrat.

„Mr. Selwyn. Ich war hocherfreut über die Ehre Ihrer Einladung", entgegnete Tom.

„Sagen Sie doch Alton, wie alle meine Freunde es zu tun pflegen."

„Tom", erwiderte dieser kurz angebunden aber höflich. Freunde waren sie also schon.

„Isabelle", sagte Selwyn an seine Frau gewandt. „Sag den Hauselfen, sie sollen den Tee servieren."

Isabelle nickte und verließ zum Verdruss Toms den Raum. Nun, sie würde in wenigen Augenblicken zurückkommen und dann konnte er seine Studie fortsetzten, die bisher deprimierend wenig ergeben hatte.

„Setzten Sie sich doch, Tom", forderte Selwyn ihn auf und deutete zu einem mit dunkelgrünen Samt versehenen Sessel. Silberne Fäden stickten Rauten auf die hohe Rückenlehne. Tom setzte sich, Selwyn tat es ihm auf dem Gegenstück gleich.

„Ich hoffe Sie hatten eine angenehme Reise?", fragte Selwyn.

„Durchaus."

„Meine Frau fürchtete schon, Sie würden nicht herfinden."

„Ach, tat sie dies?" Tom traute Isabelle diese Gefühlsregung keinesfalls zu, ihrem Mann dagegen schon.

„Natürlich. Nicht wahr, meine Liebe?", sagte Selwyn zu Isabelle, die gerade in diesem Moment den Salon betrat.

„Was ist wahr, Liebster?", erwiderte Isabelle liebenswürdig.

Tom beobachtete ihre Mimik genau bei den folgenden Worten ihres Mannes. „Ich sagte Tom hier gerade, dass du dich sorgtest, ob er hier auch wohlbehalten ankommen würde."

Isabelle verzog ihren Mund zu einem gezierten Lächeln, Tom hätte es ihr abgekauft, wären ihre Augen nicht kalt und emotionslos gewesen. „Oh, ja", bestätigte sie mit einem glaubhaften Ton der Sanftmut in der Stimme. „Wir wohnen schließlich doch recht abgelegen."

Selwyn deutete auf den kleineren Sessel zu seiner Rechten, während er sagte: „Was für ein unbescholtenes Ding du doch sein kannst. Tom ist ein fähiger Zauberer, dich sich sehr gut zu Recht finden kann."

Isabelle setzte sich: „Ja, das war wirklich ein naiver Gedanke von mir. Verzeihen Sie, Mr. Riddle."

„Tom bitte", erwiderte Tom mit einem charmanten Lächeln. Sie war gut, richtig gut. Würde er ihre Augen nicht permanent beobachten, hätte er ihre Vorstellung für perfekt befunden. Doch sie hatte das gleiche Problem wie er selbst. Man konnte Stimme, Haltung, Mimik und alles andere verstellen, selbst die Reaktionen der Augen, aber nie ihren Ausdruck. Doch auch dies waren alte Informationen. Warum schauspielerte sie so? Warum demütigte sie sich so bewusst vor ihrem Mann. Hatte Selwyn vielleicht doch irgendwelche verborgenen Talente?

„Meine Freunde Abraxas Malfoy und Orion Black haben mir ja schon einiges über Sie berichtet, Tom. Doch ich freue mich heute auf die Gelegenheit, Sie besser kennenlernen zu dürfen. Erlauben Sie mir die Frage, was machen Sie denn beruflich?"

Tom ließ Isabelle keine Sekunde aus den Augen, als er Selwyn antwortete: „Ich fürchte für meine Tätigkeit gibt es keinen orthodoxen Begriff. Man könnte mich aber wohl als Sammler seltener und außergewöhnlicher Raritäten bezeichnen."

„Magischer Herkunft, nehme ich an."

„Selbstverständlich."

„Sammeln Sie für sich oder pflegen Sie auch mit diesen Raritäten zu handeln?"

„Das kommt ganz auf den magischen Gegenstand an. Ich neige dazu, mir besondere Dinge anzueignen und sie nicht wieder loszulassen, ehe ich nicht ihr letztes Geheimnis entlüftet habe." Wieder sah Tom direkt Isabelle an, die seinen Blick mit einem sonderbaren Funkeln in den Augen erwiderte.

„Nun erlauben Sie mir jedoch auch die Gegenfrage, Alton. Womit verbringen Sie Ihre Zeit, wenn Sie sich nicht um Ihre reizende Ehefrau kümmern?" Isabelles Gesicht ziert ein verlegenes Lächeln und eine leichte Röte stieg ihr ins Gesicht. Selwyn beachtete die Reaktion seiner Frau jedoch nicht, sondern antwortete überheblich: „Ich komme nicht zu allzu vielen anderen Tätigkeiten, da mich die Verwaltung des Anwesens sehr in Anspruch nimmt."

„Aber natürlich. Anwesen und Name müssen gepflegt werden."

„Besonders Letzteres wird immer wichtiger, wenn ich mir die derzeitige politische Lage so ansehe", seufzte Selwyn. Tom wandte nun ihm seine Aufmerksamkeit zu, Isabelle aber noch immer aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtend. Natürlich wusste Selwyn um Toms Ambitionen. Die Frage war nur, wie weit Selwyn sich in Toms Pläne involvieren ließ. Das herauszufinden war das zweite Ziel, welches Tom sich für den heutigen Tag gesetzt hatte.

„Ein heikles Thema, in der Tat. Doch leider sehe ich keine Ambitionen im Ministerium, gewisse _Umstände_ zu ändern", erwiderte Tom.

„Im Ministerium werden jüngste Entwicklungen doch gar begrüßt, wie ich bedauerlicherweise vernehmen durfte. Zum Glück gibt es noch Mitglieder der magischen Gemeinschaft _außerhalb_ des Ministeriums, die sich gewisser Probleme annehmen zu gedenken", sagte Selwyn lauernd.

„Ist dem so?", fragte Tom spielerisch.

Selwyn blinzelte verwirrt. Dann: „Wir sollten uns keine falsche Scheu geben, Tom. Abraxas und Orion machten mir sehr deutlich, welchen Dienst Sie der magischen Gemeinschaft erbringen wollen."

„Wenn Sie diesbezüglich so deutlich im Bilde sind, Alton. Warum die versteckten Reden?"

Selwyn warf einen kurzen Blick auf seine Frau. Dann sagte er zu ihr: „Isabelle, meine Liebe, sieh nach, wie weit der Tee ist."

Isabelle lächelte Selwyn liebevoll an, dann machte sie Anstalten sich zu erheben. Es war Zeit sich einzuschalten. „Alton, ich erkenne Ihre Absicht, Ihre Frau willentlich aus dem Raum zu schicken, um diese eher heikle Angelegenheit zu besprechen. Doch den Grund kann ich nicht erahnen."

Isabelle setzte sich wieder. Selwyn suchte nach Worten: „Ich denke… also… Ich denke wirklich nicht, dass dieses Thema vor Isa… Sie ist eine Frau!"

Tom beobachtete jede Reaktion Isabelles, als er mit wohlklingender und lehrender Stimme sprach: „Ich denke wir sind uns einig, dass Frauen den magischen Fähigkeiten der Männer unterlegen sind und sich eher auf Haus und Hof, als auf Politik konzentrieren sollten. Aber", sagte er, als er merkte, wie Selwyn zum Sprechen ansetzten wollte. „Die wichtigste Aufgabe einer Frau ist es, ihren Ehemann zu unterstützen und das in allen Belangen. Ich schätzte Isabelle durchaus für fähig ein, Stillschweigen zu bewahren. Zumal ich ihr zu unterstellen wage, dass sie sich durchaus ihre eigenen Gedanken zu dem Thema gemacht hat. Nicht wahr?"

Beide Männer richteten ihren Blick auf Isabelle, diese zögerte, ihre Wangen färbten sich noch etwas röter. „Sei mir nicht böse, Alton", begann sie mit zitternder Stimme, doch stets kühlen Augen. „Ich habe so viele Andeutungen gehört und ich kenne ja die Reden von Vater und Lion. Ich schwöre, ich habe niemals gelauscht, aber ich weiß durchaus, worüber ihr sprecht. Ich bin neugierig geworden und habe Nachforschungen angestellt." Beschämt senkte Isabelle ihren Blick, Selwyns Blick dagegen durchbohrte sie beinahe.

„Du hast Nachforschungen angestellt", fragte er zornig. Isabelle nickte, sie sah noch immer zu Boden. Was für ein schauspielerisches Talent, schoss es Tom durch den Kopf.

„Hast du mit irgendjemanden darüber gesprochen?", fragte Selwyn und versuchte bedrohlich zu wirken.

Isabelle sah entsetzt auf. „Nein!", dementierte sie. „Ich würde nie…"

„Gut, wenigstens etwas", unterbrach Selwyn sie. „Wir reden später darüber." Dann wandte er sich wieder an Tom, dem nicht entging, dass Isabelle ihrem Mann einen abwertenden Blick zuwarf, ehe sie sich wieder kontrollierte. „Tom, ich stimme Ihnen zu, dass die höchste Aufgabe einer Frau es ist, ihrem Mann treu zu sein. Doch ich halte es wirklich für besser, wenn meine Frau geht. Nicht nur um meinetwillen, sie hat ein leichtes Gemüt und ich will sie nicht schrecken mit diesen düsteren Zukunftsaussichten."

Bevor Tom etwas sagen konnte, erhob Isabelle selbst in einem schüchternen Ton das Wort: „Alton, es tut mir Leid, dass ich unaufrichtig zu dir war und dir etwas verschwiegen habe. Doch du sollst wissen, dass ich mich nur um dich sorgte. Es war furchtbar dumm von mir, aber du bist mein Ehemann und ich liebe dich. Ich möchte immer an deiner Seite stehen, dein Wohl geht vor dem Meinen. Es belastet mich, wenn du Sorgen hast. Bitte schicke mich nicht fort!"

Selwyns Gesichtsausdruck wurde sofort liebenswürdig. Gütig wandte er sich zu seiner Frau, der nun Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln liefen: „Aber, aber, meine Liebe. Weine nicht. Ich schicke dich nicht fort, du darfst bleiben. Doch unterbrich uns nicht und sprich nur, wenn du gefragt wirst." Ein strahlendes Lächeln breitete sich auf Isabelles Gesicht aus. Eifrig nickte sie und sprang auf, um ihren Mann um den Hals zu fallen. Dieser tätschelte ihren Kopf, um sie dann wieder sanft auf ihren Platz zu geleiten.

Tom beobachtete die Szene mit Interesse. Ihm war durchaus aufgefallen, dass Isabelle soeben wieder ein glanzvolles Schauspiel geliefert hatte. Zum ersten Mal an diesem Nachmittag glaubte er allerdings nun den Grund für diese Komödie zu sehen. Sie beeinflusste Selwyn, sie tat so, als sei sie schwach, verehre ihren Mann, um ihn dann in die richtigen Bahnen zu lenken. Tom verwarf so die für ihn inzwischen abwegige Idee, dass Selwyn etwas gegen seine Frau in der Hand hatte. Doch eine Frage blieb. Warum erniedrigte sie sich selber so? Sie war stärker als er, sie würde ihn problemlos auch ohne dieses Theater lenken können. Also warum diese Demütigung? Sein Blick fiel auf die Standuhr, es war spät geworden und er hatte noch etwas vor. Natürlich war er mit Selwyn nun nicht weit gekommen, doch es spielte keine Rolle. Isabelle war es, die er überzeugen musste. Was interessierte ihn da ihr Ehemann.

Mit einem vernehmlichen Seufzen blickte er noch einmal auffälliger auf die Standuhr: „Alton, es tut mir furchtbar leid, Sie schon verlassen zu müssen. Gerade, wo das Thema so interessant wurde, doch dringende Geschäfte müssen heute noch erledigt werden."

„Wie schade, Tom. Wie schade. Ich kenne die Bedeutung wichtiger Geschäfte, doch ich hoffe Sie bald wieder bei uns willkommen heißen zu dürfen, um das Thema weiter zu vertiefen."

„Nur zu gerne, Alton. Zu gerne. Jetzt muss ich mich aber wirklich sputen."

Tom stand auf und ließ sich zurück in die Eingangshalle führen, wo eine Hauselfe ihm Hut und Umhang brachte. Großspurig schüttelte Selwyn ihm die Hand, sein Händedruck war feucht und labbrig. Keine gute Kombination. Dann wandte Tom sich an Isabelle, er ergriff ihre Hand und hauchte einen Kuss darauf. Als er sich aufrichtete, sah er ihr direkt in die Augen und flüsterte für Selwyn unhörbar: „Ich hoffe wir kommen in nächster Zeit zu einem Gespräch ohne Unterbrechungen durch weniger geeignete Gesellschaft."

Isabelle sah ihm ebenfalls in die Augen und lächelte. Ihr Lächeln war kalt und bewies so paradoxerweise die Ehrlichkeit dessen. Tom hatte heute vielleicht nicht alle seine Ziele erreicht, aber er war ein großes Stück weiter gekommen. Wenn sein nächstes Unterfangen ebenso gut laufen würde, stünde ihm schon bald nichts mehr im Wege.


	8. Eine ungewöhnliche Vereinbarung

Isabelle konnte sich ein leichtes Lächeln nicht verkneifen, als sie den Brief an einen ihrer Hauselfen übergab. Es hatte alles wie geplant funktioniert. Nur noch seine Zusage fehlte, wenn sie jedoch an Riddles Verhalten beim Tee dachte war sie sich sicher, dass er zusagen würde. Nicht ohne Stolz dachte sie an das Gespräch mit Alton zurück.

 _Sie saßen im Salon, Isabelle hatte ein Buch im Schoß, ein langweiliges Buch über Haushaltszauber, was sie weder interessierte noch tatsächlich las. Alton saß mit aufgeschlagenen_ Tagespropheten _ihr gegenüber._

„ _Mann wegen Gesetzesverstoß vor Gericht", murmelte er. „Hat Muggeln verzauberte Bücher verkauft, die sie in den Wahnsinn treiben. Drei Muggel zu Tode gekommen. Gesetz für… Komitee für muggelgerechte Entschuldigungen und Büro gegen den Missbrauch von Magie… Ist das zu fassen?", rief er plötzlich aus und sah auf._

„ _Was ist denn, Liebling?", fragte Isabelle mit Sorge in der Stimme._

„ _Anscheinend hat ein Zauberer in London verhexte Bücher verkauft, die den Leser in den Wahnsinn treiben. Drei Muggel haben Selbstmord begangen. Einer Erleichterung für die Welt, wenn du mich fragst. Den Täter stellen sie jedoch tatsächlich vors Zaubergamot um ein Exempel zu statuieren. Es droht ihm Askaban! Ist das der gerechte Lohn für den selbstverschuldeten Mord von ein paar Muggeln?"_

 _Es sprach für Altons Aufregung, dass er Isabelle das alles erzählte und nicht nur abwinkte, dass sie es ohnehin nicht verstehen würde. Sie wurde hellhörig bei den Gedanken. Wenn das nicht eine Chance bot. „Die Richter werden erkennen, dass sie einen Fehler begehen", sagte sie. „Wann ist denn die Anhörung?"_

„ _In drei Tagen", grummelte Alton._

„ _In drei Tagen… Da sind die Blacks zu uns zum Tee eingeladen."_

„ _Sie kommen nicht, Orion geht zu dieser Anhörung."_

„ _Ohh", sagte Isabelle. „Wie schade, dabei habe ich mich schon auf ein angeregtes Gespräch mit Walpurga gefreut."_

 _Alton sagte nichts. Also fuhr Isabelle unbekümmert fort. „Orion ist so ein vielbeschäftigter Mann und doch ist sein Verhalten so löblich, wenn er zu diesem Prozess geht und sein Privatvergnügen einschränkt."_

„ _Sehr löblich, ja sehr", murmelte Alton offenbar in Gedanken._

„ _Wenn doch jeder Mann so handeln würde, wie viele Probleme solcher Art könnte man aus der Welt schaffen."_

 _Alton sah auf und durchbohrte sie mit einem wütenden Blick. „Was verstehst du schon davon", fauchte er._

 _Isabelle zuckte gespielt zusammen. „Nichts. Ich habe nur gedacht…"_

„ _Denke nicht. Das bekommt dir nicht gut", fuhr Alton ihr über den Mund. „Ich werde mit Orion korrespondieren und ihm mitteilen, dass ich ebenfalls zu dieser Anhörung gehen werde. Es ist an der Zeit diesen sogenannten Richtern vor Augen zu führen, wer die wahren Opfer dieser Zeit sind."_

„ _Alton, was für eine wunderbare Idee", rief Isabelle auf. Insgeheim dachte die jedoch, dass es auch Zeit wurde, dass er darauf kam. Es wäre schwierig geworden, ihm weitere Hinweise zu geben, ohne es direkt zu sagen._

 _Bei dem bewundernden Blick seiner Frau, richtete Alton sich sogleich auf und setzte eine triumphierende Miene auf. Ein äußerst lächerlicher Anblick. Doch was kümmerte es Isabelle, die ihr Ziel erreicht hatte._

Wie erahnt hatte Isabelle nicht lange auf das Antwortschreiben Riddles warten müssen, er bestätigte Isabelle mit seiner Zusage. Wieder lächelte Isabelle, was ungewöhnlich für sie war. Doch der Vorfreude auf diesen interessant zu erwartenden Nachmittag konnte sie sich nicht entziehen.

Tom erkannte auf einen Blick, dass die Dame des Hauses diesmal nicht an einem der vielen Fenster stand und seine Ankunft beobachtete. Er war gespannt auf diesen Nachmittag gewesen. Die Einladung, die diesmal von ihr stammte, hatte sein Interesse geweckt. Er war sich nicht sicher, was dieser Nachmittag bringen würde, was ihn auch ein wenig nervös machte, wie er sich ungerne eingestand. Er hatte für gewöhnlich die Geschehnisse und die Personen um sich unter seiner Kontrolle. Bei Isabelle war es nicht so.

Wie auch bei seinem letzten Privatbesuch, öffnete ihm eine Hauselfe die Tür. Diesmal waren jedoch keine Schritte zu hören, was darauf schließen ließ, dass er diesmal nicht persönlich von den Hausherren abgeholt werden würde. Sofern beide denn überhaupt anwesend waren. Die Hauselfe führte Tom eine imposante Eingangstreppe hinauf. Er erwartete in einen der Salons geführt zu werden, stattdessen machte die Hauselfe mit einer Verbeugung vor einer großen Flügeltür halt und sagte: „Die Bibliothek, Master Riddle. Madame Selwyn erwartet Sie bereits." Dann verschwand sie mit einem leisen Knall.

Die Bibliothek. Nur ein kurzes, sowie kaum wahrnehmbares Stirnrunzeln verriet Toms Überraschung, nicht wie üblich als Gast in einem der Salons empfangen zu werden. Lautlos öffnete er die schwere Holztür. Der Geruch nach altem Holz, Pergament und Stau empfingen ihn. Er fühlte sich an die Bibliothek von Hogwarts erinnert, ein kurzes Gefühl des Glücks durchströmte ihn. Doch es ebbte schnell ab.

Die hohen Regale standen in Reih und Glied auf dem abgelaufenen Boden. Doch Tom beachtete sie nicht. Stattdessen ließ er den Blick durch den Raum schweifen, solange er ihn überblicken konnte. Isabelle stand vor dem einzigen Fenster der Bibliothek. Die Vorhänge waren geöffnet, es lag zur Nordseite hin, sodass das Sonnenlicht keine Gefahr für die sicherlich teilweise sehr alten Bücher darstellte. Tom hatte mit einem imposanten Auftritt Isabelles gerechnet. Sie wusste sich in Szene zu setzten. Das schwache Licht von draußen umschmeichelte ihre schlanke Silhouette, die durch den Zaubererumhang, den sie trug, größer wirkte, als gewöhnlich.

„Mr. Riddle", grüßte Isabelle Riddle. Sie genoss es, dass er beeindruckt von dem Raum schien, auch wenn er es zu verbergen suchte.

„Ich dachte, wir wären schon bei den Vornamen angelangt, Mrs. Selwyn", erwiderte Riddle.

„Darf ich Sie bitten, sich zu setzten, _Tom_?"

„Natürlich, _Isabelle_ ", sagte Riddle und ließ sich in einen der Sessel nieder, die vor dem Fenster standen. Isabelle setzte sich in den daneben. Riddle hatte die Ellenbogen, auf die hohen Armelehnen gestützt, die Hände gefaltet und das Kinn daraufgelegt. Er saß noch immer gerade, die Position sah eingeübt aus. Auch Isabelle hatte die Hände gefaltet und die Arme auf den Lehnen abgestützt, nur ihr Rücken war gerade an der Rückenlehne.

„Ihr Mann ist nicht daheim?", fragte Riddle.

„Nein, er befindet sich bei einer Anhörung im Ministerium. Der Fall mit den Muggelselbstmorden."

„Auf Ihren Rat hin, nehme ich an."

„Mein Mann tut, was ihm beliebt. Ich bin nur seine gehorsame Ehefrau", erwiderte Isabelle mit einem leicht sarkastischen Unterton.

„Natürlich", antwortete Tom im gleichen Tonfall. „Darf ich fragen, was mir die Ehre dieser Einladung beschafft?"

„Bei Ihrem letzten Besuch, haben Sie einige interessante Ansätze bezüglich der Probleme in der Politik angedeutet. Ich würde gerne mehr darüber hören."

„Ihr Mann war weniger angetan, wie mir schien. Er scheint der Meinung zu sein, das wäre ein unangemessenes Thema für eine Frau."

„Reden wir offen miteinander, Tom. Sie wissen genauso gut, wie ich, dass mein Mann über die Intelligenz eines Flubberwurms verfügt. Und Ihnen ist ebenfalls klar, dass Alton genauso viel Macht über mich hat, wie der besagte Flubberwurm."

„Das ist mir durchaus aufgefallen", sagte Tom, der seine Annahme nur bestärkt sah. „Mir ist zudem auch aufgefallen, dass Sie für eine Hexe ein scheinbar außergewöhnliches Talent haben und es Ihnen nicht an Intelligenz mangelt. Doch ich kann nicht nachvollziehen, wie ich zugeben muss, warum Sie sich Ihrem Mann fügen, vergleichen Sie ihn doch selbst mit einem Flubberwurm."

„Das ist meine Privatangelegenheit, die ich Sie bitte zu respektieren. Ich frage Sie schließlich auch nicht, was sie bei _Borgin &Burke's_ tun. Eine Berufswahl, die nicht ihren Begabungen entspricht."

Tom verspürte aufsteigende Wut über diese Abfuhr. Es gefiel ihm nicht, dass sie seine Fragen nicht beantwortete. Ganz und gar nicht, doch er musste damit leben. Isabelle hatte offen zugegeben, dass sie die Familiengeschicke der Selwyn lenkte. Indirekt, aber dennoch. Und er brauchte sie, wie auch die anderen Reinblutfamilien, damit seine Vorstellung der Zukunft in Erfüllung gehen konnte. „Wir bleiben also bei dem Geschäftlichen?", fragte er bemüht darum, seinen Zorn nicht zu zeigen.

„Das würde ich vorschlagen. Sie gaben zu, dass in der Politik, besonders bezüglich der neuerdings so beliebten Muggelfreundlichkeit, Fehler begangen werden. Ich nehme an, Sie haben Verbesserungsvorschläge?"

„Durchaus. Ich nehme an, ich kann offen sprechen?", fragte Tom. Natürlich würde er nicht vollkommen _offen sprechen_ , jedoch musste auch er aufpassen, dass seine Worte nicht an falsche Ohren gelangten.

Isabelle nickte zur Antwort. Sie wusste, worum es Riddle im Kern gehen würde. Hier musste er nichts befürchten. Hatten diese Mauern sicherlich schon ganz andere Hetztiraden gehört.

„Es ist eine Schande, dass die magische Gemeinschaft sich verstecken muss. Dass wir gezwungen sind, im Untergrund zu leben, sind wir doch deutlich mächtiger als jeder Muggel. Und dennoch lassen wir uns von unserer Furcht unterdrücken."

„Sie schlagen also vor, die Muggel zu vernichten. Für ein größeres Wohl?", fragte Isabelle mit Skepsis in der Stimme.

„Ich bin nicht Grindelwald", antwortete Tom, der die Anspielung sehr wohl verstanden hatte. „Man muss bedacht vorgehen, auch wenn ich ihm nicht Unrecht darin gebe, dass zu gewissen Zeiten der Zweck die Mittel heiligt. Des Weiteren ist die Vernichtung der Muggel der falsche Weg."

„Ja?", fragte Isabelle mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue. Riddle mochte zwar gerade gesagt haben, dass er nicht wie Grindelwald sei, vielleicht mochte das stimmen. Schließlich hatte sie keine Ahnung, wie Grindelwald in seinen jungen Jahren war, doch ob man es nun _Für das Größere Wohl_ oder _Der Zweck heiligt die Mittel_ nannte. Der Kern war der Gleiche. Was aber auch nichts Schlechtes bedeuten musste.

„Es wäre eine Verschwendung. Man muss ihr Potential ausschöpfen, soll die magische Gemeinschaft wieder ihre alte Größe erlangen. Eine noch nie gesehene Größe, mit den Hexen und Zauberern an der Spitze, die sich ihrer wahren Herkunft bewusst sind. Keine Schlammblüter werden das magische Blut weiter verunreinigen und kein Zauberer wird sich ducken, wenn er einen Muggel sieht."

„Das sind große Worte", meinte Isabelle. Große Worte und doch nichts Neues. Riddle war nicht der Erste, der die Zauberergemeinschaft zu vermeintlicher Größe führen wollte. Sie selber wünschte sich schließlich auch die gleichen Ziele zu erreichen. Doch schöne Wort halfen nicht. Es waren Taten, die etwas änderten. „Doch wie gedenken Sie, ihre Vision auch wahrhaftig werden zu lassen?"

Ein Lächeln verzog Riddles Mundwinkel, doch der kalte Ausdruck in seinen Augen zeigte, dass ihm nicht wirklich nach lächeln zu Mute war. Im Gegenteil, er schien schon fast zornig. Ein Umstand, den man weder seinen Worten, noch seiner Stimmlage auch nur im Geringsten anmerkte. „Sie können versichert sein, Isabelle, dass meinen Worten immer Taten folgen."

„Das möchte ich nicht anzweifeln. Doch es ist mir schleierhaft, dass ein Mitarbeiter, verzeihen Sie diese harte Ausdrucksweise, eines doch eher schäbigen Ladens in der Nokturngasse die richtigen Voraussetzungen hat, solch ein Unterfangen in die Wege zu leiten. Ist die Position des Zaubereiministers nicht eher dafür geeignet?"

Erneut blitze Zorn in Riddles Augen auf, doch Isabelle ließ sich davon nicht beirren. Sie hielt viel von Höflichkeit, jedoch war ihr jedwede Schleimerei zuwider. Es brachte nichts, an dem Kessel vorbei zu zaubern, sie bevorzugte den direkten Weg, mochte er auch unangenehm sein.

„Sie überschätzen die Macht des Zaubereiministers", sagte Tom, bemüht seinen Zorn nicht nach außen hin zu zeigen. Isabelles Worte hatten ihn gereizt, auch wenn sie aus Unwissenheit ausgesprochen waren. Sie hatte keinerlei Ahnung von seinen Plänen. Ihre Worte hatten sogar einen gewissen Wahrheitsanteil, wie er zugeben musste. Ein Mitarbeiter von _Borgin &Burke's_ hatte tatsächlich nur wenig Chancen, die Welt zu verändern. Doch er war kein einfacher Mitarbeiter, er war der Erbe Slytherins. Er war zu höherem bestimmt und das musste er dieser verwöhnten Hexe neben ihm zeigen. Subtil und mit Charme. Er würde sie einwickeln, wie er all seine Anhänger eingewickelt hatte. Der Umstand, dass sie eine Frau war, würde es ihm noch mehr erleichtern.

„Tue ich das?", fragte Isabelle mit hochgezogener Braue.

„Durchaus. Der britische Zaubereiminister verwaltet die verschiedenen Zaubereiministerien, kann ihre personelle Besetzung, die inhaltliche Arbeit und sogar ihre Struktur bestimmen. Auch in der Gesetztesgestaltung und in der Rechtsprechung hat der Zaubereiminister weitreichende Befugnisse. Doch wie auch in anderen Staaten, ist er von dem Willen des Volkes abhängig. Jahrelange fälschliche Moralvorstellungen zwingen den Zaubereiminister dem Willen der magischen Gemeinschaft zu folgen. Wohin uns das geführt hat, sieht man. Das System ist veraltet. Es braucht eine Überholung von außerhalb."

„Kein Zauberer, mag er noch so mächtig sein, so charmant, so gutaussehend, kann das Zaubereiministerium alleine zu Fall bringen. Sie haben selbst gesagt, die magische Gemeinschaft ist in gewisser Weise in ihren Vorstellungen, was richtig und was falsch ist, verdorben. Ein Despot wird nicht unterstützt werden."

„Es ist nicht von Interesse, was die Gesamtheit der magischen Bevölkerung denkt. Es ist wichtig, dass die richtigen Zauberer einen unterstützen. Die zukünftige Elite, die auch schon heute sich ihrer Pflichten bewusst ist."

„Ich verstehe", antwortete Isabelle, der tatsächlich einiges klargeworden war. _Borgin &Burke's _gaben sicherlich keinen Prestigegrund dort zu arbeiten, aber man konnte Kontakte knüpfen. Riddle sah, welche der reinblütigen Familien eher geneigt waren seinen Plänen beizutreten. Er war nur ein einzelner Zauberer, auch wenn er wohl alle Kriterien vereinte, die sie soeben aufgezählt hatte, doch er brauchte sie. Er brauchte die großen Familien. Sowohl die finanzielle Unterstützung, die sie boten, als auch die reine Zauberkraft, die die einzelnen Mitglieder ihm boten. Die Frage war nun, wollte er das Geld der Selwyns oder auch Isabelles persönliche Unterstützung?

„Ich weiß, dass Abraxas, die Blacks und die Averys recht angetan von Ihnen sind, Tom. Ich nehme an, Sie brauchen auch die Unterstützung der Selwyns, um Ihre Pläne umsetzten zu können."

„Meine Freunde sind doch zahlreicher, als Sie vermuten, Isabelle. Natürlich kann ich aus Sicherheitsgründen Ihnen keine Namen nennen. Doch seinen Sie gewiss, dass Ihre Mittel gut angelegt wären."

„Meine Mittel?"

„Nun, Ihnen wird klar sein, dass solch ein Unterfangen gewisser finanzieller Hilfen bedarf."

Nun breitete sich auf Isabelles Gesicht ein abfälliges Lächeln aus. Kein Gespieltes. „Tom, ich darf Sie daran erinnern, dass ich, trotz des angenommenen Nachnamens, keine wahre Selwyn bin. Hinzu kommt, dass die finanziellen Belange alleine in der Macht meines Mannes liegen."

„Und Ihr Mann liegt Ihren eigenen Worten nach in Ihrer Hand", erwiderte Tom.

„Sicher. Doch was hätte ich davon, Alton zu überreden, Ihnen zu helfen?"

Was? Tom hatte Mühe seine Verwirrung zu verbergen. Hatte er nicht so eben dargelegt, wie seine Vision aussah? Was fragte diese Impertinenz in Person denn nun nach Ihrem eigenen Vorteil? Sollte die Ordnung der magischen Gemeinschaft nicht Lohn genug sein?

Isabelle schien Toms Unmut zu spüren, denn sie fügte an: „Sehen Sie, Tom. Sie haben deutlich da gelegt, wo sie die Zukunft der magischen Gemeinschaft sehen. Dem stimme ich auch völlig zu, doch ich sehe nicht, worin mein Vorteil besteht. Sollte alles nach Ihrem Plan verlaufen, werde ich noch immer mit Alton verheiratet sein, meine Position wird sich nicht ändern. Nicht einmal mein Leben, denn Altons uninspirierender Charakter wird auch bei einer reinblütigen Regierung der gleiche bleiben. Falls Ihr Plan jedoch misslingt, verlieren die Selwyns nicht nur ein Vermögen, sondern auch im schlimmsten Fall ihr Ansehen. Alton könnte nach Askaban geschickt werden."

„Etwas, was Sie persönlich nur wenig stören würde."

„Die Abwesenheit meines Ehemannes? Ich würde es begrüßen, jedoch würde ich im Fall der Inhaftierung von Alton wohl kaum unser Vermögen behalten dürfen."

„Was kann ich Ihnen bieten, dass Sie meine Pläne unterstützen? Was wünschen Sie sich, Isabelle?" Tom sprach Isabelles Namen voller Sanftmut aus, liebkoste jede Silbe, doch die Hausherrin ließ sich von dieser Schmeichelei nicht beeindrucken.

„Das Gleiche, wonach Sie streben, Tom. Macht."

„Macht?", fragte Tom verblüfft. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Diese Frau unterwarf sich freiwillig ihrem einfältigen Ehemann und strebte doch nach Macht? Das passte nicht zusammen.

Isabelle sah Riddles Verwirrung. Sie konnte sie nachvollziehen. Warum sollte sie nach macht streben, wenn sie sich doch freiwillig Alton unterordnete? Nun, Riddle konnte nicht wissen, dass Isabelle keinesfalls plante, den Rest ihres Lebens an Altons Seite zu verbringen. Im Gegenteil. Sollten Riddles Pläne in Erfüllung gehen, würde es einige Unruhen geben. Das Verschwinden eines einzelnen Zauberers würde da wohl kaum auffallen.

„Ja, Macht, Tom", bestätigte Isabelle. „Inwieweit können Sie mir versprechen, dass ich nicht leer ausgehe, wenn Sie Ihre Pläne in die Tat umsetzten?"

„Die Umsetzung meiner Pläne wird für jeden reinblütigen Zauberer ein Gewinn sein."

„Nur bin ich leider kein Zauberer, Tom. Ich bin eine Hexe und doch sehr viel begabter als die meisten Ihrer reinblütigen Zaubererfreunde. Ich biete Ihnen nicht nur finanzielle Unterstützung an, Tom. Ich biete ebenso Wissen."

„Wissen?", fragte Tom leicht überrumpelt ob dieser forschen Vorgehensweise von Isabelle.

„Sehen Sie sich um, Tom. Lesen Sie die Buchtitel. Die Verbotene Abteilung in Hogwarts ist Kinderkram dagegen. Ich biete Ihnen nicht nur unbeschränkten Zugang zu dem Wissen in diesem Raum, auch gebe ich Ihnen das Recht sich in unserem hauseigenen Labor zu betätigen. Im Gegenzug möchte ich aktive Teilhabe an Ihren Plänen haben. Ich möchte einen Wissensaustausch. Ich kann mich nur dunkel an Sie in Hogwarts erinnern, doch schon damals schien Ihr Talent und Wissen außergewöhnlich. Teilen Sie ihr Wissen und ich teile Meines mit Ihnen."

Tom verfluchte sich. Er hatte diese Frau unterschätzt, deutlich unterschätzt. Er hätte es besser wissen müssen. Sie war nicht dumm, sie wollte mehr. Das konnte er ihr nicht geben. Wissen war Macht, er konnte sein Wissen nicht mit jeder dahergelaufenen Hexe teilen. Andererseits war Wissen Macht. Sie hatte Recht, nur ein kurzer Einblick in die Titel der Bücher hatte ihm genügt, dass selbst für eine reinblütige Familie das einer erstaunliche Sammlung war. Sollte er sie gewähren lassen? Sollte er auf den Handel eingehen? Im Grunde hatte er nichts zu verlieren. Isabelle mochte schlau sein, talentiert, doch sie war ihm definitiv unterlegen. Sie würde keine Gefahr für ihn darstellen, besonders nicht, wenn sie ihn unterstützte. Und sollte man einen Drachen nicht immer von vorne angreifen, wenn man ihn besiegen wollte? Er würde Isabelle nahe bei sich halten, sie zu einer treuen Anhängerin machen und sich ihre zur Not entledigen, falls es nötig sein sollte.

„Wir haben eine Vereinbarung", schloss Tom diese ungewöhnliche Partnerschaft. Isabelles überlegenes Lächeln nicht so schnell aus seinem Geist bekommend.


	9. Abendessen im kleinen Kreis

Das Kratzen des Bestecks auf dem teuren Porzellan wirkte unwirklich laut in dem großen Speisesaal. Jeden Tag aßen sie hier all ihre Mahlzeiten, egal ob sie Gäste hatten oder nicht. Isabelle hielt es für eine Verschwendung, diesen Raum so oft ausleuchten zu müssen und so Unmengen an Galeonen in Kerzen zu investieren. Nicht, dass die Selwyns demnächst unter Geldnot leiden würde. Aber wie schnell die sicher geglaubten Galeonen verschwinden konnten, hatte Isabelle am eigenen Leib erfahren müssen. Es würde auch ein kleinerer Raum zum Speisen reichen, zumindest wenn sie und Alton alleine aßen und niemanden beeindrucken mussten.

„Ich würde es ja verstehen, wenn sie ihn für die Gefährdung des Geheimhaltungsabkommen verurteilt hätten. Ein paar Hundert Galeonen, um die Kosten des Ministeriums zu decken. Aber ihn gleich nach Askaban zu schicken aufgrund der absichtlichen und endlich tödlcihen Gefährdung von nichtmagischen Mitmenschen? Vollkommen übertrieben, Isabelle, vollkommen übertrieben!", ereiferte sich Alton.

„Absolut, Liebling", erwiderte Isabelle pflichtbewusst und war ausnahmsweise einmal mit ihrem Mann einer Meinung. Beziehungsweise mit Black, Malfoy, Lestrange und den anderen einer Meinung, deren Ansichten Alton nun seit etwas mehr als einer halben Stunde stetig wiedergab.

„Ich habe vorhin erst mit Orion darüber gesprochen. Der Internationale Status zur Geheimhaltung der Magie wurde zum Schutz der magischen Gemeinschaft erlassen. Wie kann es sein, dass unter Vorwand dieser Regelung nun jeder dahergelaufene Muggel besser geschützt wird? Ist es wirklich gerechtfertigt, dass ein Zauberer den Rest seines Lebens unter ständiger Qual in Askaban leben muss, nur weil ein paar Muggel Unfälle hatten? Sicher nicht!" Bei seinen letzten Worten haute Alton mit der flachen Hand auf den Tisch. Die Geste, die seinen Worten eigentlich Nachdruck geben, driftete jedoch ins lächerliche ab. Nicht nur das ein wütender Alton in seiner vollen Schmächtigkeit eher an eine wütende Doxy erinnerte, als an einen gefährlichen Zauberer. Durch das fehlerhafte Verwenden von Fachbegriffen, schaffte Alton es immer wieder darzustellen, wie wenig Ahnung er doch hatte. Und dabei war es vollkommen gleich, um welches Thema es sich genau handelte. Es hieß jeder Mensch hatte zumindest eine Stärke, nun Altons einzige Stärke war wohl seine Blindheit gegenüber der Realität.

Doch Isabelle schwieg zu dem Fehler, wie sie es immer tat. Wie sie es noch eine Weile tun würde. Sie erniedrigte sich vor ihrem Mann, doch das kümmerte sie wenig. Was brauchte sie die Meinung eines anderen, um sich ihrer Überlegenheit bewusst zu sein? Sie war keine Gryffindor, die auf Ruhm und Ehre schworen, die sich vor anderen beweisen mussten, um den Schatten eines kläglichen Selbstwertgefühls zu erhaschen. Sie war eine Slytherin. Sie war eine äußerst talentierte, intelligente und auch noch sehr gut aussehende Hexe. Reinblütig und Spross einer mächtigen Familie, ungeachtet jüngster Vorkommnisse. Isabelle wusste wie viel sie wert war, was machte da schon die Meinung eines einzelnen Zauberers oder die seiner Freunde. Wer ihren Wert nicht erkannt, der war es seinerseits nicht wert, dass sie ihn beachtete.

„Wein", befahl Alton einer Hauselfe, die begonnen hatte ein paar der leeren Platten abzudecken. Es, Isabelle hatte keine Ahnung, ob die Elfe männlich oder weiblich war, nickte und verschwand mit einem Ploppen.

„Schenk mir auch ein", befahl Isabelle dem Wesen, als es etwas von dem goldfarbenen Elfenwein in Altons Glas gefüllt hatte. Ehe die Elfe jedoch zu Isabelles Glas hinüber gehen konnte, hielt Alton das Wesen auf.

„Kein Wein für dich, Frau. Erst wenn du sicher bist, dass die Aktionen der letzten Nächte keine Früchte getragen haben."

Pflichtbewusst nickte Isabelle, verfluchte ihren Mann jedoch innerlich. Natürlich hatten diese _Aktionen_ keine Früchte getragen, würden sie auch nie. Dafür sorgte Isabelle schon.

„Wie umsichtig du doch wieder bist, Alton", sagte sie mit einem gezierten Lächeln. „Ich habe daran gar nicht gedacht. Ich bin mit den Gedanken noch immer bei diesem armen Zauberer. Ein ganzes Leben bei diesen garstigen Dementoren, wie schrecklich."

„Du bist zu gütig, Liebling. Mache dir um den Mann keine Sorgen. Sein Schicksal ist hart, jedoch in gewisser Weise verdient. Auch wenn ich, und wie ich anmerken darf, mein geschätzter Freund Abraxas ebenfalls, der Meinung bin, dass er uns Zauberern einen Dienst erwiesen hat, so ist er doch selbst schuld, sich erwischen zu lassen."

„Abraxas kann sich wirklich glücklich schätzen, dich als Freund zu haben." Eher andersherum, aber das musste Alton ja nicht wissen.

„Es ist ein Geben und Nehmen, meine Liebe. Ein Geben und Nehmen. Während ich Abraxas immer versuche mit Rat und Tat zu Seite zu stehen, so erweist er mir diesen Dienst doch ebenfalls."

„Natürlich. Es ist wichtig, dass wir in solch schweren Zeiten zusammenhalten."

„Ganz Recht. Ganz Recht. Tatsächlich hat Tom- Du erinnerst dich an ihn? Der große, dunkelhaarige Mann, der am Anfang des Monats bei uns war? Tom hat jedenfalls etwas ganz Ähnliches gesagt, berichtete Abraxas heute mir und Orion."

Endlich. Isabelle hatte schon den ganzen Abend Anspielungen auf Riddle gemacht. Es wurde auch Zeit, dass Alton es begriff. In solchen Situationen musste Isabelle sich besonders oft fragen, ob die Kleingeistigkeit ihres Mannes nun eher Fluch oder Segen war.

„Ein wirklich außergewöhnlicher, junger Mann", fuhr Alton fort. Wobei Tom als _jungen Mann_ zu bezeichnen, obwohl Alton selbst auch nur drei Jahre älter war, mehr als fehl am Platz schien. „Man könnte fast meinen, dass er zu uns gehöre. Eine Schande, dass seine Familie den Namen verlor. Aber gegen die Unfähigkeit der Ahnen, kann man nichts machen. Das weißt du ja aus eigener Erfahrung, Isabelle."

Isabelle lächelte bei dieser Spitze. Gegen die Unfähigkeit der Verwandtschaft konnte man tatsächlich nichts tun, aber beseitigen konnte man jene Verwandtschaft jederzeit, angeheiratet hin oder her. Doch eine andere Information war viel interessanter in diesem Zusammenhang.

„Ich kann mich nicht entsinnen, den Namen Riddle schon einmal gehört zu haben", griff Isabelle die Information auf, die Alton eben angedeutet hatte.

„Natürlich nicht. Keiner der großen Familien trägt diesen Namen. Doch viel interessanter ist auch der Name seiner Mutter: Gaunt. Ich dachte immer der letzte Spross der Gaunts, Martin oder so ähnlich, wäre vor ein paar Jahren in Askaban verstorben, aber anscheinend haben Mitglieder der Familie überlebt. Wenn auch unter anderem Namen. Schade, dass die letzten der Familie sich nicht mit einer der anderen großen Familien verbündet haben. Eine wahre Verschwendung des alten Bluts."

„Es heißt die Gaunts wären alle verrückt", erinnerte sich Isabelle an die Worte ihres Vaters, als er auf der Suche nach einer möglichen Partie für seine Kinder, alle Familien der Unantastbaren 28 beleuchtet hatte.

„Jede Familie hat seinen Schandfleck", winkte Alton ab. „Tom ist der beste Beweis, dass die Kraft des Blutes noch immer stärker ist, als gewisse geistige Behinderungen."

 _Wie wahr deine Worte doch sind, geschätzter Ehemann_ , dachte Isabelle in einem sarkastischen Unterton. Nach außen hin zeigte sie jedoch wieder nur einen dankbaren Gesichtsausdruck, als hätte Alton ihr soeben die Erleuchtung ihres Lebens beschert. In gewisser Weise hatte er ihr tatsächlich weitergeholfen. Doch diese neue Information über Riddle, beziehungsweise ihren Nutzen, würde sie später überdenken. Nun musste sie ihr Ziel für den heutigen Abend erst einmal verwirklichen.

„Ich bin froh, dass wir so gute Freunde haben wie die Malfoys. Kecia hilft mir immer sehr, wenn ich sie um einen Rat bitte", brachte Isabelle das Gespräch zurück zu den Malfoys. So ganz gelogen waren ihre Worte tatsächlich nicht. Kecia Malfoy gab Isabelle durchaus das ein oder andere Mal neue Denkanstöße. Nur schade, dass die Hexe ihr Potential an Haushalt und Familie verschwendete. Aber jetzt, wo ihr Balg geboren worden war, war es zu spät. Einmal abgesehen davon, dass sie Abraxas wirklich liebte.

„In der Tat. So sieht es auch Abraxas. Er hat und für nächsten Donnerstag zum Abendessen bei sich auf Malfoy Manor eingeladen", teilte Alton Isabelle mit. Das war nicht ganz die Verabredung, die Alton treffen sollte. Da fuhr Alton auch bereits fort: „Es ist wichtig, in diesen Zeiten zusammenzuhalten, weißt du?" Ja, wusste sie, da sie das bereits vor einer viertel Stunde schon gesagt hatte.

Doch Alton war noch nicht fertig: „Die Blacks sind ebenfalls eingeladen und auch Rufus Lestrange wird wohl anwesend sein. Wir haben _wichtige_ Dinge zu besprechen."

„Darf ich fragen, was für Dinge?"

„Nichts, wovon du etwas verstehen würdest."

„Entschuldige, ich wollte nicht aufdringlich sein. Ich möchte dich doch nur unterstützen, so gut wie ich kann", beteuerte Isabelle, während ihr eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel floss. Eine schauspielerische Meisterleistung, wie sie fand.

Alton reagierte auch gleich wie gewünscht. Mit einer patschigen Bewegung tätschelte er die Hand seiner Frau. „Und das ist auch sehr wichtig, Schatz, dass du mich unterstützt. Aber du musst verstehen, dass es Dinge gibt, bei denen du mir nicht helfen kannst. Denk an Toms Worte."

Isabelle lächelte dankbar und beruhigt. Einladung und Riddle waren in einem Einklang, jetzt musste Alton nur noch die Verbindung ziehen. Was er aber gar nicht brauchte, wie seine nächsten Worte Isabelle zeigten: „Tom wird übrigens auch zu dem Essen bei den Malfoys kommen. Eine gute Gelegenheit ihn besser kennenzulernen. Besonders, wenn wir dann unter uns Männern sind. Die Anwesenheit der Ehefrau kann ein Gespräch doch recht einschränken. Man möchte euer Gemüt ja nicht zu sehr belasten mit der schrecklichen Realität und der den Männern angeeigneten Grobheit."

„Wie rücksichtsvoll du doch immer bist, Alton", sagte Isabelle strahlend. Es war nicht ganz das Ergebnis, auf das sie gehofft hatte, doch sie würde schon eine Möglichkeit finden, eine Minute alleine mit Tom verbringen zu können. Wenn sie es zumindest schaffen würde, Alton, Kecia und Walpurga aus dem Raum zu bekommen, vielleicht auch Lestrange. Abraxas wusste schließlich um die wahre Beziehung zwischen ihr und Alton, seine Anwesenheit wäre also tolerierbar. Bei Lestrange war sie sich nicht sicher. Isabelle wusste, dass der Erbe und ewige Junggeselle der Familie Lestrange sie damals als Ehefrau in Betracht gezogen hatte. Doch wusste sie nicht, ob er sie für ein genauso naives, dummes Püppchen hielt, wie Alton es tat. Sie würde vorsichtig sein müssen und die Situation abwarten.


	10. Abendgesellschaft bei den Malfoys

Mit einem leicht sehnsuchtsvollen Blick sah Isabelle zu ihrem blutroten Umhang hinüber. Rot stand ihr einfach ausgezeichnet, doch sie hatte viel zu selten die Gelegenheit diese doch sehr provokative Farbe zu tragen. Und das lag nicht nur an der Verbindung zu Gryffindor. Tatsächlich war das sogar kein sonderlich großes Problem. Godric Gryffindor war ein respektabler Zauberer gewesen, sein Haus hatte ehrenwerte Mitglieder hervorgebracht, genau wie Ravenclaw. Sogar Hufflepuff hatte sein ein oder anderes respektables Mitglied zu verzeichnen, besonders, wenn man das Augenmerk auf die größten Heiler der Geschichte legte. Nein, das eigentliche Problem bei der Farbe Rot, war die Farbe Rot. Es galt einfach als zu anstößig und zu auffallend eine solch, grelle Farbe zu tragen. Selbst die Muggelfrauen der gehobenen Gesellschaft ließen die Finger von diesem Ton. Vielleicht war das auch der Grund, warum Isabelle diesen Umhang besonders gerne mochte. Sie stach damit aus der Menge hervor. Immer trugen alle nur schwarze, blaue oder violette Umhänge. Ganz gewagt trugen jüngere Hexen und Zauberer manchmal sogar grün oder braun, das kam jedoch selten vor. Vielleicht sollte sie ihren roten Umhang einmal wieder tragen, als kleine Erinnerung für sich und andere, dass sie keinesfalls zu dem gewöhnlichen Einerlei der magischen Gesellschaft gehörte. Ja, das müsste sie einmal wieder tun. Jedoch nicht heute. Heute trug sie brav ihren, mit kaum sichtbaren Stickereien verzierten, schwarzen Umhang. Sittlich und brav, wie Alton es von seiner Frau erwartete.

Ihre Fingerspitzen glitten noch einmal über den verbotenen Stoff, dann schloss sie ihren Kleiderschrank und verbannte so die Farbe Rot und alle anderen Gedanken an so unwichtige Dinge wie Mode, aus ihren Gedanken.

Es war Samstagabend. Und sie hatte eine Verabredung. Sie hatte hohe Erwartungen an das Essen bei den Malfoys heute. Es würde eine interessante Gesellschaft zusammenkommen. Nun ja, plus die alte Sabberhexe Walpurga und Alton, doch das war nur eine kleine Einbuße. Wenn Isabelle ehrlich zu sich selbst war, war sie regelrecht gespannt auf die Gespräche und geäußerten Ansichten des Abends. Besonders auf die Meinungen von Riddle und Abraxas. Zwei sehr intelligente Männer mit den richtigen Vorstellungen.

„Frau", tönte es die Treppe hinauf. „Wir haben es eilig! Abraxas wartet nicht gerne!"

 _Nun, sie wollten Abraxas ja nicht warten lassen_ , dachte Isabelle sarkastisch. Sie griff nach ihrem Zauberstab, dann machte sie sich auf den Weg in die Eingangshalle.

Alton wartete dort schon ungeduldig auf sie, sein Fuß tippte ungalant auf den Boden. Sein teigiges Gesicht hatte rote Flecken bekommen, wie immer wenn ihm etwas nicht passte. Nur zu gut konnte man in diesen Gesten das Aufstampfen und Rotwerden eines kleinen Jungen erkenne, was Alton, wie Isabelle wusste, sich mühsam von seinem Vater hatte austreiben lassen müssen.

„Wir sind schon wieder viel zu spät", brüskierte sich Alton. „Wir sind zum sieben Uhr eingeladen und nun ist es schon beinahe zwei Minuten _nach_ sieben. Nicht zu vergessen die Zeit, die noch wegen des Apparieren hinzukommt. Das ist wirklich unverantwortlich von dir, Isabelle. Unverantwortlich!"

„Verzeih mir", erwiderte Isabelle gespielt reumütig. „Ich wollte einen guten Eindruck auf Abraxas und Kecia machen."

„Das ist auch sehr löblich von dir, aber beginne das nächste Mal früher mit deiner Toilette."

„Natürlich, das werde ich."

„Dann komm nun", befahl Alton. Eine Hauselfe öffnete das Eingangsportal und das Ehepaar trat hinaus in die kühle Nachtluft. Der Frühling nahte. Der letzte Schnee war schon vor Wochen geschmolzen und die ersten Blumen hatten bereits ihre Köpfe aus der Erde gestreckt. Ein hinreißender Anblick, auch in der Nacht. Doch das kümmerte weder Isabelle noch Alton.

„Nimm meinen Arm, wir wollen ja nicht, dass du wieder zersplinterst", sagte Alton und streckte seiner Frau seinen rechten Arm entgegen. Isabelle schnaubte innerlich. Sie war noch nicht einmal in ihrem Leben zersplintert, ganz im Gegensatz zu ihrem geliebten Ehemann. Kurz tastete sie nach dem Diptam in ihrem Umhang, dann griff sie nach dem Arm von Alton. Wie dumm er war, ihr seinen Zauberstabarm hinzustrecken, wenn sie angegriffen würden, würde er keinesfalls seinen Zauberstab schnell genug ziehen können. Nicht, dass das bei der Unfähigkeit ihres Mannes einen Unterschied gemacht hätte, doch gerade, wann man so untalentiert wie ein Squib war, sollte man jeden Vorteil nutzen.

Isabelle dankte den vier Gründern von Hogwarts, als sie heil und in einem Stück vor Malfoy Manor auftauchten. Das Anwesen der Malfoys war nicht weniger prächtig, als das der Selwyns, wenn auch in deutlich besserem Zustand. Nur die Lage wäre wünschenswerter, zum nächsten Muggeldorf waren es gerade einmal neun Meilen, eine Strecke, die man problemlos in fünf Stunden zu Fuß zurücklegen konnte. Und mit diesen Automobilen, die sich immer mehr Muggel leisten konnten, war es nicht einmal mehr eine Stunde.

Tom konnte ein leichtes Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen, als er zwei Gestalten vor sich aus dem Nichts auftauchen sah. Die Kleinere der beiden wankte, während die andere schleunigst den Arm ihres Gefährten losließ, um der Gefahr zu entgehen, umgerissen zu werden. Schnell erkannte Tom, dass es sich um die Selwyns handelte, die da soeben vor ihm erschienen waren. Isabelles dunkles Haar leuchtete im rötlichen Schein der Fenster Malfoy Manors. Ihr Gang war forsch und zielstrebig, das erkannte Tom sogar von hinten. Nur ihr Mann bremste sie aus, der neben ihr her stolperte.

Isabelle drehte sich nicht einmal um, doch Tom war sich sicher, dass sie seine Anwesenheit gespürt hatte. Er gab sich keine Mühe, sich zu tarnen. Ob Selwyn ihn noch bemerken würde, bevor sie die Steintreppe, die zum Eingangsportal des Anwesens führte, erreicht hatten? Tom bezweifelte es und er sollte Recht behalten.

Ohne sich offensichtlich bemerkbar zu machen, schritt er hinter den ungleichen Eheleuten den Kiesweg entlang. Er gab sich nicht einmal Mühe, lautlos zu sein, doch Selwyn war zu sehr damit beschäftigt auf seine Frau einzureden, als von seiner Umgebung Notiz zu nehmen. Zu gerne hätte Tom gewusst, was Selwyn zu Isabelle sagte, doch sie waren zu weit weg, als dass er verständliche Worte verstehen konnte. Natürlich könnte er einen Zauber anwenden, um die beiden zu belauschen, doch das erschien ihm die Mühe dann doch nicht wert.

Selwyn hatte schon den schweren, silbernen Klopfer an der Tür betätigt, als Tom zu ihnen stieß. Der schmächtige Zauberer zuckte zusammen, als Tom seine wohltönende Stimme erklingen ließ. „Guten Abend, Alton. Isabelle", grüßte er die Hexe mit einer leichten Verbeugung, als sie sich zu ihm umdrehte.

In ihren Augen blitzte es kurz auf bei Tom Anblick, doch Tom vermochte nicht zu sagen, warum. Ihr Mann hatte sich schnell von seinem Schreck erholt. Wurde aber von der sich öffnenden Tür unterbrochen, als er Tom ebenfalls begrüßen wollte. Warmes Licht flutete über den Hof, als eine Hauselfe die schweren Portalflügel aufgeschoben hatte. Ohne, dass einer der Ankömmlinge sie beachtet hätte, schritten sie in die imposante Eingangshalle des Malfoy Anwesens.

Von den Wänden blickten die verstorbenen Mitglieder der Familie Malfoy auf sie herab, ein schwerer Teppich auf dem steinernen Boden dämpfte die Schritte der Ankömmlinge. Die Hauselfe hatte derweil die Eingangstür wieder verschlossen und machte einen einladenden Diener, der die Ohren des Wesens schlackern ließ.

„Master Malfoy erwartet Sie im großen Salon." Mit diesen Worten huschte die Efe zu einer schweren Tür, direkt gegenüber von ihnen und zog sie auf.

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, betraten die Selwyns und Tom den Salon. Ein prasselndes Feuer flackerte in einem prächtigen Kamin und beleuchtete zusammen mit zahlreichen Kerzen und einem imposanten Kronleuchter die alte, aber durchaus schicke Einrichtung. Es gab Sitzgrüppchen für gepflegte Unterhaltungen, ein Zauberschachbrett, das sich durch ein Schwenken des Zauberstabs ebenso in einen Kartentisch oder jedes andere beliebige Spiel umwandeln konnte und das ein oder andere prachtvolle Gemälde. Schwere, samtene Vorhänge umrahmten die hohen Glasfenster und dämpften das Echo in dem großen Raum, genau wie die diversen, teuren Teppiche, die über den durch die Zeit glatt gelaufenen Holzdielen lagen.

Abraxas Malfoy stand am Kamin, in der einen Hand ein Scotchglas, den anderen Arm auf den steinernen Sims gelehnt. Er sah auf, als seine Gäste eintrafen. Mit einem breiten Lächeln schritt er auf sie zu, schüttelte Selwyn und Tom die Hand, dann wandte er sich an Isabelle und gab ihr einen dezenten Handkuss. Sie antwortete mit einem dezenten Lächeln, bei dem Tom sich nicht ganz sicher war, ob es nun gespielt war oder nicht.

„Wie schön, dass ihr da seid", grüßte nun auch Abraxas Frau Kecia, wenn Tom sich richtig an ihren Namen erinnerte. Lächelnd streckte sie Selwyn die Hand entgegen. Dieser presste kurz seine Lippen auf ihren Handrücken, dann wandte Kecia sich an Tom. Ohne ihre Haut zu berühren hauchte auch er einen Kuss darauf. Mit einem charmanten Lächeln, sagte er: „Mrs. Malfoy. Wie immer eine Augenweide, Sie zu sehen."

„Sie sind unser Gast. Sagen Sie doch bitte Kecia."

„Wie könnte ich einer so hübschen Hexe diesen Wunsch verwehren", antwortete Tom galant.

Kecia konnte ein leichtes Erröten ihrer Wangen nicht verhindern und wandte sich dann an Isabelle. Überrascht sah Tom dabei zu, wie Kecia Isabelle nicht nur umarmte, sondern wie Isabelle die Umarmung sogar erwiderte. Doch er hatte keine Zeit darüber nachzudenken, als zwei weitere Gäste den Salon betraten.

Isabelle erwiderte Kecias Umarmung nicht gerne, doch sie tat es, empfand sie doch so etwas wie Freundschaft für die Hausherrin. Weitere Begrüßungsrituale wurden Isabelle jedoch mit dem Eintreffen von Rufus Lestrange und Orion Black erspart.

„Rufus. Orion. Willkommen!", grüßte Abraxas die beiden Zauberer.

„Kecia", grüßte Orion die Hausherrin. Lestrange nickte nur in die Runde.

„Orion", erwiderte die Angesprochenen. „Auch von mir ein herzliches Willkommen. Wo ist denn deine reizende Frau?"

„Sie fühlte sich heute nicht so wohl und beschloss, dass eine solche Gesellschaft zu anstrengend für sie sei."

„Dann wünschen wir ihr natürlich alles Gute und eine schnelle Genesung", sagte Abraxas. Es war jedem der Anwesenden klar, dass keiner, nicht einmal Orion, Walpurgas Abwesenheit betrauerte. Isabelle selbst empfand sogar eine geringe Freude darüber, dass sie heute Abend zumindest vor Walpurga verschont blieb.

Die Freude hielt jedoch nicht lange an, als Alton ihr seinen Arm anbot und Isabelle keine Möglichkeit bot, sich von ihm zu entfernen. Widerwillig lauschte sie stumm, wie Alton sich mit Lestrange und Orion unterhielt. Wobei hauptsächlich letzterer redete. Alton gab ab und an die Meinung Orions in anderen Worten wieder oder stimmte dem Erben der Blacks begeistert zu. Lestrange dagegen sagte kein Wort. Isabelle wusste nicht, ob es daran lag, dass er nicht zuhörte, keine Meinung zu dem Thema hatte oder dieses Verhalten seinem Charakter entsprach. Es war ihr aber im Grunde auch gleich.

Tom konzentrierte sich derweil nur halb auf das Gespräch mit Abraxas und Kecia. Immer wieder flog sein Blick zu Isabelle, die mit einem Lächeln, aber toten Augen neben ihrem Mann stand. Es hatte ihn gewundert, dass Selwyn seine Frau an den Arm genommen hatte, hatte er bei ihrer eigenen Gesellschaft doch nur wenig Zeit mit ihr verbracht. Tom konnte nicht einschätzen, ob der Ball oder der heutige Abend eine Ausnahme in seinem Verhalten war, doch er tendierte zum heutigen Abend. Trotz, dass das Ehepaar so eng zusammenstand, schenkten sie sich keinerlei Aufmerksamkeit. Isabelle schien dem angeregten Gespräch der Männer nicht zuzuhören, ab und an glitt ihr Blick hinüber zu Lestrange, doch meist sah sie ins Leere, weit fort mit ihren Gedanken. Selwyn dagegen hing an Orions Lippen, sein Kopf nickte mehr als der Taktstock eines Dirigenten, so sehr bemühte er sich, dem Sprecher zuzustimmen.

„Kecia, meine Liebe, würdest du bitte nachsehen, wie weit die Hauselfen mit dem Anrichten des Abendessens sind?", fragte Abraxas seine Frau.

Kecia nickte und verschwand aus dem Salon. Sobald sich die Tür hinter der Hausherrin geschlossen hatte, wandte Abraxas sich mit leicht gesenkter Stimme an Tom: „Was auch immer du vorhast, Tom. Du solltest deine Beobachtungen bezüglich Isabelle etwas dezenter gestalten. Alton mag ein einfältiger Zauberer sein, aber er schützt was sein ist."

Nun wandte Tom seine volle Aufmerksamkeit doch Abraxas zu: „Mich interessiert keinesfalls die _weibliche Gesellschaft_ dieser Hexe, wenn du das damit andeuten wolltest."

„Ich wollte dich nur gewarnt haben."

„Vergiss nicht, mit wem du sprichst, Abraxas. Ich brauche deinen Warnungen nicht", ermahnte Tom seinen Schulfreund scharf. Dieser versicherte ihm zwar, er habe verstanden, doch der Ausdruck in Abraxas Augen sagte etwas Anderes. Tom brauchte den Malfoy-Spross, sowohl sein Vermögen, wie auch seinen Namen und seinen Intellekt. Doch der Stolz von Abraxas, gepaart mit seiner Intelligenz machten ihn auch gefährlich für Tom, würde er ihn nicht vollends kontrollieren können.

Als Abraxas seine Gäste bat, ihm in den Speisesaal zu folgen, atmetet Isabelle auf. Die letzte halbe Stunde war so zäh vergangen, wie jedes Gespräch, dass sie mit oder nur in der Anwesenheit Altons führte. Doch ihre verhaltene Euphorie wurde schnell gedämpft, als sie sich beim Essen nicht nur neben Alton, sondern auch neben Lestrange wiederfand. Der Abend würde also genauso langweilig weitergehen, wie er begonnen hatte. Sie hatte gehofft neben Riddle sitzen zu können, vielleicht das ein oder andere Wort mit ihm zu tauschen. Selbst ein Sitzplatz neben Orion wäre annehmbar geworden. Nun hatte sie die Wahl zwischen der Intelligenz oder dem Rededrang eines Flubberwurms. So oder so, Flubberwürmer waren sie beide.

„Darf ich Ihnen noch Wein nachschenken?", überraschte Lestrange Isabelle mit einer erstaunlich angenehmen, dunklen Stimme.

„Ja, bitte", erwiderte Isabelle, die sich schnell von ihrer Überraschung erholt hatte.

„Sie scheinen sich zu langweilen", fuhr Lestrange fort.

„Ich genieße das Essen."

„Tatsächlich? Dann verzeihen Sie mir, dass ich angenommen hatte, Ihnen würde es missfallen, keine interessanteren Gesprächspartner als Sitznachbarn zu haben."

„Ihnen sei verziehen, Mr. Lestrange."

„Sagen Sie doch Rufus."

„Wie Sie wünschen. Darf ich Sie fragen-"

„Isabelle", unterbrach Alton seine Frau von der anderen Seite. „Lass Rufus doch ungestört essen nach diesem anstrengenden Tag im Ministerium."

Tom beobachtete mit Interesse das Gespräch am Ende des Tisches, während Orion ihm etwas von den fallenden Verkaufszahlen bezüglich hochwertiger Kessel aus Edelmetallen berichtete. Ihm entging nicht, wie Isabelles Augen bei der Rüge ihres Mannes gefährlich aufblitzen, doch sie hatte sich schnell wieder im Griff und wandte sich entschuldigend an ihn. Lestrange hatte einen ähnlichen Ausdruck in den Augen, als Selwyn seine Frau und ihn unterbrach. Er meisterte es jedoch keinesfalls so gut wie Isabelle, seine Gefühle zu verbergen.

Ohne die Möglichkeit, ein weiteres Wort mit Lestrange zu wechseln, verging das Dinner genauso zäh, wie sie vorhergesagt hatte. Isabelle musste sich dringend etwas einfallen lassen, wie sie Alton loswerden konnte. Vielleicht konnte sie ihn in ein Gespräch mit Abraxas verwickeln, wenn er seine Aufmerksamkeit von ihr auf seinen besten Freund lenkte, hatte sie womöglich die Chance mit Riddle zu sprechen. Dann hatte der Abend zumindest etwas Gutes.

„Orion, wie wäre es mit einer Runde Drachenfang", schlug Abraxas vor. „Möchte noch jemand mitspielen?", fragte er in die Runde.

„Was für ein außergewöhnlicher Vorschlag", ereiferte Alton sich sofort. „Ich spiele gerne mit."

„Sehr schön. Rufus, Tom, darf ich euch ebenfalls begeistern?"

Gespannt sah Isabelle zu Riddle. Es war ihr kein Geheimnis, dass er wohl kaum die Beträge verfügte, die bei einer Runde Drachenfang in solcher Gesellschaft für gewöhnlich gesetzt wurden. Riddle bemerkte ihren forschenden Blick. Kurz flackerten seine Augen rot auf, als er ihren Blick erwiderte, dann wandte er sich an Abraxas: „Ich fürchte, ich bin kein glücklicher Spieler. Meine Talente liegen anderweitig, weshalb ich dankend ablehnen muss."

„Rufus?"

„Ich schließe mich Tom an, ihr wisst, dass das Kartenspiel keine meiner Glanzdisziplinen ist", lehnte auch Lestrange ab. Die Lestrange-Familie litt keinesfalls unter einem Mangel an Galleonen. So vermutete Isabelle, dass Rufus tatsächlich kein Spieler war. Ob nun aus mangelndem Glück oder schlichter Langeweile an dem Spiel, war nicht von Interesse. Isabelle genoss es jedenfalls, dass sie Alton zumindest für eine kleine Zeitspanne los war und dazu noch die Chance hatte, sich mit Riddle zu unterhalten.

Im Salon wurde sogleich der Schachtisch in einen Kartentisch umgewandelt. Die drei Spieler setzten sich, während Kecia und Isabelle sich nahe des Kamins stellten. Tom und Rufus gesellten sich zu ihnen.

„Rufus, ich bin erfreut, dass du kommen konntest", begann Kecia gut erzogen das Gespräch.

„Es ist wie immer eine Freude, dich als meine Gastgeberin zu wissen", antwortete Lestrange artig.

„Da kann ich Rufus nur zustimmen", pflichtete Tom dem ewigen Junggesellen bei. „Besonders, wenn eine so außergewöhnliche und in letzter Zeit selten gesehene Runde zusammenkommt." Bei seinen Worten, sah Tom Isabelle direkt an. Diese merkte das natürlich, reagierte äußerlich aber nicht auf den Blick. Über ihren inneren Zustand, konnte Tom nur mutmaßen.

„Es ist wirklich traurig, wie wenig wir uns doch alle nur zu Gesicht bekommen. Aber bei der derzeitigen Lage… Abraxas ist den ganzen Tag im Ministerium und wenn er dann nach Hause kommt ist er viel zu müde, als dass ich noch viel Zeit mit ihm verbringen könnte. Zum Glück habe ich Lucius, der mir Gesellschaft leistet", sagte Kecia. „Du kannst froh sein, Isabelle, dass dein Mann nicht arbeitet. So hast du ihn ein paar Stunden für dich alleine am Tag."

Isabelle verbarg ihren abwertenden Blick. Stattdessen zeigte sie ein höfliches Lächeln und sagte: „Ja, ich kann dankbar sein. Aber warum brodelt der Kessel im Ministerium denn so über?", lenkte sie das Gespräch von Selwyns ihr peinlicher Untätigkeit fort.

„Sie diskutieren noch immer über die Auswirkungen des Krieges und wie wir uns davor schützen können. Nicht nur wegen der Maßnahmen gegen Grindelwald und eventueller Nachahmer, auch wird über einen besseren Schutz für Zauberer gesprochen, sollte an dem Gerücht, über diese neue Muggelwaffe, etwas dran sein", antwortete Tom.

„Es sind bewiesenermaßen inzwischen mehr als Gerüchte", warf Isabelle ein. „Russische Zauberer berichteten, dass auch die Muggel der Sowjetunion vor fünf Jahren etwa erfolgreich ihre erste Waffe getestet haben. Sie soll einen verheerenden Schaden anrichten. Und auch die Untersuchungen des MACUSA ergaben, dass die Explosion in Japan vor zehn Jahren keinesfalls von einem Zauberer, einer Hexe oder, wie man zuerst annahm, einem entlaufenen Erumpent verursacht wurde. Offenbar wurde eine Art Nebel oder Aura gemessen, die auch nachhaltig noch für Schäden sorgt. Es ist von der japanischen Regierung ein auffallend großer Anstieg der Kappa-Population in der Region vermerkt worden. Es ist somit eine zunehmende Gefahr erkennbar, da nicht nur die Sowjetunion und die Vereinigten Staaten, sondern auch, ersten Gerüchten zufolge, Groß Britannien und Frankreich an solch einer Waffe arbeiten."

„Sie sind erstaunlich gut informiert, Isabelle", ließ Lestrange sich vernehmen. „Doch in einem Punkt muss ich Sie korrigieren. Die Gerüchte von einer britischen Waffe sind inzwischen vom Premierminister der Muggel bestätigt worden."

„Und unser Ministerium berät noch immer über Evakuierungspläne im Falle eines zweiten Krieges, statt etwas Handfestes dagegen zu tun." Toms Stimme hatte einen gefährlichen Unterton, als er sprach.

„Eine Zusammenarbeit mit dem St. Mungos ist entstanden, um Schäden, die diese Aura der Waffe bei der magischen Bevölkerung verursacht, einzudämmen", trug Kecia ihr begrenztes Wissen zu dem Thema vor.

„Es ist nutzlos, die Enden der Pflanze zu beschneiden, wenn man die Wurzel entfernen kann", sagte Tom noch immer mit dem gleichen Unterton in der Stimme.

„Eine delikate Angelegenheit", meinte Isabelle. „Das Ministerium vermied schon immer sich solcher radikalen Vorgehensweisen, die zweifelslos nötig wären, wolle man die _Wurzel packen_ , zu bedienen."

„Furcht ist eine Schwäche. Eine Schwäche, die es nicht wert ist, von einem Muggel hervorgerufen zu werden. Als habe der Drache Angst vor einem Doxy."

„Wie wahr, Tom. Wie wahr", ließ sich da Selwyn vernehmen. Er und die anderen beiden Zauberer waren zu ihnen getreten, da sie ihr Spiel offenbar beendet hatten.

„Ein Umstand, der andere Maßnahmen hervorruft", sagte Orion lauernd als Antwort auf Riddles Worte.

„Ein Umstand", trug Abraxas bei. „Den wir bei einem guten Whisky besprechen sollten. Hole den Zweiundzwanziger!" Seine letzten Worte galten der Hauselfe, die soeben erschienen war.

Erneut ergriff Selyn das Wort: „Isabelle, ich denke, es ist an der Zeit mit Kecia im Damensalon einen Tee zu trinken."

„Aber ich möchte dich unterstützen", sagte Isabelle in einem leisen, fast schon weinerlichen Ton. Wiedereinmal musste Tom ihrer Schauspielkunst Respekt zollen

„Das mag sein", erwiderte Sewyn. „Doch manchmal stört die Anwesenheit einer Frau mehr, als dass sie unterstützt."

„Alton, ich…"

„Widersprich mir nicht Frau!", sagte Selwyn bemüht herrisch. „Geh jetzt."

„Wie du wünscht", antwortete Isabelle mit schwacher Stimme.

Das zornige Glitzern in ihren Augen und ihr hasserfüllter Blick schien jedem im Raum aufzufallen, außer Selwyn selbst. Tom hatte bemerkt, dass es Isabelle diesmal äußerst schwergefallen war, in ihrer Rolle zu bleiben. Er konnte sie verstehen. Nicht, dass er Mitleid mit ihr gehabt hatte, eine Emotion, zu der er nicht wirklich fähig war. Aber ein gewisses Maß an Bewunderung empfand er doch gegenüber Isabelles Selbstbeherrschung.

Alton hatte Isabelle schon oft bevormundet und besonders am Anfang ihrer Ehe ihre Beherrschung damit auf eine harte Probe gestellt. Doch diesmal fiel es ihr wirklich schwer, ihre Schritte gleichmäßig und ihren Atem ruhig zu halten. In ihrem Innern brodelte sie. Nicht nur wegen Altons herablassende Behandlung, vor allem, weil er ihr die Chance nahm, an einem solch wichtigen Gespräch teilzuhaben.

Im dem kleineren Salon, der in hübschen Altrosatönen gehalten war, orderte die Hausherrin Malfoy Manors Elfenwein für sich und Isabelle. Die Rede war im Hauptsalon zwar von Tee gewesen, doch sicherlich verstand Abraxas es, wenn sie sich heute Mal ein Glas von der goldenen Flüssigkeit genehmigte.

Isabelle hatte sich derweil wieder etwas beruhigt. „Wie geht es Lucius?", fragte sie mit gespieltem Interesse.

„Gut", erwiderte Kecia knapp. Sie wusste, dass es Isabelle keinesfalls interessierte, wie es ihrem Sohn ging.

Isabelle war Kecia dankbar. In der Öffentlichkeit glich die ehemalige Crouch durchaus den anderen Hexen mit ihren nichtigen, langweiligen Gesprächen. Das verlangte der gute Ton, doch waren sie privat, so verschonte Kecia Isabelle für gewöhnlich mit solchen Plaudereien. Tatsächlich musste Isabelle sich in der Gegenwart von Kecia nicht vollkommen verstellen. Ähnlich wie bei ihrem Bruder oder auch Riddle. Wobei sie bei Riddle natürlich immer achtsam sein musste, was bei Kecia nicht der Fall war. Zumindest nicht aus den gleichen Gründen. Und doch kannte Kecia Isabelles Motive nur im Ansatz. Isabelle wusste, dass Kecia sie im Grunde für gutherzig hielt und einen leicht getrübten Blick auf Isabelles Persönlichkeit hatte. Isabelle hatte in ihren jungen Jahren Kecia nie etwas vorgespielt, doch irgendwann hatte das Verhalten, welches Isabelle in der Öffentlichkeit zeigte, Kecia davon überzeugt, dass Isabelle einen guten Kern oder so etwas in der Art hatte. Und Isabelle hatte Kecia in dem Glauben gelassen. Konnte sie Jemanden, zu dem sie eine Art freundschaftliche Beziehung hegte, so täuschen, konnte sie es bei jedem. Somit war Kecia Isabelles Vorstufe gewesen, was die Täuschung ihres Ehemanns anging.

„Was denkst du über Tom?", fragte Kecia Isabelle geradeheraus.

„Er scheint ein fähiger Zauberer zu sein", antwortete Isabelle mit Vorsicht.

„Isabelle", sagte Kecia nun deutlich zögernder. „Ich weiß, das ist jetzt unangebracht, doch ich denke, als deine Freundin, sollte ich dir die Wahrheit sagen. Ich halte Tom für gefährlich."

Überrascht ob dieser Offenheit, fragte Isabelle nur: „Gefährlich? Inwiefern?"

„Nun… ich möchte wirklich niemanden etwas unterstellen, doch er scheint ein unangebrachtes Interesse an dir zu haben?"

Da hatte Kecia Recht, doch es verwunderte Isabelle, dass sie das schon nach einem einzigen Abend des Zusammenseins herausgefunden hatte. Sie lag zwar mit der Art des Interesses falsch, denn Isabelle war sich recht sicher, dass Riddle zwar gerne seinen Charme nutze und jede Frau um den Zauberstab wickelte, wenn es ihm nutzte, doch diesmal war es anders. Riddle wollte ihr Vermögen und ihr Wissen, kein Stelldichein.

„Ich möchte nur, dass du dir keine Schwierigkeiten einfängst, Isabelle", fuhr Kecia fort. „Tom ist sehr… charmant und sieht auch recht anziehend aus. Ich weiß, ich bin eine verheiratete Frau und sage dies nur aus der reinen Objektivität einer verheirateten Frau heraus."

„Kecia, ich bin ebenfalls verheiratet", sagte Isabelle liebenswürdig. Dieses Gespräch war doch deutlich interessanter, als sie es vorausgesehen hätte.

„Ich weiß. Ich weiß. Doch Alton und du… Eine Ehe ist nicht immer ein Hindernis, weißt du. Ich meine, ich… Bevor Lucius…", Kecia brach stammelnd ab.

Isabelle verkniff sich ein Grinsen. Sie wusste genau, was Kecia meinte. Auch wenn diese nicht wusste, dass Isabelle es wusste. „Ich kann aus meiner objektiven Sicht der Ehefrau dir sagen, dass du kein schlechtes Gewissen haben musst. Zwischen dir und Lion ist nie etwas geschehen."

„Was?", keuchte Kecia auf. „Du weißt davon?"

„Es war nur eine kleine Schwärmerei deinerseits. Nichts moralisch Verwerfliches", versicherte Isabelle ihrem Gegenüber. Insgeheim hatte sie gehofft, dass sich aus Kecias lächerlichen Gefühlen so etwas wie eine Affäre gebildet hätte. Es wäre äußerst interessant gewesen und hätte Abwechslung in ihr aller Leben gebracht. Auch wenn es dem Ruf ihres Bruders nicht allzu gut bekommen wäre. Doch mit der Ankündigung des Nachwuchses waren Kecias Gefühle wie weggeblasen.

„Ich bitte dich jedenfalls auf dich aufzupassen", wechselte Kecia das Thema zurück zu Riddle. „Aus ein paar ausgetauschten Blicken kann schnell mehr werden. Und auch wenn du nicht immer glücklich mit Alton bist, so wirf deine Zukunft nicht für ein kleines Techtelmechtel hinfort."

„Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen zu machen, Kecia. Ich kann dir versichern, dass mein Verhältnis zu Tom Riddle professionell ist und keine Gefahr für meine Ehe." Im Gegenteil, wenn alles nach Plan verlief, so war die Verbindung zu Tom doch eher ein Segen. Wenn auch für Isabelle und weniger für Alton.


	11. Im Auftrag von Borgin & Burke's

So langwierig die Abendgesellschaft bei den Malfoys auch gewesen sein mochte, letztendlich hatte sie sich gelohnt. Selwyn war wie Wachs in seinen Händen gewesen, er hätte Abraxas und Orions Bestätigungen gar nicht gebraucht. Selwyn hatte jedes Wort aufgesaugt, was Tom gesagt hatte, hatte jedes seiner Komplimente in sich aufgenommen und am Ende Tom nicht nur finanzielle Unterstützung, sondern auch die Loyalität der gesamten Familie Selwyn geschworen. Dass Tom die Unterstützung der Hausherrin schon hatte, wusste dieser Dummkopf schließlich nicht. Im Nachhinein sollte Tom sich überlegen ob der Pakt, den er mit Isabelle eingegangen war, sich wirklich gelohnt hatte. Jetzt wo er Alton in der Hand hatte.

Zum einen hatte er zwar Zugang zu ihrem Wissen. Wissen war Macht, keine Frage. Andererseits sollte eine, wenn auch talentierte Hexe, ihm wirklich noch etwas beibringen können? Tom war nicht selbstverliebt genug zu behaupten, er wisse alles, noch nicht. Doch seine Lücken könnte er durchaus alleine in den Bibliotheken seiner Anhänger sich anlesen. So hatte er es schließlich schon immer gehandhabt. Isabelle brauchte er dazu nicht. Er brauchte sie auch nicht, um Selwyn zu lenken, er hatte vollen Zugang zu ihrem Vermögen. Natürlich könnte Isabelle versuchen, ihren Mann einzureden, dass er sich doch von Tom abwenden sollte. Doch so viel Macht hatte sie sicherlich dann doch nicht über Selwyn. Tatsächlich sah es derzeit so aus, dass sie deutlich mehr von der Übereinkunft profitierte als er. Wenn es nicht schon von Anfang an so gewesen war. Je länger er darüber nachdachte, so sicherer war sich Tom. Er würde diesen Pakt auflösen. Es nützte ihm nichts. Wie genau er den Pakt lösen würde, darüber musste er noch nachdenken, aber nicht jetzt.

Quietschend öffnete sich das Gartentor, als er den gräulichen Kiesweg betrat. Der kleine Garten um ihn herum war gut gepflegt. Die ersten Frühlingsblumen hatten bereits ihre Köpfe aus der nun nicht mehr gefrorenen Erde gesteckt, während ein Obstbaum seine ersten Knospen zeigte und auch die Büsche und Sträucher zeigten, dass sie bald wieder ihr sattes, grünes Kleid tragen würden. Das kleine, aber keinesfalls heruntergekommene Haus schmiegte sich perfekt in die Umgebung ein. Und passte vermutlich auch zu seiner Besitzerin.

Burke hatte ihm nicht allzu viel über die alte Dame, die hier lebte, verraten. Doch wenn er sich hier so umsah, konnte er nicht glauben, dass die Hexe Wertgegenstände besaß, die für _Borgin & Burke's _wirklich von Interesse wären. Doch Burke hatte einen guten Riecher für Kunden, das musste man dem alten Mann lassen. Und vielleicht brachte der Besuch nicht nur für die Nokturngasse etwas, sondern auch für Tom selbst. Zumindest hoffte er, dass er seine Zeit bei der alten Dame nicht vollständig verschwenden würde.

Tom musste nicht lange warten, als ihm eine Hauselfe die hell angestrichene Eingangstür öffnete. Ein muffiger Geruch schlug Tom aus dem dämmrigen Flur entgegen.

„Sie wünschen?", piepste die Kreatur.

„Sagen Sie Miss Smith, dass ich hier bin", befahl Tom emotionslos.

„Und wen darf ich melden, Sir?"

Toms Augen verengten sich kurz wütend. Er hatte keinerlei Lust sich weiter mit dieser Kreatur zu unterhalten, doch es musste sein. „Tom Riddle, im Auftrag von _Borgin & Burke's_", sagte er schließlich.

„Bitte warten Sie einen Moment", piepste die Elfe und verschwand. Gedämpft nahm Tom die Stimmen war, doch er verstand sie nicht richtig. „Melius Audire", murmelte er und schwang seinen Zauberstab. Kurz darauf hörte so klar, als stünden die Hausherrin und die Elfe direkt neben ihm, das Gespräch.

„Ich will nichts mehr mit Caractacus oder seinem Geschäftspartner zu tun haben!"

„Aber, Miss, es sind nicht Mister Burke oder Mister Borgin."

„Mit ihrem Laufburschen sieht es genauso aus. Schicke ihn fort, Hokey!"

„Wie Madam wünscht. Hokey schickt den jungen Mister Riddle fort."

In Tom bereitetet sich bereits wieder die Wut aus, als er die Stimme der Hexe noch einmal vernahm. „Jung? Warte, Hokey. Sieht er gut aus?", fragte sie mit einem verschwörerischen Kiechern.

„Ja, Madam", erklang die piepsige Stimme der Hauselfe. „Sehr gut."

Kurzes Schweigen, dann: „Nun gut. Ein oder zwei Minuten kann ich wohl erübrigen. Schicke ihn zu mir."

Mit einem weiteren Schwenker löste Tom den Zauber und wartete darauf, dass das Wesen ihn einließ. Schnell gewöhnten sich Toms Augen an das dämmrige Licht im Flur. Mehrere Vitrinen standen auf dem schmalen Gang und zeigten kostbare Gegenstände. Interessiert musterte er sie im Vorbeigehen. Offenbar trog der äußere Schein dieses Hauses und es befanden sich im Innern doch ein paar Schätze. Kurz bevor er durch die geöffnete Tür eine Art Wohnzimmer betrat, setzte Tom ein charmantes Lächeln auf, welches jedoch nicht seine Augen erreichen sollte.

Auch hier drang nur wenig Licht in den Raum. Zwar waren die Vorhänge geöffnet, doch der kleine Raum war mit zu vielen Gegenständen befüllt, als dass das Licht eine Chance hätte sich weit auszubreiten. Wie auch im Flur standen überall Vitrinen und Schaukästen, befüllt mit glitzernden und goldenen Gegenständen. Lackierte Schatullen, Regale mit goldgeprägten Büchern und eine erstaunliche Anzahl an Kristallkugeln hatte Tom galant zu umrunden, ohne dabei auch nur eine der zahlreichen, in Messingtöpfen drapierten, Topfpflanzen zu berühren. Aus dem Augenwinkel streifte er die kostbaren Gegenstände, schien sich jedoch augenscheinlich nur auf die alte, ziemlich dicke Hexe vor ihm zu konzentrieren. In einem Meer aus lachsfarbenen Rüschen, Tüll und Seidenstoffen saß sie inmitten dieser Kostbarkeiten. Tom merkte wie die Hexe, die eine barock anmutende rotbraune Perücke auf dem bleichen Haupt trug, ihn neugierig musterte. Es war nicht schwer zu durchschauen, was für eine armeselige Art von Person er vor sich sitzen hatte. Doch er ließ sich seine Gedanken nicht anmerken.

Recht nah blieb er vor der alten Hexe stehen, das charmante Lächeln nicht eine Sekunde ablegend, und küsste formvollendet die dargebotene Hand der Frau.

„Verzeihen Sie die Störung Madam, wenn ich mich vorstellen darf. Tom Riddle ist mein Name", sagte er höflich. „Ich bin geschäftlich von…"

„Ja, ja", unterbrach das Ungetüm aus Tüll und Seide ihn. „Ich weiß, warum Sie hier sind. Und wie ich bereits Caractacus mitteilte, verkaufe ich ihm die Bücher nicht. Nicht nach seinem ungeheuerlichen Benehmen beim letzten Mal!"

„Mr. Burke richtet seine untertänigste entschuldigun aus", log Tom. "Er hofft inständig, dass sein Verhalten sich nicht auf ihre Geschäftsbeziehung auswirken würde und Sie, Madam, es sich noch einmal überlegen würden."

Die Hexe, wedelte mit ihren Stummelfingern in der Luft herum. „Ich möchte nichts weiter über diesen Ganoven hören!", schimpfte sie. "Was ich mich viel mehr frage, Mr. Riddle, ist, wie ein gebildeter, junger Mann wie Sie dazu kommen Aufträge für diesen Schurken auszuführen?"

„Madam Smith", begann Tom, wurde aber sogleich von der alten Dame unterbrochen: „Sagen Sie doch Hepzibah, mein Junge." Dabei zwinkerte sie verschwörerisch.

„Das kann ich nicht", antwortet Tom sofort. „Ich mag nur ein einfacher Ladengehilfe sein, Madam, doch ich kann es beim besten Willen nicht mit meiner Ehre als Gentleman vereinbaren, eine so vornehme und bezaubernde Hexe, wie Sie, beim Vornamen zu nennen."

Zufrieden beobachtete Tom, wie die Wangen seines Gegenübers sich rosa färbten. Dann stieß sie ein mädchenhaftes Kichern aus und wedelte erneut mit den Händen. „Mr. Riddle…"

„Tom, bitte."

„Tom, Sie sind mir aber einer! Sie lassen eine alte Dame, wie mich ja ganz rot werden mit Ihren Schmeicheleien."

„Ich wollte Sie keinesfalls in Verlegenheit bringen, Miss Hepzibah", log Tom. „Wenn ich Sie jedoch noch einmal auf die Bücher ansprechen dürfte?"

„Oh, jetzt habe ich Sie aber durchschaut. Sie Schlawiner!", entfuhr es der Hexe. Tom zweifelte nicht an ihren Worten, jedoch glaubte er nicht, dass es sie wirklich störte.

„Ich habe, wie gesagt Caractacus schon vor Wochen gesagt, ich verkaufe nicht an ihn. Allerdings bin ich durchaus bereit, sein Angebot noch einmal zu überdenken", verkündete die Hausherrin schließlich großzügig. „Kommen Sie doch in einer Woche noch einmal wieder, Tom. Dann bin ich sicherlich zu einem Entschluss gekommen."

„Natürlich, Madam", sagte Tom höflich, auch wenn er nicht wirklich überrascht war. „Ich kann es kaum erwarten."

Wieder kicherte die alte Frau. Als Tom aufstand, streckte sie ihm erneut ihre Hand hin, die er natürlich küsste. Wenn auch seine Lippen ihre Haut nicht berührten. Nach einer kleinen Verbeugung, schritt er durch das Sammelsurium gen Ausgang. Kurz bevor er das Wohnzimmer verlies, fiel sein Blick auf ein aufgeklapptes Buch, nahe eines Farns in einer Vitrine. Das Buch war alt, sehr alt. Man konnte den auf Latein verfassten Titel nur noch erahnen und doch war es etwas Anderes, das Toms Aufmerksamkeit fesselte.

„Verzeihen Sie, Miss Hepzibah", sagte Tom und drehte sich mit einem gewinnenden Lächeln noch einmal zu der Hexe um. Diese sah ihn fragend an. „Ich konnte nicht, umhin zu bemerken, dass ein Wasserzeichen auf die erste Seite dieses Buches hier geprägt ist. Es sieht beinahe aus wie…"

„…ein Dachs?", unterbrach die Hexe Tom.

„Genau."

„Nun, es ist auch ein Dachs. Sie müssen wissen, ich bin eine direkte Nachfahrin der großartigen Helga Hufflepuff. Dieses Verzeichnis gehörte einem ihrer Enkel, leider weiß ich nicht, welchem. Da nur das Siegel eingeprägt wurde und kein Name verzeichnet wurde."

„Interessant", murmelte Tom mehr zu sich selbst, als zu der Dame des Hauses. „Wirklich sehr interessant."

Noch einmal verabschiedete er sich höflich, ehe er das vollgestopfte Haus verließ. Die Bekanntschaft mit Hepzibah eröffnete ihm ganz neue Möglichkeiten. Wie er selbst, war sie eine direkte Nachfahrin von einem der Hogwartsgründer. Und dazu hatte ihre Familie, im Gegensatz zu seinen Nichtsnutzen von Vorfahren, nicht ihr ganzes Vermögen verloren. Was beutete, vielleicht, nur ganz vielleicht, dass Hepzibah Smith wie auch die Gaunts lange Zeit ein Erbstück im Besitz haben könnte. Und das wiederrum würde Tom seinem Ziel ein ganzes Stück näherbringen. Von dem Diadem wusste er schließlich schon, wo es steckte. Er war sich sicher auch das Medaillon seines eigenen Ahnen beschaffen zu können, welches in einigen Büchern erwähnt wurde. Wenn er nun noch einen Gegenstand von Hufflepuff aus dem Besitz von Hepzibah entwenden konnte, wäre seine Sammlung beinahe vollzählig. Sicherlich würde es schwer werden, das Schwert von Gryffindor zu finden, der einzige überlieferte Gegenstand von dem vierten Gründer von Hogwarts. Doch Tom war sicher, dass er auch dies würde meistern können.

Mit recht guter Laune disapparierte es in die Nokturngasse. Er musste seinen Vorgesetzten schließlich noch Bericht erstatten, ob ihm das gefiel oder nicht. Noch war es ein notwendiges Übel. _Borgin & Burke's_ eröffnete ihm einfach zu viele Möglichkeiten, hinsichtlich Beziehungen und gewissen Wertgegenständen, als dass er das einfach so aufgeben konnte.

Beide Besitzer des Ladens standen hinter der staubigen Theke und gingen offensichtlich irgendeine Liste durch. Sie sahen auf, als Tom das leise Klingeln der Türglocke auslöste.

„Du bist zurück", grüßte Borgin Tom.

Offensichtlich, dachte dieser, sagte es aber natürlich nicht laut.

„Warst du erfolgreich?", fragte Burke mit einem gierigen Glitzern in den Augen.

„Miss Smith lässt ausrichten, dass sie sich Ihr Angebot noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen lässt und am Ende der Woche zu einer Entscheidung kommen wird. Ich bin jedoch recht zuversichtlich, dass sie verkaufen wird."

„Was habe ich dir gesagt, Caractacus?", stieß Borgin triumphierend aus. „Der Junge ist mit seinem Charme und seinem Aussehen einen ganzen Topf voll Koboldgold wert!"

„Die alte Fettel rumzukriegen ist nun wahrlich keine Kunst", grummelte Burke.

„Na, du hast es nicht geschafft, oder?"

Burke murmelte daraufhin nur etwas unverständliches und wandte sich an Tom: „Du kannst gehen. Sei morgen pünktlich!"

Tom nickte den beiden Zauberern zum Abschied zu und verließ dann mit harschem schritt den Laden. Als ob er je zu spät gekommen wäre!


	12. Gebrochene Bande

Mit einer gewissen Hochstimmung ging Tom im Licht der Dämmerung auf das Anwesen der Selwyns zu. Er hatte einen äußerst erfolgreichen Tag hinter sich. Hepzibah Smith hatte ihm nicht nur die Bücher verkauft, sondern das auch zu einem geringeren Preis, als ursprünglich vereinbart. Das war ihm persönlich zwar recht gleichgültig, jedoch deutete es daraufhin, dass er die alte Dame schnell unter seiner Kontrolle haben und so einen besonderen Zugang zu ihr haben würde.

Doch so, wie er beim Haus der alten Hexe, Isabelle aus seinen Gedanken verbannt hatte, bannte er nun die alte Hexe aus den Gedanken, als er an die schwere, eichene Tür klopfte. Er musste nicht lange warten, bis eine Hauselfe ihm öffnete. Die Kreatur erkannte ihn sofort und öffnete die Tür so weit, dass Tom eintreten konnte.

„Master und Madam Selwyn erwarten Sie im Salon, Mr. Riddle", teilte die Hauselfe ihm mit ihrer nervtötenden, hohen Stimme mit. Ohne ein Wort an das Wesen zu richten, ließ Tom seinen Umhang in ihre Arme fallen und ging zu der Flügeltür, hinter der sich der Salon befand. Mit dem Zauberstab öffnete er die Tür und trat in den geräumigen Salon ein. Sein Blick glitt zu Isabelle, sie saß am Kamin und starrte offenbar gedankenversunken in ein Glas Elfenwein.

Selwyn dagegen drehte sich beim Geräusch der Tür sofort zu ihm um. Er stellte sein Glas Feuerwhiskey, zumindest vermutete Tom, dass Selwyn diesen trank, auf den Kaminsims und kam Tom mit große Schritten entgegen. Ungeschickt ergriff er Toms Hand und schüttelte sie so labbrig wie eh und je. Wie konnte ein Zauberer nur einen solchen, schwächlichen Händedruck haben?

„Tom, welch eine Freude, dich zu sehen", grüßte der Hausherr, als wären sie die besten Freunde. Was sie ja in seinen Augen vielleicht auch waren.

„Alton, ich war erfreut eine Einladung von dir zu erhalten."

Isabelle hatte noch kein Wort gesagt, sie blickte zu ihnen beiden herüber, tat aber keine Anstalten zu machen, um Tom ebenfalls zu begrüßen. Der nachdenkliche Ausdruck in ihren Augen war noch immer nicht verschwunden, auch wenn sie ein höfliches Lächeln auf den Lippen trug.

„Setz dich doch. Setzt dich", forderte Selwyn Tom auf. „Darf ich dir etwas anbieten? Ein Glas Feuerwhiskey vielleicht?"

Tom nickte zum Zeichen, dass er ein Glas nehmen würde und setzte sich auf den hochlehnigen Sessel direkt gegenüber von Isabelle. Diese lächelte ihm nun direkt an, als Zeichen der Begrüßung. Alton, der derweil ein Glas und eine Flasche Feuerwhiskey bei einer der Hauselfen geordert hatte, setzte sich nun auf das Sofa. Dadurch saß er ein Stück tiefer als sein Gast und seine Frau. Nicht zuletzt, da er mehr auf dem Sofa hing, als saß, im Gegensatz zu Tom oder Isabelle, die beide eine aufrechte, beinahe majestätische Haltung innehatten.

„Ich hoffe, du hattest eine angenehme Zeit seit unserem letzten Gespräch?", fragte Selwyn Tom.

„In der Tat", antwortete dieser. „Ich konnte einige Erfolge hinsichtlich unserer Sache verzeichnen", kam Tom so gleich auf den Punkt, da ihm nur wenig nach Höflichkeitsgeplauder zumute war. Zufrieden registriert er, wie Isabelle bei Toms Worten aufsah. Ob ihr Mann ihr die neuesten Entwicklungen mitgeteilt hatte?

Zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag richtetet sich Isabelles Aufmerksamkeit auf ihren Mann und Riddle. Riddles Worte waren recht eindeutig. Er spielte auf seine Pläne an, den Muggeln und Schlammblütern ihren rechtmäßigen Platz zu zeigen. Doch es war ihr neu, dass Tom dies so relativ offen gegenüber Alton erwähnte und dieser die Anspielung sogar verstand. War bei der Abendgesellschaft in Malfoy Manor etwa etwas zustande gekommen? Hatte Riddle Isabelles Mann in seine Pläne eingeweiht? Alton hatte diesbezüglich nichts verlauten lassen, das war jedoch kein Ausschlusskriterium, glaubte er ohnehin, dass Isabelle zu dumm, naiv, zart besaitet oder was auch immer für ein solches Thema war. Aufmerksam lauschte sie dem Gespräch der beiden Zauberer, um sich einen Reim auf die ganze Sache machen zu können.

„Darf ich fragen, worin diese Fortschritte bestehen?", fragte Alton.

„Wie du weißt, steht Orion schon lange hinter meinen Plänen und auch seinen Bruder Cygnus und dessen Schwager Eduard Rosier konnte ich in jüngster Zeit von meinen Plänen begeistern. Nun kann ich jedoch mit Stolz verkünden, dass die gesamte Familie Black hinter mir steht. Sowohl Pollux, Regulus, als auch Arcturus versprachen mir vor zwei Tagen erst ihre Unterstützung."

Isabelle wunderte sich, dass Tom so sehr ins Detail ging. Hatte er sich doch sonst mit seinen Plänen und Vorhaben eher bedeckt gehalten. Nicht zuletzt war es schließlich auch keine allzu große Leistung, die Familie Black für ihn begeistern zu können. Verfolgten sie doch seit jeher die gleichen Ansichten und waren derartigen Ideen, wie Tom sie anbot, mehr als aufgeschlossen gegenüber.

„Was für grandiose Neuigkeiten, Tom", freute Alton sich. „Die ganze Familie Black? Wirklich?"

Ein Schatten huschte über Riddles Gesicht, den nur Isabelle bemerkte. „Alle nennenswerten Mitglieder."

Sowohl Isabelle, als auch Alton war klar, dass Riddle auf Alphard Black anspielte. Das war keine wirkliche Überraschung, der jüngere Bruder von Walpurga und Erbe dieses Zweigs der Blackfamilie, hatte sich schon immer von seiner Familie abgekapselt. Er war kein wirklicher Blutsverräter, doch viel fehlte nicht mehr dazu. Es war also nicht verwunderlich, dass er Toms Plänen nicht zusagte. Besonders wenn man bedachte, dass er, wenn Isabelle sich richtig erinnerte, in Hogwarts nicht nur eine Muggelgeborene in seinem Freundeskreis gehabt hatte. War er nicht sogar eine Zeit lang mit einem Schlammblut aus Hufflepuff liiert gewesen?

„Vermutlich ist das auch besser so", überlegte Alton. „Jede Familie hat ihren krummen Zauberstab und bei den Blacks ist es Alphard."

„Dennoch kein begrüßenswerter Umstand", meinte Riddle. „Da stimmen Sie mir sicherlich zu, Isabelle?"

Isabelle setzte eine betrübte Miene auf: „Es ist eine Schande, dass manche Hexen und Zauberer noch immer nicht verstanden haben, was es bedeutet ein Mitglied der reinblütigen Gesellschaft zu sein. Dass das Blut über alles geht."

Alton nickte seiner Frau wohlwollend zu, als habe sie die richtige Antwort ihrem Lehrer gegenüber genannt. Riddle warf Isabelle jedoch nur einen hochmütigen Blick bei ihrer Standardantwort zu. Nicht, dass sie unrecht hatte, jedoch gab es mehr als das Blut, welches zählte. Das sah Isabelle genauso wie Riddle.

„Denken wir nicht über die verkümmerten Triebe unserer Stammbäume nach", sagte Alton. „Die Unterstützung der Familie Black ist eine großartige Möglichkeit."

„Da kann ich dir nur zustimmen, Alton", sagte Tom. „Nicht nur die zusammengeschlossene Zauberkraft der einzelnen Mitglieder. Auch das Wissen der alten Familien ist ein nicht zu unterschätzendes Gut. Die Blacks verfügen wirklich über eine außergewöhnliche Bibliothek."

 _Aha, daher wehte der Wind_ , dachte Isabelle. Und noch etwas wurde ihr klar, als Riddle sein eigentliches Vorhaben, an die Selwynsche Bibliothek zu kommen, offenbarte. Ihre Blicke trafen sich, als Isabelle die Erkenntnis traf, dass Riddle sie ausboten wollte. Er wollte seine Unabhängigkeit von ihr gewinnen, jetzt wo Alton offensichtlich hinter ihm stand. Wissen war das einzige, was Isabelle Riddle nun noch geben konnte, wollte sie in seine Pläne eingeweiht sein. Etwas, was Riddle offensichtlich nicht mehr wollte.

Auch Riddle hatte erkannt, dass Isabelle sein Vorhaben durchschaut hatte. Ein amüsiertes und gleichzeitig verschlagenes Glitzern tauchte in seinen Augen auf, als er die Erkenntnis in Isabelles Augen lesen konnte. Isabelle konnte nur hoffen, dass Altons plumper Intellekt die Anspielung nicht erkannt hatte, doch wieder einmal enttäuschte ihr Gatte sie.

„Natürlich, Tom", versicherte er, „hast du auch jederzeit Zugang zu meiner eigenen, bescheidenen Sammlung an auserlesenen Werken."

„Ein äußert großzügiges Angebot, welches ich nur zu gerne annehme", antwortete Riddle, sah dabei jedoch nur Isabelle an. Diese wollte ihren Mann am liebsten auf der Stelle verhexen. Wieder hatte er es getan. Wieder hatte Alton ihr alles verdorben, ihr alles genommen. Es gab nun nichts mehr, dass sie Riddle anbieten konnte und das wusste er.

Isabelle hatte Mühe, sich zu beherrschen, als eine Hauselfe zaghaft im Türrahmen erschien. „Master Selwyn, ein Bote vom Zaubereiministerium wünscht Sie zu sprechen."

„Was? Jetzt?", fragte Alton, der seine Überraschung nicht verbergen konnte.

„Es ist dringend", antwortete die Hauselfe.

„Entschuldige mich bitte, mein Freund", sagte Alton an Riddle gewandte und verschwand aus dem Salon.

Kaum hatte die Tür sich geschlossen, breitete sich der triumphierende Ausdruck in Riddles Augen über seine gesamte Mimik aus.

„Ich nehme an, es ist keine Überraschung für dich, wenn ich hiermit unsere Übereinkunft auflöse."

Isabelle versuchte Ruhe zu bewahren und sich ihre Wut nicht anmerken zu lassen, als sie möglichst emotionslos antwortete: „Wenn du es so wünscht. Doch lass mich dir sagen, dass du diese Entscheidung in naher Zukunft bereuen wirst."

„Ach ist dem so?", fragte Riddle mit einer erhobenen Augenbraue und sich vollkommen bewusst, dass er bei dieser Unterhaltung dem stärkeren Trank hatte.

Isabelle hatte keine Möglichkeit Riddle zu antworten, als Alton auch schon zurück in den Salon kam. Seine teigigen Wangen waren gerötet und sein ganzer Körper vibrierte vor Aufregung.

„Isabelle, verlasse den Raum!", befahl er. Kurz erwog sie, zu diskutieren, doch sie ließ es. Sie war zu aufgewühlt, als dass sie sicher sagen konnte, dass nicht ein Unglück geschehe, würde Alton sie mit seiner Dummheit zu sehr reizen. Bemüht ruhig und gelassen verließ sie den Raum. Auch sie vibrierte inzwischen geradezu vor Wut. Die Welt wurde in ein leuchtendes Rot getaucht. Gnade dem Merlin, der ihr in diesem Zustand begegnete. Nicht oft verfiel Isabelle in eine solch, rasende Wut, dazu hatte sie für gewöhnlich eine zu gute Kontrolle über sich. Doch die angestaute Wut über Alton, das Fehlschlagen ihres Plans mit Riddle und die ständigen Demütigungen forderten nun ihren Tribut. Bis auf Lion und ihren verstorbenen Vater, kannten nur die Hauselfen des Selwynschen Anwesens Isabelle in diesem Zustand und alle wusste, dass es besser war, sie nicht anzusprechen, ihr auch nur zu begegnen.

Das Pech einer Begegnung hatte jedoch einer der Hauselfen, der gerade eine Vase entstaubte.

„Mitkommen", knurrte Isabelle. Mit einem ängstlichen Blick folgte der Hauself seiner Herrin durch eine eher versteckte Tür eine dunkle Treppe hinunter. Dies war eines der ältesten Teile des Anwesens, noch aus seiner Entstehungszeit. Der Elf folgte Isabelle einen dunklen, feuchten Gang entlang, der nur von dem Licht ihres entzündeten Zauberstabs beleuchtet wurde.

In einem Raum mit einer dicken Metalltür, der ziemlich stark an eine Gefängniszelle erinnerte, blieb Isabelle stehen. „Muffliato", sagte sie. Dann wandte sie sich dem zitternden Elfen zu.

Ein boshaftes Grinsen breitete sich auf Isabelles Gesicht aus, als sie ihren Zauberstab hob. „Extende", sagte sie mit eiskalter Stimme und ohne Vorwarnung.

Voller Genugtuung sah sie, wie die Arme und Beine des Hauselfen von einer unsichtbaren Kraft gepackt und auseinandergezogen wurde. Die runzelige Haut spannte sich immer weiter, die Glieder verdrehten sich. Nach nicht einmal einer Sekunde, begann die Kreatur zu wimmern. Nicht mehr fähig sich zu bewegen.

Isabelle hielt in ihrer Bewegung inne, gönnte dem Elfen Ruhe. Hoffnung, dass es vorbei wäre, nur um die Hoffnung gleich wieder zu zerstören. Gerade als der hoffnungsvolle Blick der Kreatur sie traf, machte Isabelle eine winzige Bewegung mit dem Handgelenk. Der Hauself schrie auf. Mit einem Ratschen, zerriss das dreckige Handtuch, welches er um seinen Leib geschlungen hatte. Voller Genugtuung sah Isabelle dabei zu, wie sich der kleine Körper vor ihr in der Luft um mehrere weitere Zentimeter dehnte. Ein weiterer markerschütternder Schrei ertönte, der jedoch nicht das Knacken der herausspringenden Gelenke übertönen konnte. Ein Stoß der Freude durchdrang Isabelle. Sie warf ihren Kopf in den Nacken und lachte kreischend auf. Gierig besah sie sich den deformierten Körper vor ihr. Betrachtete genussvoll jede Beule, jedes unnatürlich verdrehte Glied. Was für ein Anblick!

Es dauerte jedoch nur wenige Minuten, ehe sie den Anblick satt hatte. Der Elf hatte aufgehört zu schreien, er wimmerte nur noch leise vor sich hin. Langweilig. Nicht befriedigend. Mit einem Schwenk ihres Arms löste Isabelle den Zauber.

Ein Knacken ertönte, als das Wesen aus einem halben Meter Höhe zu Boden fiel. Noch einmal schrie es auf. Dann wandelte der Schrei sich in einen undefinierbaren, aber definitiv gequälten Laut, als der Elf seine misshandelten Glieder erfolglos versuchte zu bewegen, um sich schützend zusammen zu rollen. Isabelle sah auf ihn hinab. Tränen rollten über sein hässliches Gesicht, er hatte die Augen fest zusammengepresst, als würde er nichts spüren, wenn er nichts sah. Isabelle schnaubte abfällig, dann trat sie auf die Kreatur zu. Mit ihrer Fußspitze drehte sie den Elfen auf den Rücken.

Erneut wimmerte er auf, sein Atem ging schwer. Ob er wohl hoffte, bewusstlos zu werden? Wusste er was das war? War er überhaupt in der Lage, so bewusst und nahezu intelligent zu denken? Isabelle bezweifelte es.

„Hast du Schmerzen?", fragte sie mit sanfter Stimme und hockte sich neben das Wesen. Einen gutmütigen Gesichtsausdruck tragend.

Der Elf öffnete bei der überraschenden Sanftheit in der Stimme seiner Herrin die Augen. Treudoof sah er sie an, dann nickte er leicht.

„Möchtest du, dass ich aufhöre?", fragte Isabelle noch immer mit der gleichen, sanften Stimme.

Wieder nickte der Elf.

Isabelle erhob sich ruckartig. Über den Körper am Boden aufragend, verzog sie ihre Lippen zu einem kalten Lächeln. „Wie schade nur, dass mir danach ganz und gar nicht ist", sagte sie zuckersüß, wie ein Elternteil, der seinem Kind erklärte, es dürfe keine weiteren Süßigkeiten mehr haben. Es dauerte nicht eine Sekunde, ehe sie wusste, was sie nun tun würde.

"Crucio!" Ein unkreative Art zu foltern, aber so effektiv. Sich besser unter Kontrolle habend als zuvor, unterdrückte Isabelle ein hysterisches Lachen. Sie sagte kein Ton, nur der verzückte Ausdruck in ihren Augen verriet, wie viel Vergnügen ihr diese Folter wirklich bereitete. Der Elf schrie und wimmerte, gepeinigt wand er sich am Boden, achtete nicht einmal auf seine ausgekugelten Gelenke. _Wie es sich wohl anfühlte mit diesem unverzeihlichen Spruch gefoltert zu werden?_ , schoss es Isabelle durch den Kopf.

Abrupt löste sie den Zauber, von einer perfiden Neugierde gepackt. "Wie fühlt es sich an?"

Der Elf wimmerte nur zur Antwort.

"Wie fühlt es sich an?", schrie Isabelle. "Antworte!"

Aus Angst, Isabelle würde erneut den Zauberstab auf ihn richten, öffnete das Wesen endlich den Mund. "Es... es t-tuhhhut so w-weh", jammerte er.

 _Ach, ehrlich?_ "Genauer! Was ist es eine Art von Schmerz?"

"Unerträglich", wimmerte die Kreatur. "Es... als... hundert... Nadeln... Feuer..."

Mit einem Zischen unterbrach Isabelle den Elfen. "Sprich deutlich!"

"F-f-fistle k-k-kann nicht, M-madam!", jammerte der Elf. Dann begann er plötzlich sich zu bewegen, er begann zu schreien. Einen Moment war Isabelle verwundert, was das Ding da tat. Dann erkannte sie, dass er sich selbst bestrafte, dafür, dass er ihr nicht gehorchen konnte. Kaum hatte die Erkenntnis sie getroffen, konnte sie ihr Lachen nicht mehr unterdrücken. Wie dumm war dieses Wesen!? Wie einfältig, dass es sich bestrafte, _während_ es gefoltert wurde. Und was für eine einfältige Art sich zu bestrafen. Sie sollte ihm zeigen, wie es richtig ging.

Erneut schwang sie ihren Zauberstab. Eine unsichtbare Hand ergriff den, sich noch immer windenden Elfen. Kopfüber hang er in der Luft, merkwürdig deformiert durch die ausgesprungenen Gelenke. Ein weiterer Schlenker und die ersten dunkelroten Blutstropfen rannen über die mageren Oberschenkel des Elfen. Das Wesen jammerte auf. Gebannt sah Isabelle, wie der erste Tropfen aus dem tiefen Schnitt hervorquoll, seinen Weg den Schenkel entlang suchte, bis der zweite Tropfen den ersten einholte. Sie schlossen sich zusammen, folgten dem Weg der Schwerkraft hinab über die Hüfte, bis ein dritter und ein vierter Tropfen die ersten beiden einholte. Immer schneller quollen die Tropfen aus der Wunde hervor, bis sie zu einem Strom zusammenflossen und den Körper des Hauselfen langsam, aber sicher rot färbten. Ein Schnipsen mit ihrem Zauberstab und eine zweite Wunde öffnete sich, diesmal am Bauch des Elfen. Gebannt, als sehe sie einem Theaterstück zu oder lese ein spannendes Buch, beobachtete Isabelle die dunkelrote Flüssigkeit. Das Wimmern des Elfen verschwand zu einem fernen Hintergrundgeräusch. Immer weiter beruhigte Isabelle sich.

Mit jedem Blutstropfen verschwand das Rot des Zorns mehr und mehr aus Isabelles Blickfeld. Ihre Hysterie verschwand. Sie konnte wieder klare Gedanken fassen. So klar, dass sie merkte, dass der Elf durch einige der Wunden, besonders die an seinen Unterarmen, recht viel Blut verlor. Das war nicht gut. Das Ding würde sterben, wenn sie nicht zumindest ein paar der Wunden verschloss. Mit einem weiteren Zauber entließ sie den Elfen aus der Luft. Schwer wie ein Sack, blieb er am Boden liegen. Bewegte sich nicht. Hoffentlich hatte sie ihn nicht getötet. Hauselfen waren heute schwer zu bekommen und Alton würde es auch schwer zu erklären sein, wieso einer seiner Diener verblutet war. Wie hatte sie sich so in Rage versetzen können? Wie hatte sie so außer Kontrolle geraten können?

„Curare", sagte Isabelle und augenblicklich schlossen sich die Wunden des Hauselfen. Doch er hatte wahrlich viel Blut verloren. Um sicher zu gehen, dass er es überlebte, murmelte Isabelle noch: „Renervate!"

Das sollte eigentlich reichen. Wenn sie an ihren letzten Hauselfen dachte, war dieser hier vergleichsweise sogar noch ganz gut davongekommen.

„Vielen Dank, Madam", murmelte das Wesen, als Isabelle über ihn hinwegschritt.

Mit einem letzten abfälligen Blick auf das Wesen, dass sich tatsächlich für die Heilung seiner, von ihr selbst zugefügten Wunden, bedankte, verließ die den Keller. Jetzt, wo sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte, musste sie unbedingt nachdenken. Einen Plan ausarbeiten, wie sie Riddle doch noch für sich gewinnen konnte.


	13. Staub oder Blut?

Der Staub tanzte in den zaghaften Sonnenstrahlen des späten Nachmittags. Bald würde es dämmern, dabei war es gerade einmal neunzehn Uhr. Und dennoch merkte man, dass die Tage länger wurden und der Sommer bald über das Land hereinbrechen würde. Die großen Panoramafenster der Bibliothek blickten zur Nordseite hinaus, doch vereinzelt schafften es die Strahlen der untergehenden Sonne, sich bis hinein zu den hohen, dunklen Regalen zu drängen. In diesen vereinzelten Strahlen schimmerte der Staub, den Isabelle beobachtete. Das leise Ticken der großen Standuhr nahe des Eingangs und das glitzernde Auf und Ab dieser winzigen Partikelchen beruhigten sie. Sie erinnerten sie etwas an Blutstropfen, die sich langsam ihren Weg bahnten. Nur, dass Blut genau wusste, wohin es wollte, während der Staub umherflog, ohne eine Richtung lange beizubehalten.

Isabelle hatte ihre Contenance seit dem Besuch Riddles gestern und ihrem Ausbruch im Keller wieder vollkommen zurückgewinnen können. Auch dem Hauselfen ging es den Umständen entsprechend, hatte am Morgen bereits wieder das Frühstück serviert.

Die Beine überschlagen saß sie in ihrem Stammsessel. Das Gesicht glatt und emotionslos, doch in ihrem Kopf arbeitete es. Sie konnte nicht hinnehmen, dass Riddle sie ersetzte. Durch _Alton_ ersetzte. Sie war kein Möbelstück, keine dümmliche Hausfrau, die man einfach so austauschen konnte! Sie war mehr, so viel mehr.

Riddle hatte sie gedemütigt, sie in die Schranken gewiesen. Das konnte und wollte sie nicht auf sich sitzen lassen. Sie hatte sich von seiner niederen Herkunft und seinem Charme blenden lassen. Sie hatte ihn unterschätzt, ihn als zu abhängig von ihr und den anderen alten Familien gesehen, doch das war ein Fehler gewesen. Die Entladung ihrer Emotionen im Keller gestern, hatten mehr bewirkt, als dass sie sich nur abreagiert hätte. Sie hatte ihre aufgestauten Emotionen abgebaut und wieder eine klare Sicht auf ihre Umgebung erlang.

Riddle brauchet die Reinblüter, ja. Aber er war nicht von ihnen abhängig, wie sie angenommen hatte. Isabelle hatte ihr ganzes Vorhaben auf dieser scheinbaren Abhängigkeit aufgebaut. Ihr Vorhaben und ihr Plan… Welcher Plan eigentlich? Sie musste ehrlich zu sich selbst sein und erkennen, dass sie die ganzen letzten Wochen nur wenig rational gehandelt hatte. Sie hatte vorgegeben so zu handeln, sie hatte sich im Geiste Erklärungen gesucht, warum sie unbedingt einen Pakt mit Riddle eingehen sollte. Das Erlangen von neuem Wissen zum Beispiel. Aber hatte sie nicht selbst eine ausgezeichnete Bibliothek zur Verfügung? Und genug Verstand, das Wissen sich selbst anzulesen. In Wahrheit war sie doch nur ihren undurchdachten Emotionen gefolgt. Es hatte Isabelle gereizt, was Riddles Auftauchen ihr versprochen hatte. Spannung, Abwechslung und Abenteuer. Sie hatte ein Ziel gehabt, das sie aus ihrem eintönigen Alltagstrott befreit hatte. Ohne jedoch nur ein einziges Mal wirklich darüber nachzudenken, hatte sie Pläne geschmiedet, war ihren Emotionen gefolgt und war beinahe besessen gewesen. Sie hatte unüberlegt gehandelt, ohne es auch nur zu merken. Und dadurch hatte Riddle sie ausstechen können. Sie war mit dem Herzen dabei gewesen, doch nicht mit dem Verstand, wie es eigentlich sein sollte.

Es war nicht so, als wolle sie nun nicht mehr bei Riddles Vorhaben dabei sein. Im Gegenteil, sie wollte nun mehr ein Teil dieser Revolution sein, als je zuvor. Sie stimmte Riddles Ansichten zu, erkannte, dass sein Ansatz deutlich effektiver war, als die manch anderer Hexen und Zauberer aus der Vergangenheit, die sich angeschickt hatten, die magische Gemeinschaft zu verändern. Das schloss auch Grindelwald mit ein.

Sie wollte an Riddles Seite stehen, wollte den Kitzel spüren, wenn die magische Gemeinschaft sich ihrem Willen unterwerfen würde. Doch das war nicht Isabelles vorrangiges Ziel. Sie wollte Macht, ja, doch die Anerkennung, die Aufmerksamkeit und Huldigungen, die sie ihr brächten, brauchte sie nicht. Sie wusste, wie stark sie war, wie talentiert, begabt und intelligent. Sie brauchte keine Speichellecker, die ihr dies bewiesen. Schon gar nicht in Form von Muggeln oder Schlammblütern. Was sollte sie auf deren Meinung geben?

Sie wollte Riddle. Sie wollte diesen ungewöhnlich talentierten Zauberer beeinflussen, ihn manipulieren und unter ihre Kontrolle bringen, so wie sie es bei Alton getan hatte. So, wie sie letztendlich jeden in ihrem Umfeld kontrollierte. Sie hasste Riddle für ihre Demütigung. Doch sie bewunderte ihn auch für sein Talent und seine Manipulationsgabe, die fast so ausgeprägt waren, wie ihre eigenen Fähigkeiten. Am stärksten war jedoch ihr Wille, die Genugtuung zu erleben, Riddle nach ihrem Zauberstab tanzen zu lassen. Nicht, um irgendeinen Vorteil daraus zu haben, sondern einfach um des Könnens willen. Sie wollte eine Herausforderung haben, sich beweisen, dass sie es konnte. Riddle war ihre größte Herausforderung. Der Stein der Weisen unter Zauberern wie Alton, Rufus, Orion oder gar Abraxas, den sie mit geringfügiger Anstrengung genauso um den Zauberstab wickeln konnte, wie ihren Gatten. Selbst ihren Bruder konnte sie beeinflussen, auch wenn sie es nicht oft tat. Riddle dagegen… Sie brauchte einen Plan und diesmal einen richtigen Plan. Eine Strategie, wie sie sich bei Riddle einschmeicheln konnte, wie sie ihn dazu bringen konnte, ihr zu vertrauen, bis er ihr schließlich blind vertrauen würde. Doch dafür musste sie ihre Aufgabe kennen. Kenne deinen Feind, sogar Muggel waren sich dessen bewusst.

Ihre Gedanken sammelnd, begann sie darüber nachzudenken, was sie über Tom Riddle wusste. Er war Schulsprecher und Vertrauensschüler in Hogwarts gewesen und doch arbeitete er bei _Borgin & Burke's._ Er war offensichtlich nicht vermögend, doch Isabelle bezweifelte, dass das der Grund war, warum er in der Nokturngasse arbeitete. Er hatte große Ziele bezüglich der magischen Gesellschaft, war unzufrieden mit dem System, doch engagierte er sich nicht direkt in der Politik. Er zog nach und nach die alten Familien auf seine Seite. Er war intelligent, charmant und gutaussehend. Ihm könnte die Welt zu Füßen liegen und doch tat sie es nicht. Nicht zu vergessen, stammte er aus einer alten Linie.

Die Gaunts waren direkte Nachfahren von Salazar Slytherin, aber den Namen Gaunt trug er nicht. Isabelle hatte, nachdem Alton ihr von Riddles Herkunft berichtet hatte, mehrere Bücher gewälzt, doch in keiner der alten Chroniken fand sie einen Riddle. Und ein Irrtum war ausgeschlossen, ihre Ahnen waren mehr als akribisch in diesen Belangen gewesen. Das ließ somit nur den Schluss zu, dass Riddles Vater ein Schlammblut war. Natürlich könnte er auch ein Muggel sein, doch den Gedanken verwarf Isabelle sogleich wieder. Die Werte und Einstellungen der Gaunts waren noch strenger als die, ihrer eigenen Familie. Niemals hätte sich eine Gaunt auf einen Muggel eingelassen. Da war es wahrscheinlicher, dass irgendein dahergelaufenes Schlammblut sich in der Hoffnung auf Vermögen oder auch nur wegen des Namens sich als Reinblut ausgegeben hatte. Die Gaunts hatten abgeschieden gelebt, waren den Gerüchten nach auch nicht mehr ganz richtig im Kopf gewesen. Da war es sicherlich nicht schwer, sie zu täuschen. So oder so, Riddle war definitiv kein Reinblut. Nachfahre Slytherins hin oder her. Doch war dies wirklich ein Punkt, den Isabelle ausnützen könnte? Vielleicht, doch es war nicht das, was sie wollte. Es war keine wirkliche Schwäche. Riddle war nicht die Art von Zauberer, die sich erpressen lassen würde mit dieser Erkenntnis, zumal jeder mit auch nur einem halben Verstand zu dem gleichen Schluss wie Isabelle kommen konnte. Das hatte auch Riddle klar sein müssen, als er über seine Herkunft seinen Verbündeten berichtet hatte. Er hatte indirekt ihnen also freiwillig die Information über seinen Blutstatus gegeben. Wenn sie diese Information also gegen ihn verwenden sollte, würde er nur wütend werden, wenn überhaupt. Man stocherte nicht in ein Doxynest ohne guten Grund. Er würde sie auslachen. Sich maximal von ihr bedroht fühlen. Und das wollte Isabelle nicht, einer Bedrohung traute man nicht. Was er tun musste, wollte sie ihn manipulieren.

Isabelle hielt inne. Bedrohung? Würde er sie nach den gestrigen Ereignissen wirklich so sehen? Sie bezweifelte es ehrlich. Riddle sah sich deutlich über ihr stehend. Glaubte begabter zu sein, fähiger und mehr zu wissen. Letzteres mochte tatsächlich stimmen, denn so sehr Isabelle Wissen heute schätze. Sie hatte sich in Hogwarts wenig um zusätzlichen Wissenserwerb geschert, der nicht einen direkten Nutzen für sie hatte. Die Manipulation und das Lenken ihrer Mitmenschen hatte sie deutlich mehr interessiert als die verstaubten Bücher in der Verbotenen Abteilung, besonders da diese nur Kinderspielzeug waren, im Gegensatz zu den Büchern, die sie in der eigenen, heimischen Bibliothek gehabt hatte. Gehabt hatte. Das waren die richtigen Worte, denn diese Sammlung war dank ihres Vaters nun durch alle Zauberhaushalte Groß Britanniens und vermutlich auch Irlands verstreut. Nun bereute sie es, in ihrer Jugend nicht mehr von ihnen gelesen zu haben. Doch ihr junges Ich war dumm und naiv gewesen. Sie hatte Bücher und Wissen für etwas gehalten, dass nur Ravenclaws benötigten, hatte sie doch das Talent und den Intellekt auch ohne komplizierte Zauber, ihre Mitmenschen zu manipulieren. Doch nun musste sie diese Meinung überdenken. Wissen war Macht. Macht war Kontrolle. Und Kontrolle war, was sie wollte. Nicht zuletzt hätte dieses fehlende Wissen ihr auch bei Riddle direkt geholfen. Hätte sie ihm den Inhalt ihres Kopfes und nicht der Regale um sie herum angeboten, so wäre einiges wohl anders verlaufen.

Riddle unterschätzte sie, das war das Problem. Kein neuer Gedanke, andererseits… War das nicht vielleicht auch ein Vorteil? War es so nicht viel eher möglich, sich an ihn heranzuschleichen. Ihn zu umgarnen, vielleicht von ihm zu lernen, um ihn dann langsam aber sicher immer weiter zu verzaubern, bis auch er nichts weiter als eine willenlose Marionette war?

„Madam", unterbrach das Piepsen einer Hauselfe Isabelles Gedanken. Mit einem abfälligen Blick, sah Isabelle das Wesen an.

„Was ist?", fragte sie. Wütend über die Unterbrechung ihrer Gedanken.

„Der Master ist heimgekehrt", antwortete die Kreatur.

„Und?", fauchte Isabelle. Es interessierte sie gerade herzlich wenig, ob Alton zu Hause war oder nicht.

„Bibi soll von ihm der Madam die Zeitung bringen", erklärte die Hauselfe. Das waren schon nützlichere Informationen. Mit einem Winken verdeutlichte Isabelle dem Wesen, ihr den Abendpropheten zu bringen. Das Erscheinen dieser Sonderausgabe der meistgelesenen Tageszeitung Groß Britanniens und Irlands, bedeutet für gewöhnlich, dass etwas passiert war.

Schon auf dem Titelblatt, der äußerst dünnen Zeitung, wurde Isabelle fündig. _Ausbruch aus Nurmengard_ , verkündete die Überschrift dem Leser. Darunter war ein verschwommenes und relativ altes Foto des Zaubergefängnisses, dessen genauen Standort keiner kannte, der nicht unmittelbar mit ihm zu tun hatte oder ein hochrangiges Mitglied in der internationalen Politik war. Im Grunde war das einzige, was man über das Zaubergefängnis irgendwo auf dem Festland Europas wusste, dass Albus Dumbledore den schwarzen Magier Gellert Grindelwald dort vor zehn Jahren eingesperrt hatte. Dieser Fakt jedoch reichte Isabelle, um schnell den Artikel zu lesen.

 _Europa, 06. April 1955 – Aus sicherer Quelle erfuhr die Redaktion des Tagespropheten am späten Nachmittag des heutigen Tages, dass es einen Ausbruch aus dem berühmten Zaubergefängnis Nurmengard gab. Das Zaubereiministerium bestätigte den Ausbruch, von dem es selbst gerüchteweise schon gestern, am 05. April, erfuhr nicht (Kann man unserem Ministerium noch vertrauen? Ein Leserkommentar von Aldobar Smith auf Seite 3). Die Anzahl der geflohenen Insassen ist noch unbekannt. Auch ist nicht bekannt, ob der Schwarzmagier Gellert Grindelwald (72) entkommen konnte._

 _Gellert Grindelwald wurde 1945 von Albus Dumbledore (Orden des Merlin erster Klasse, Hexenmeister, Ganz Hohes Tier, Internationale Vereinigung der Zauberer) dort eingesperrt, nachdem…_

Isabelle überflog nur noch grob den Rest des Artikels, der von Grindelwalds Verbrechen berichtete, sowie die wenig bekannten Informationen über Nurmengard behandelte. Uninteressant. Brisanter war die Information über den Ausbruch. Allgemein galt Nurmengard nicht so sicher wie Askaban, zählte aber doch zu den sichersten Gefängnissen der magischen Welt.

Isabelle las noch einmal den ersten Absatz des Artikels. _Zaubereiministerium bestätigte … gerüchteweise … gestern …_ Gestern. Gestern war ein Ministeriumsangestellter gekommen, der mit Alton hatte reden wollen und danach hatte ihr Gatte Isabelle aus dem Raum geschickt, wobei er recht aufgeregt gewirkt hatte.

Wie von einer Doxy gebissen, sprang Isabelle auf und eilte mit der Zeitung in der Hand aus der Bibliothek. Sie musste Alton nicht lange suchen, ehe sie ihn in seinem Arbeitszimmer fand. In seinem großen, ledernen Schreibtischstuhl saß er hinter seinem imposanten Schreibtisch aus Mahagoni, eine Bussardfeder in der Hand und äußerst überrascht, als Isabelle in den Raum eilte, ohne zu klopfen.

Schnell erinnerte sie sich an ihre Rolle, als sie den Abendpropheten auf den Tisch fallen ließ und leicht hysterisch keuchte: „Alton! Ist es wahr? Ist Grindelwald geflohen?"

„Aber, aber, Frau. Beruhige dich", sagte Alton. Der in hinter dem imposanten Schreibtisch noch schmächtiger wirkte, als sonst.

„Alton!", jammerte Isabelle panisch.

Seine Frau in diesem hysterischen Zustand nicht ertragen könnend, stand Alton auf und legte einen Arm um Isabelle. Diese lehnte sich sofort an ihn, während er ungeschickt ihren Kopf tätschelte und an Isabelle Haaren ziepte in dem Versuch sie beruhigend zu streicheln.

„Tatsächlich gab es einen Ausbruch, doch wie ich soeben von Abraxas erfahren habe, ist Grindelwald noch immer sicher in seiner Zelle. Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen! Wir sind absolut sicher", versuchte Alton die gespielte Panik seiner Frau zu vertreiben.

Erleichtert seufzte Isabelle auf und drückte sich noch etwas mehr an ihren Mann. Sie ließ sogar eine einzelne Träne der Erleichterung über ihre Wange hinabrollen.

„Und dennoch sind es großartige Neuigkeiten, mein Schatz", fuhr Alton dann überraschend fort. Isabelle horchte auf. „Nurmengard galt als ausbruchssicher, so wie auch unser Askaban oder Vasgefang in Südafrika, aber wenn dem nicht so ist… Tatsächlich eröffnet uns das ganz neue Möglichkeiten. Schafft es der dunkle… Tom, meine ich, ein paar der gefährlichsten Zauberer der Welt zu befreien, stünden sie sicherlich hinter ihm und wären unserer Sache sehr dienlich."

Isabelle nickte, während Alton noch immer einen Arm um sie geschlungen hatte. An sich kein dummer Gedanke, doch nicht sehr wahrscheinlich. Die Schwarzmagier und Hochsicherheitsgefangenen in den Zaubergefängnissen dieser Welt zu befreien, war deutlich gefährlicher als nützlich. Alle hatten sie nach Macht und Veränderung gestrebt. Isabelle bezweifelte, dass diese Zauberer und Hexen dazu in der Lage wären, zusammenzuarbeiten oder sich gar einem einzigen, vergleichsweise jungen Zauberer anzuschließen. Machten die älteren Mitglieder der reinblütigen Familien es ihm schon nicht leicht, obwohl sie die gleichen Ziele verfolgten. Sie waren stur und sahen nicht, dass ihre Zeit abgelaufen war. Isabelle bezweifelte sogar, dass ihr Vater sich Riddle angeschlossen hätte. Nicht aufgrund unterschiedlicher Vorstellungen, sondern einfach aus dem Grund, dass ihr Vater mit seinen fast siebzig Jahren zu stolz gewesen wäre sich einem ende Zwanzigjährigen anzuschließen.

So oder so, sollten diese gefallenen Hexen und Zauberer in ihren Gefängnissen bleiben. Sie hatten nicht ohne Grund versagt und ihre Schwäche demonstriert. In ihren Verliesen waren sie unter Kontrolle, draußen nicht. Und apropos Kontrolle, es war an der Zeit, auch Alton einmal wieder in seine Schranken zu weisen. In den letzten Wochen war er doch recht rebellisch geworden. Rebellischer, als es Isabelle gefiel. Sie brauchte ihn gerade jetzt gefügiger als sonst, wolle sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit ungestört Riddle zuwenden. Es gab für sie in nächster Zeit viel zu tun. Manche Dinge mussten dringend erledigt werden, andere nicht. Doch egal wie, sie mussten erledigt werden. Sie war kein Staub. Sie war Blut.


	14. Spionage

„Isabelle, dein Umhang sieht fantastisch aus", erklang Maria Fawleys Stimme. „Du musst mir unbedingt zeigen, welchen Zauber du anwendest, dass er immer diese perfekten Falten an genau den richtigen Stellen wirft."

„Der Zauber lag schon auf dem Umhang, als ich ihn gekauft habe. Du musst Madam Malkin danach fragen", antwortete Isabelle höflich, aber distanziert.

„Ich dachte wirklich, du hättest ihn selbst gewirkt, also den Zauber, meine ich. Du bist doch so begnadet, bei diesen kleinen Hexereien." Isabelle war nicht nur in diesen kleinen Hexereien begnadet, aber das führte sie ihrer Schwägerin selbstverständlich nicht vor Augen. Wozu auch?

„Maria. Willst du nicht gehen?", forderte Lion seine Ehefrau kalt auf. Isabelles Bruder machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe, einen Grund zu nennen, warum Maria den Raum verlassen sollte. Maria schien das jedoch nicht zu stören, sie war so eine Behandlung gewohnt.

„Natürlich, Liebling", sagte sie nur. Dann stand sie auf, warf Isabelle ein höfliches Lächeln zu, knickste kurz vor ihrem Ehemann und verließ den Raum.

Die Tür hatte sich gerade geschlossen, als Lion sich auch schon an seine Schwester wandte: „Wen hat es dieses Mal getroffen? Ich hoffe doch, nicht deinen geliebten Gatten."

Isabelle hob eine Augenbraue und sah ihn fragend an. „Was meinst du?", fragte sie.

„Ich bitte dich, Isabelle. Du warst in den letzten Wochen recht angespannt, nahezu gereizt. Und heute hast du Maria nicht einmal einen schiefen Blick geschenkt, bei ihren einfältigen Äußerungen. Du hast wieder deine kleine Neigung ausgelebt, nicht?"

Auf Isabelles Lippen erschien ein Lächeln, als die Erinnerung an den geschundenen Hauselfen ihr vor Augen trat. Ihr Bruder hatte Recht. Seit sie sich an dem Wesen hatte austoben können, sah sie nicht nur hinsichtlich Riddle klarer. Sie hatte sich deutlich besser unter Kontrolle, sogar Flubberwürmern wie Maria oder Alton gegenüber. Natürlich wusste Lion von diesem kleinen Geheimnis seiner Schwester, hatte er sie doch erst auf die Idee gebracht. Damals, als sie vierzehn Jahre gewesen war. Lion hatte sie zu ihrem link href=" wiki/Crup"Crup/link gebracht. Isabelle hatte das Tier nie leiden können. Zu gerne war sie also der Aufforderung ihres Bruders nachgekommen und hatte das Ding getreten. Immer und immer wieder, bis es winselnd in der Ecke gelegen hatte. Der Crup hatte Isabelle nie wieder vertraut, doch das war ihr egal gewesen. Sie hatte ein Ventil gefunden, eines, das ihr heute noch nützte.

„Einen der Hauselfen", antwortete sie ihrem Bruder also.

„Da hast du wenigstens mit Verstand gehandelt."

„Ich handle immer mit Verstand, Lion."

„Ich würde es nicht als sonderlich geistreich bezeichnen, wenn du Tom Riddle anschmachtest wie eine Zwölfjährige", bemerkte Lion mit einem lauernden Blick.

Isabelle schnaubte auf. „Anschmachten? Ich schmachte niemanden an!"

„Dann haben deine Blicke also eine andere Bedeutung?"

„Ich bin kein kleines, dummes Mädchen, Lion. Doch ich muss gestehen, ich finde ihn durchaus interessant, das brauch ich nicht zu leugnen. Ich stimme seinen Ideen zu und ich denke, Abraxas hat Recht, wenn er sagt, dass von Riddle Großes zu erwarten ist."

„Dann solltest du dein Verhalten deinen Worten anpassen. Selbst Avery hat bemerkt, dass da mehr zwischen dir und Riddle zu sein scheint. Vergiss nicht, du bist verheiratet!"

„Mit einem Kitzpurfel auf zwei Beinen", lachte Isabelle gehässig auf.

„Mag sein. Verheiratet ist jedoch verheiratet. Eine Scheidung ist nicht gerne gesehen, Isabelle, das weißt du."

„Lass Alton meine Sorge sein. Und wenn Avery noch einmal einen derartigen Kommentar verlauten lassen sollte, erinnere ihn doch bitte an die Geschehnisse mit Eduard in den Kerkern."

„Dafür müsste ich schon mehr erfahren, Isabelle", versuchte Lion seine Schwester aus der Reserve zu locken.

Doch Isabelle schüttelte nur grinsend den Kopf. „Natürlich willst du das. Doch ich habe mein Wort gegeben, nichts zu sagen. Und ich halte mich an mein Wort."

„Solange es dir zumindest zum Vorteil gereicht", antwortete Lion beleidigt.

Isabelles Grinsen wurde noch eine Spur breiter. „Was sonst? Apropos Vorteil, es wäre besser für mich, wenn ich heimgehen würde. Alton sieht es nicht gerne, wenn ich so viel Zeit bei meinem vorlauten Bruder verbringe." Den letzten Teil hauchte sie mit einer schüchternen und mädchenhaften Stimme.

Auch Lion grinste nun. „Als ob. Alton liebt mich, wenn er gekonnt hätte, hätte er mich schon längst geheiratet. Den Konventionen entsprechend hat er als braver Sohn natürlich die Variante mit den Brüsten genommen."

Gespielt erschrocken riss Isabelle ihre Hand vor den Mund: „Lion! Wie kannst du nur so vulgär sein. Außerdem hat Alton mich nicht wegen meiner Weiblichkeit geheiratet, sondern weil sogar er erkannt hat, dass ich deutlich intelligenter bin, als mein ehrenwerter Bruder."

„Rede dir das nur weiter ein, Schwester." Dann wurde er wieder ernst: „So sehr mich deine Gelöstheit und das Geplänkel mit dir erfreut – lass deine Maske nicht zu oft fallen, willst du in deinem kleinen Spiel gewinnen."

Auch Isabelles schelmisches Grinsen verschwand: „Ich weiß deinen Rat zu schätzen, Lion. Doch ich bin inzwischen erwachsen, du musst nicht mehr ständig auf mich aufpassen."

„Du bist meine jüngere Schwester, Isabelle. Ich werde immer auf dich aufpassen."

Isabelle sah ihren Bruder mit einem warmen Blick an, ein Blick, der die Gefühle ihres Herzens widerspiegelte. Lion war der einzige Mensch, der ihr etwas bedeutete, um den sie sich immer kümmern würde. Mochte sie allen anderen Menschen nur Verachtung oder maximal Respekt entgegenbringen, ihren Bruder mochte sie. Sie vertraute ihm, zweifelte nie an seinen Absichten und sie wusste, er empfand ebenso. Sie waren keine netten Menschen, sie waren egoistisch und rücksichtslos, doch füreinander würden sie alles geben. Ein Slytherin verschenkte seine Zuneigung nicht, doch tat er es, so war dieses Band auf ewig.

Mit diesen, für Isabelle so untypischen Gedanken, kehrte sie nach Hause zurück. Wortlos ließ sie ihren Umhang einem Hauselfen in die Arme fallen, nachdem sie Selwyn Abbey betreten hatte.

„Wo ist mein Mann?", verlangte Isabelle zu wissen.

„Der Master ist in seinem Arbeitszimmer, Madam", antwortete es. Ohne den Elfen noch einmal anzublicken, stieg Isabelle auch schon die Haupttreppe hoch, um Alton aufzusuchen. Sie hatte sich vorgenommen, ihn wieder in ihren Bann zu ziehen. Das erforderte mehr Aufmerksamkeit ihrerseits, als sie Alton gegenüber in den letzten Wochen erbrachte hatte. Ein flüchtiges Grinsen verzog Isabelles Lippen. Es war wunderbar, endlich wieder bei geistig klarem Verstand zu sein.

Höflich klopfte Isabelle an die dunkle Holztür, hinter der Altons Arbeitszimmer lag. Nach einem leisen „Herein", öffnete sie die Tür und trat ein.

Wie immer saß Alton hinter seinem Mahagonischreibtisch. Er sah auf, als Isabelle eintrat.

„Du bist wieder da", grüßte er sie.

„Ja", sagte Isabelle, ging um den Schreibtisch herum und küsste Alton auf die Wange. Diesen überraschte die liebevolle Geste offensichtlich.

Einen Moment sprachlos, deutete er auf den Stuhl auf der anderen Seite des Schreibtisches, auf den Isabelle sich dann auch wie gewünscht niederließ. „Wie geht es Lion?", fragte Alton.

„Gut. Er hat gerade Gewinn durch eine Investition gemacht und ist sehr erfreut darüber."

„Ja, davon hatte er berichtet. Kaum zu glauben, dass dieser magische Allzweckreiniger sich so gut verkauft. Dass Lion einen solchen Geschäftssinn hat, bei dem was euer Vater…" Alton brach ab, als er Isabelle betrübte Miene sah.

„Verzeih, meine Liebe. Ich wollte keine alten Wunden aufreißen", sagte er versöhnlich, als eine Träne über die Wange seiner Frau lief.

Isabelle streckte den Rücken durch und raffte sich auf. Ein bitteres Lächeln erschien auf ihren Zügen. „Es ist nicht deine Schuld, dass Vater alles verloren hat. Du brauchst dich nicht zu entschuldigen. Im Gegenteil, ich verdanke dir so viel!"

Gönnerisch nickte Alton Isabelle zu, was diese, ihn innerlich auslachend, zur Kenntnis nahm. „Wie war dein Tag?", fragte sie.

„Mühsam. Äußerst mühsam. Du glaubst nicht, wie eintönig diese Anträge sein können. Zum Glück kam Tom vor-", Alton warf ein Blick auf die Uhr hinter Isabelle und zuckte überrascht zusammen. „Bei Merlin!", stieß er aus. „Das ist ja schon über drei Stunden her."

Isabelle sah ihren Mann überrascht an: „Tom war hier?"

„Ist, meine Liebe. Ist. Er wollte ein paar Studien betreiben und bat mich, die Bibliothek nutzen zu können. Dort müsste er noch immer sein."

„Seit über drei Stunden?", fragte Isabelle entgeistert. „Der arme Mann muss ja am Verdursten sein."

„Ja", sagte Alton nachdenklich, ehe er sich wiederholte: „Ja, das muss er wohl. Isabelle, bringe ihm doch einen Tee. Wir wollen schließlich keine schlechten Gastgeber sein."

„Ich werde den Hauselfen sofort Bescheid geben", versicherte Isabelle eifrig.

„Nein, nein. Bring du ihm den Tee. Er soll spüren, dass er ein gern gesehener Gast ist und seinen Besuch zu schätzen wissen", wies Alton sie an.

„Natürlich", sagte Isabelle daraufhin lächelnd. „Wie gut, dass du immer mitdenkst."

„Nun geh. Er hat lange genug gewartet."

Isabelle gehorchte und erhob sich von ihrem Platz. Sie warf Alton noch einen freudigen Blick zu, dann verließ sie das Arbeitszimmer.

„Fistel", rief sie ihren Hauselfen. Mit einem Ploppen erschien der Elf. Seine Ohren schlackerten, als er sich zitternd verbeugte. „Was kann Fistel für Sie tun, Madam?", fragte er mit bebender Stimme.

„Bring mir einen Earl Grey für Mr. Riddle zur Bibliothek", befahl sie.

„Wie Sie wünschen, Madam", sagte der Elf und verschwand dann, um den Tee zuzubereiten.

Langsamer als gewöhnlich ging Isabelle zur Bibliothek. Was für eine interessante Wendung, dass Riddle hier war. Sie hatte nicht so bald mit einem Wiedersehen gerechnet. Es war äußerst wichtig, wie sie sich nun gab. Vieles hing von ihrem Verhalten ab.

Isabelle klopfte nicht an, ehe sie die Bibliothek betrat. Sie hatte vor, Riddle mit Respekt und Demut zu begegnen, doch sie würde sich sicher nicht so unterwürfig wie bei Alton geben. Riddle würde ihr das ohnehin nicht abnehmen, dazu war er nicht nur zu intelligent, sie hatte ihm auch schon zu viel von sich gezeigt, als dass diese Art der Demut ein sinnvoller Plan gewesen wäre. Nein, Isabelle würde ihre Unterwürfigkeit ihm gegenüber mit Respekt und einer Spur sanfter Bewunderung zeigen. Das war filigraner, schmeichelte ihm mehr.

Sie musste nicht lange suchen, ehe sie Riddle in der Abteilung für magische Tränke fand. Er hatte sich auf einen Tisch gestützt und starrte lesend auf ein etwa zehn Jahre altes Buch. Seine Frisur war nicht ganz so akkurat wie sonst, als wäre er mit der Hand durch sein dunkles Haar gefahren.

Isabelle blieb stehen und beobachtete ihn, sie wartete darauf, dass er reagieren würde. Sicherlich hatte er ihre Anwesenheit schon bemerkt.

„Wie kann ich dir helfen?", fragte er schließlich und sah auf. Seine Worte waren höflich, doch kein Funken Freundlichkeit lag in seinen Augen, während er sie betrachtete.

„Ich bringe dir Tee", antwortete Isabelle und verzichtete ebenfalls auf das höfliche Siezen.

„Ich sehe keinen Tee", sagte Riddle mit gehobener Braue abfällig.

In diesem Moment erschien der Hauself mit einem Tablet, auf dem eine Teetasse und ein paar Kekse lagen. Vorsichtig stellte er es auf einen kleinen Beistelltisch, möglichst weit entfernt von einem der teuren Bücher, ab, verbeugte sich und verschwand dann wieder.

„Ich bin beschäftigt", sagte Riddle nun mit dem gleichen kühlen Tonfall wie zuvor und wandte sich wieder seinen Studien zu.

Isabelle kümmerte sich nicht um diese Aufforderung zu gehen, sondern trat ebenfalls an den Tisch. Interessiert starrte sie auf die Bücher, die dort verstreut lagen. Sie waren jedoch nicht wahllos gewählt, wie Isabelle schnell feststellte. Zu ihrer Überraschung waren nur einige von ihnen schwarzmagisch, keines von ihnen war sogar wirklich brisant. Sie alle hatten offenbar das Thema Stärkung zum Thema. Den Kopf leicht geneigt, wollte sie eines der Bücher zu sich heranziehen. Ehe sie es jedoch auch nur berührt hatte, schlossen sich plötzlich, die langen, dünnen Finger Riddles um ihr Handgelenk.

Seine Haut war kalt, wie auch der Blick, den Riddle ihr zuwarf, als sie seinen Augen mit den ihren begegnete. Kein Zeichen seiner sonst so höflichen, leicht distanzierten Fassade war zu erkennen. Er sagte kein Wort, als er sie losließ. Doch seine Mimik sagte ihr eindeutig, dass er wollte, dass sie ging.

Sie ignorierte den stummen Befehl: „Wenn du nach Stärkungstränken suchst, würde ich dir das nächste Regal ebenfalls empfehlen", sagte Isabelle. Sie hatte gemerkt, dass die Bücher überwiegend aus dem Regal direkt hinter Riddle stammten. Sie hatte zugegebenermaßen keine sonderliche Ahnung von Stärkungstränken, oder Zaubertränken allgemein. Jedoch wusste sie sehr genau in welchen Regal welche Bücher hier stand. Sie war oft das Inventar der Bibliothek durchgegangen.

„Ich sagte dir bereits, dass du unsere Übereinkunft als nichtig zu erachten hast", sprach Riddle kalt. Seine Aura strahlte nichts als Abwertung und Distanziertheit aus.

„Ich weiß", sagte Isabelle und streckte ihr Kinn. „Du hast mich ausgestochen, mich geschlagen und das akzeptiere ich. Doch wie du siehst, kann ich durchaus nützlich sein."

Die Kälte in Riddles Augen wurde von einem spöttischen Funkeln abgelöst. Höhnisch zischte er: „Willst du dich wirklich vor mir auf diese Art erniedrigen, Isabelle? Ich hatte dich nicht für so erbärmlich gehalten."

„Es ist aber nun einmal eine Tatsache…", begann Isabelle. Doch Riddle unterbrach sie: „Hör auf, Frau! Ich bin nicht dein einfältiger Mann, der auf deine Schmeicheleien hereinfällt. Gib dich geschlagen und erkenne meine Überlegenheit an. Jeder weitere Versuch deinerseits, mich zu manipulieren, ist nicht nur peinlich – Isabelle – diese Erniedrigung steht dir einfach nicht."

Die Augen der Hausherrin blitzten wütend auf. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, fuhr sie herum und stürmte davon. Kurz bevor sie hinter das nächste Regal außer Sichtweite verschwand, blickte sie jedoch noch zu einem der silbernen Kerzenhalter. In dem polierten Metall sah sie verschwommen, dass Riddle zu dem Regal zu seiner Linken getreten war. Ein siegreiches Lächeln zierte ihr Gesicht, als sie die Bibliothek verlies. Das hatte eindeutig besser funktioniert, als sie gedacht hatte.


	15. Schlupflöcher

Mit einem mehr als skeptischen Blick betrachtete Tom seine Notizen, die er über den dunklen Holztisch ausgebreitet hatte. Auf seiner Stirn hatte sich eine nachdenkliche Falte gebildet, die jedoch sogleich wieder verschwand, als dies registrierte. Er musste seine Mimik unter Kontrolle halten, auch wenn er alleine war. Schlechte Angewohnheiten waren nicht leicht wieder abzugewöhnen.

Auf den ersten Blick lagen seine Pergamente und die Bücher auf den richtigen Plätzen, auch die Markierungen in den Büchern selbst schienen unberührt. Und dennoch… Selten täuschte ihn ein Gefühl, weshalb er ohne zu zögern seinen Eibenholzzauberstab zückte.

„Contactum revelio", murmelte er und führte eine kreisförmige Bewegung mit dem Stab über seinen Unterlagen aus. Wie er es erahnt hatte, erschienen rauchige, violette Fingerabdrücke auf Büchern und Pergamenten. Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue beobachtete der Zauberer, wie die Spuren erst wahllos durch seine Unterlagen glitten, hin und wieder verweilten, bis sie schließlich kurz ganz verschwanden, um dann schneller und systematischer alles zu untersuchen.

„Finite." Tom hatte genug gesehen. Es war klar, dass jemand seine Notizen durchsucht hatte, nachdem er sie hier offen liegen gelassen hatte. Und es war auch keine Frage, wer so neugierig gewesen war. Isabelle hatte deutlich gezeigt, dass sie noch nicht bereit war, aufzugeben. Immer wieder kam sie während seiner Besuche in die Bibliothek, grundsätzlich unter dem Schein, ihm nur behilflich sein zu wollen. Erst hatte es ihn amüsiert, dass sie so verzweifelt war, sich auf diese Art und Weise vor ihm zu erniedrigen. Glaubte sie tatsächlich, er wäre so leicht manipulierbar wie Selwyn? Glaubte sie wirklich, er würde auf ihre geheuchelte Demut hereinfallen? Sie hatte den Fehler begangen, ihn zu unterschätzen, ein Fehler welchen schon einige begangen hatten. Allerdings ein Versäumnis, welches für gewöhnlich nur einmal vorkam. Blendete ihr Stolz sie wirklich so sehr, dass sie dachte, ihn mit solchen einfachen Manipulationen umgarnen zu können? Tom glaubte keine Sekunde, dass Isabelle sich ihm wirklich unterwarf oder widerstandslos aufgab. Er erkannte ihren plumpen Versuch, sich ihm als nützlich erweisen zu wollen und falschen Respekt vorzutäuschen. Allerdings war es genau das, was ihn störte. Ihr Versuch war plump. Mochte er von Isabelle halten, was er wollte – die Hexe war keinesfalls so einfältig, wie sie ihn erfolgslos zu überzeugen versuchte. Es stand außer Frage, dass sie etwas Größeres im Sinne hatte. Aufgegeben hatte sie definitiv nicht. Es lag nahe, dass diese Methode der Unterwerfung nur eine Ablenkung war. Doch wonach strebte sie? Wollte sie noch immer ein Teil seiner Pläne werden? Wollte sie ihm sich als nützlich erweisen und durch eine raffinierte Herangehensweise ihre Intelligenz beweisen? Oder wagte sie es gar, ihn übertrumpfen zu wollen? Konnte sie wirklich so naiv sein? Hatte er nicht bewiesen, dass er geistreich genug war, jeglicher Manipulation ihrerseits zu widerstehen? Hatte er ihr seine Überlegenheit nicht zur Genüge bewiesen?

Ja, das hatte er. Und doch wollte ihm nicht in den Sinn kommen, was genau Isabelles Plan war. Ein Umstand, welcher ihn mehr als ärgerte und weitere Beobachtungen erforderten. Er glaubte nicht, dass die Hexe wirklich eine Gefahr für ihn darstellte, aber er durfte auch nicht den Fehler begehen, sie zu unterschätzen. Jede potentielle Bedrohung, mochte sie noch so klein sein, musste die nötige Beachtung finden und eliminiert werden.

„Bibi", befahl Tom eine Hauselfe der Selwyns zu sich.

Mit einem leisen Plopp erschien die Elfe in der Bibliothek. „Master Riddle hat Bibi gerufen?"

„Sorge dafür, dass die Bücher, umgehend in die Regale zurückgeräumt werden, nachdem ich das Haus verlassen habe", sprach er.

Das Wesen verbeugte sich so tief vor dem Zauberer, dass dessen Nase beinahe den dunklen, abgelaufenen Holzboden berührte. „Wie Master Tom wünschen, Sir."

Die Elfe richtete sich wieder auf und wackelte mit den Ohren, während sie ihren Kopf plötzlich schräg zur Seite neigte. Dann sah sie ihn mit einem entschuldigenden Ausdruck an. „Kann Bibi noch etwas für Master Riddle tun, Sir?", fragte sie. „Madam Isabelle ruft nach Bibi."

„Verschwinde", antwortete Tom nur kühl. Er wandte sich wieder dem Buch zu, welches er vor ein paar Tagen im Bestand der Selwyns entdeckt hatte. Eine Auflistung aller bekannten magischen Zutaten, inklusive einer Beschreibung der spezifischen Einsatzmöglichkeiten. Die Lektüre ersparte ihm eine Menge an Arbeit, hatte er zuvor immer aus diversen Zaubertrankrezepten die Zutaten und ihre möglichen Eigenschaften selbst auflisten müssen. Sicherlich war dieses Werk nicht einzigartig, es gab eine Menge solcher Lexika. Doch dieses Buch war erstaunlich vollständig. Dies war ihm aufgefallen, als er unter E nicht nur Einhornhaar und einen Absatz bezüglich des magischen Horns gefunden hatte, sondern auch Einträge zu Blut, Knochen und Fell dort standen.

Er griff nach seiner Feder und begann, sich Notizen zu machen, während er aufmerksam die Abschnitte las. Die Verwendungszwecke von Einhornhaar und -horn waren ihm durchaus bekannt, doch der Eintrag über das Blut des Einhorns enthielt einige überraschende Einsatzmöglichkeiten für Tom. Natürlich wusste er nicht, ob die benannten Verwendungsmöglichkeiten wahr waren, doch die Präzision der Beschreibungen, wie man beispielsweise Einhornfleisch korrekt vom Knochen trennte, war erstaunlich. Der Dunkelhaarige hatte keinen Zweifel daran, dass der unbekannte Autor dieses Buches praktische Erfahrungen gesammelt hatte und kein reiner Theoretiker war. Die Anwendungsbereiche dieser Ingredienzien waren atemberaubend. Natürlich barg das Verwenden beliebiger Fragmente jenes sagenumwobenen Tieres, die Gefahr, ein verfluchtes Leben führen zu müssen, worauf sich das auch immer beziehen mochte. Nicht zuletzt war auch der Tod eine nicht auszuschließende Gefahr. Aber was scherte dies Tom? Das Töten eines Einhorns mochte ein schreckliches Verbrechen sein, doch das war das Spalten einer Seele ebenso. Was mochte ihn der Tod eines Einhorns kümmern, wenn der Tod ihn nicht mehr zu schrecken brauchte, da er bereits zwei Horkruxe erschaffen und selbst wenn Unvorhergesehenes passieren sollte, was ihn daran hindern würde, alle sieben Horkruxe zu erschaffen, so wäre es nur ein Beweis, dass er tatsächlich unsterblich war: Er würde es erst im Falle seines ‚Todes' in Betracht ziehen, etwas derartiges wie Einhornblut zu verwenden. Dies wiederum würde die These unterstützen, dass er, trotz Verlustes seiner sterblichen Hülle, noch in der Lage war, sein Tun und Handeln zu steuern. Der Tod würde in dem Fall keinerlei Bedrohung für ihn darstellen. Es war ein Kreis, den niemand durchbrechen konnte. Und das schreckliche Leid, welches das Buch demjenigen versprach, der sich am Leben eines dieser Geschöpfe vergriff? Er verschwendete nicht einmal einen Gedanken daran. Es gab nichts Schlimmeres als den Tod.

Das kratzende Geräusch der Feder hielt inne, als er seine bisherigen Notizen noch einmal überflog. Teile eines Einhorn – er schwankte noch zwischen Blut und Knochen – waren so oder so nicht leicht zu beschaffen und es wäre äußert schwierig, angemessene Mengen für seine Experimente zu finden. Derartige Studien musste er auf einen anderen Zeitpunkt verlegen. Aber anderen Zutaten konnte er sich durchaus widmen und bezüglich ihrer Verbindungen recherchieren. Es genügte nicht, ein paar machtvolle Bestandteile zusammenzumischen, er musste sich genau im Klaren sein, wie die einzelnen Elemente in welchen Mengen miteinander wirkten. Auch wenn ihm seine neueste Lektüre einige wissenswerte Details und sogar Neuheiten verraten hatte, so musste er wohl oder übel selbst experimentieren.

Tom prägte sich jeden Eintrag seiner Liste ein, ehe er neben ausgewählte Zutaten Kreuze setzte:

Acromantulagift X  
Beifuss  
Einhornblut oder -knochen (beides?)  
Erumpmentsekret  
Feuersalamanderblut X  
Flohsamen X  
Greifenklauenpulver X  
Murtlapessenz  
Mariendistel X  
Pfefferminzlausgebeine X

Die Liste war bei weitem noch nicht vollständig, doch er konnte weiter recherchieren, während er seine Forschungen durchführte. Anfangen würde er mit den ausgewählten Zutaten. Fünf dieser Dinge waren ohne größere Schwierigkeiten zu erlangen. Das erste jedoch, das Acromantulagift, würde schon eher eine Herausforderung werden. Einmal abgesehen davon, dass es nicht viel dieser seltenen Flüssigkeit gab, so waren die wenigen Mengen äußerst teuer und Tom hatte bei weitem nicht so viel Gold, wie er es benötigte. Vielleicht könnte er einen seiner Kontakte von _Borgin & Burke's_ nutzen.

Mit diesen Gedanken stand er auf und machte sich daran, seine Unterlagen zusammenzupacken. Kurz überlegte er, sie mitzunehmen, doch er würde schon morgen wiederkommen. Es würde sich jedoch nicht lohnen. Also legte er stattdessen einige Schutzzauber auf die Papiere, die ihr Lesen und Berühren durch jedweden Zauberer und jedwede Hexe unmöglich machten, außer man löste sie, Dies verhinderte er wiederum damit, dass er die die Flüche und Hexereien selbst verschleierte. Es waren keine komplizierten Zauber, doch das Netz, welches sie webten, war undurchdringlich, zog man nicht am richtigen Ende. Und dieses Ende zu finden, war alles andere als leicht. Man konnte erst wirklich nennenswerte Magie bewirken, wenn man ihre wahre Struktur erkannte. Und er war ein Meister im Erkennen dieser Strukturen.

„Bibi", befahl er erneut die Hauselfe zu sich. Er wartete auf das charakteristische Ploppen, doch nichts geschah.

„Bibi", wiederholte er ausdrücklicher. Bei Slytherin, er hatte wirklich keine Zeit, auf dieses nichtswürdige Wesen zu warten!

Nach wenigen weiteren Sekunden erschien die Elfe dann schließlich. „Bibi bittet den Master um Verzeihung", sagte sie mit einer tiefen Verbeugung. „Bibi wollte Master Riddle nicht warten lassen. Was kann Bibi für Sie tun, Sir?"

Der dunkelhaarige Zauberer fragte nicht nach der Verspätung der Elfe, stattdessen deutete er nur auf die Bücher und Aufzeichnungen: „Räume sie zurück, aber lass die Pergamente dort liegen!"

„Wie Master Riddle befiehlt", antwortete die Hauselfe und verbeugte sich noch ein Stück tiefer. Tom wartete nicht darauf, dass die Elfe die Befehle ausführte. Sie lebte um zu dienen, wie es das Schicksal vieler war, auch wenn manche sich dessen noch nicht bewusst sein mochten.

Isabelle beobachtete Riddle, wie er den breiten Kiesweg, der zur Grundstücksgrenze führte, entlangschritt. Sein dunkler Umhang bauschte sich hinter seiner hohen Gestalt im Wind und das spärliche Sonnenlicht des Spätnachmittags beschien sein dunkles Haar. Doch schon bald war er aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwunden, als er hinter der unsichtbaren, magischen Grenze um ihr Grundstück disapparierte. Sie wandte sich vom Fenster ab und ihrem Ehemann zu.

„Tom ist gegangen", teilte sie ihm mit.

Alton hob den Kopf von seiner Lektüre – ein fiktiver Abenteuerbericht über irgendeinen Naturforscher – und sah hinter Isabelle aus dem Fenster. Doch natürlich war Riddle schon verschwunden, einmal abgesehen davon, dass er von seiner Position aus ohnehin nur den Himmel vor dem Fenster erkennen konnte.

„Schade. Ich hatte gehofft, er würde bis zum Abendessen bleiben."

„Ja, sehr bedauernswert", bestätigte Isabelle liebenswürdig. „Soll ich Fistel Bescheid geben, dass er den Tisch für eine Person weniger decken soll?"

„Was?", fragte Alton verwirrt, da er sich schon wieder seinem Roman zugewandt hatte. Dann nickte er langsam, bevor er ein „Ja… Ja, tu das" murmelte.

Isabelle nickte ebenfalls und verließ den Raum. Doch statt die Küche aufzusuchen oder schlicht den Hauselfen zu sich zu rufen, trugen ihre Beine sie direkt zur Bibliothek. Sie brauchte nicht lange zu suchen, bis sie ihre zweite Hauselfe gefunden hatte. Das Wesen war gerade damit beschäftigt, die Bücher, die Riddle genutzt hatte, zurück in die Regale zu räumen. Als die Elfe die Schritte ihrer Herrin hörte, hielt sie in ihrer Tätigkeit inne, drehte sich um und verbeugte sich tief.

„Madam Isabelle. Wie kann Bibi zu Diensten sein?", ließ das Wesen seine piepsige Stimme ertönen.

„Indem du deine Aufgaben ausführst", erwiderte Isabelle kalt. „Hast du dir die Titel eingeprägt?"

„Natürlich, Madam Isabelle. Bibi hat sich alle Namen der Bücher gemerkt, wie Madam es befohlen hat."

„Zähle sie auf", befahl die Hausherrin und schwang ihren Zauberstab. „Accio Liste."

Eine der Schubladen eines entfernt stehenden Sekretärs öffnete sich, und eine Rolle Pergament, samt selbstschreibender Feder, schwebte zu Isabelle. Die letzten Male hatte sie noch Riddles Aufzeichnungen gehabt. Sein Argwohn, jemand – Isabelle – habe seine Sachen durchsucht, hatte sie jedoch dazu gezwungen, erfinderisch zu werden. Sobald Bibi ihr also berichtet hatte, dass ihr Gast der Elfe befohlen hatte, alle Bücher wegzuräumen, welche er sich angesehen hatte, hatte Isabelle sich eine Alternative überlegen müssen. Es war keine Meisterleistung auf die Idee zu kommen, dass die Elfe sich schlichtweg die Bücher merken musste, die sie zurückstellte.

Isabelle hörte aufmerksam zu, als Bibi der Feder die Buchtitel samt Autoren diktierte. Es waren weniger Bücher als bei seinen letzten Studien und auch spezifischer. Anscheinend kam er seinem Ziel immer näher. Leider konnte die Hausherrin selbst nicht das Gleiche von sich behaupten. Noch immer hatte sie keine Vermutung, was genau er suchte und so auch nicht, wie sie ihn dabei unterstützen konnte. Während Isabelle versuchte, sich durch die ihr genannten Buchtitel einen Sinn hinter den Recherchen zu erschließen, glitt ihr Blick auf die inzwischen leere Arbeitsfläche. Alle Bücher und somit auch Hinweise waren verschwunden, lediglich einige leere Pergamentblätter waren auf dem Tisch zu sehen. Isabelle stutzte. Warum sollte Riddle diese hier liegen lassen? Und noch seltsamer, wieso hatte die Hauselfe diese nicht fortgeräumt?

„Bibi", unterbrach sie das Wesen. „Räume das Pergament dort auf dem Tisch weg."

Mit Interesse beobachtete Isabelle, wie die Elfe weiß wurde. Das Wesen begann, von einem Fuß auf den anderen zu treten, und sich an den Ohren zu ziehen. Offenbar befand sie sich in einem inneren Zwiespalt. Einen Zwiespalt, den nur zwei unterschiedliche Befehle herbeiführen konnten.

„Hat Riddle dir befohlen, diese Blätter nicht anzufassen?"

Das Wesen zögerte, wirkte aber noch immer unglaublich nervös. „Nein", sagte es schließlich unsicher.

Isabelle hob kurz eine Braue, dann fragte sie: „Aber Riddle hat dir bezüglich dieser Pergamente etwas befohlen?"

„Ja, Madam."

„Was?"

„Bibi ist es verboten, die Pergamente von ihrem Platz zu nehmen."

Erst wollte Isabelle gegen die Worte ihrer Elfe protestieren. Sie war die Herrin dieses Hauses und so bedeutete ihr Befehl mehr als der eines Gasts. Doch Alton hatte den Hauselfen befohlen, den Worten ihres neuen Dauergasts zu folgen. Also war ein Befehl von ihm indirekt ein Befehl Altons, der wiederum über Isabelle stand. Letztendlich standen Isabelle und Riddle in ihrer Befehlsgewalt also auf gleicher Stufe. Ein Problem, das die Hexe schwerlich umgehen konnte.

Doch etwas Anderes interessierte sie in diesem Moment deutlich mehr, als die Rangfolge der Herren ihrer Hauselfen. Wären diese Blätter nicht von Bedeutung, so hätte er wohl kaum befohlen, sie nicht anzurühren. Neugierig trat die Hexe näher und betrachtete das oberste Blatt. Es war vollkommen leer, als habe es nie einen Tropfen Tinte gesehen. Keine sonderliche Überraschung. Schon wollte Isabelle die Hand ausstrecken, um sich die restlichen Blätter anzusehen, hielt sich dann aber doch zurück.

„Specialis revelio", murmelte Isabelle und deutete mit ihrem Eibenholzzauberstab auf die Pergamente. Zu ihrer Überraschung zeigte sich jedoch kein schwarzer, die Helligkeit absorbierender Rauch, wie sie erwartet hatte, sondern mehrere bunte Linien erschienen. Riddle hatte keine schwarze Magie verwendet, um seine Unterlagen zu schützen, sondern ein Geflecht aus verschiedenen einfachen Zaubern.

„Structuris revelio", murmelte Isabelle und versuchte so den Aufbau des Netzes zu erfahren. Doch das Geflecht leuchteten nur müde auf. Fest lagen sie um die Pergamente. Einfach, aber wirksam.

Aufmerksam betrachtete Isabelle die Linien und fuhr über einige mit dem Zauberstab. Sie war sich recht sicher, dass eine der roten Geraden von einem _Flagrante_ stammte, doch als sie versuchte den Zauber zu lösen, der verhinderte, dass jemand den Gegenstand berührte, glühte nur eine weitere violette Linie auf. Riddle hatte also dafür gesorgt, dass nicht alle Zauber sichtbar waren. So konnte niemand mit genauer Sicherheit wissen, ob ihm noch Gefahr drohte oder nicht. Ein intelligenter Schachzug, wie Isabelle insgeheim anmerken musste. Doch sie hatte schon immer Puzzlespiele geliebt.

Nach fast einer halben Stunde hatte Isabelle zwei weitere Sprüche entdeckt, beide schützten vor Diebstahl und verdeckten zusammen eine weitere Hexerei, einen Abwehrzauber, wie Isabelle an der Dicke der Linie und der Farbe zu erkennen vermochte. Zunächst ließ sie von diesem Zauber ab und machte sich daran, weitere aufzudecken. Ein mühseliges und unnützes Unterfangen, wie sie bald feststellen durfte. Riddle hatte gute Arbeit geleistet, natürlich hatte er das.

Es würde nichts nützen, alle Flüche einzeln zu finden und zu versuchen, sie zu lösen. Vermutlich würde sie dafür Tage brauchen. Sie musste die Sache anders angehen. Er hatte dieses Netzt nicht wahllos geknöpft. Auch er, mochte er sich für noch so talentiert halten, war an gewisse Regeln der Magie gebunden. Regeln, die für einen soliden Aufbau seiner Magie sorgten. Isabelle musste nur den richtigen Ansatz finden, dann würde sein Gerüst zusammenbrechen, wie ein Kartenhaus aus Exploding Snap-Karten (1). Doch wo sollte dieser Ansatz sein? Mit nachdenklichem Blick ging die Hexe noch einmal die Zauber durch, die sie bis jetzt entdeckt hatte. Doch es war keine Auffälligkeit zu entdecken. Bis auf den einen Abwehrzauber hatte sie alle bisher entdeckten Flüche und Hexereien identifizieren können.

„Ostende Magicae", befahl Isabelle und deutete dabei auf die magentafarbene Linie. Erst passierte nichts, dann glühte der Faden plötzlich etwa zwei Nuancen dunkler auf. Ein siegreiches Lächeln erhellte Isabelles Gesicht, als sie den Zauber erkannte. _Repello Magos et Malificae_ war tatsächlich ein Abwehrzauber. Sein Gegenstück _Repello Muggeltum_ lag auf den meisten magischen Haushalten zur Muggelabwehr. Doch diese Hexerei wehrte Zauberer und Hexen ab, nicht Muggel. Und dies war die Schwachstelle in dem Netz.

Isabelle war nicht in der Lage den Zauber zu lösen, dafür müsste sie erst die Vorkehrungen gegen Diebstahl lösen, die wiederum mit anderen Flüchen verknüpft waren. Doch mit ihrer Hauselfe, die geduldig neben Isabelle wartete, sollte es kein Problem sein.

„Bibi", sprach sie das Wesen an. „Wie lautete der genaue Wortlaut von Riddles Befehl?"

„Master Riddle sagte: _Räume sie zurück, aber lass die Pergamente dort liegen._ "

„Sehr gut", flüsterte Isabelle und Vorfreude durchdrang ihren Körper. Nein, sie hatte sicherlich nicht das nötige Wissen und vor allem nicht die Zeit, das Netz zu umgehen, doch sie hatte ein anderes Schlupfloch entdeckt. Keine sonderlich elegante Lösung, aber eine wirksame.

„Bibi, kannst du erkennen, was auf dem obersten Pergament geschrieben steht?", fragte Isabelle mit einem Hauch von Aufregung in der Stimme.

Die Hauselfe beugte sich vor und besah sich das Pergament genau. „Ja, Bibi kann das."

„Lies es vor!", befahl Isabelle mit einem triumphierenden Grinsen. Dies währte jedoch nicht lange, da die piepsige Stimme erneut nur Buchtitel vorlas. Titel, die Isabelle alle bereits kannte und auf ihrer eigenen Liste stehen hatte. Allzu schnell kam die Elfe zum Ende der Liste und stockte.

„Nun die nächste Seite", befahl Isabelle ungeduldig, nicht bereit aufzugeben.

„Bibi kann nicht. Bibi darf die Pergamente nicht berühren."

Heiße Wut durchbrodelte die Hausherrin, als sie blitzschnell ihren Zauberstab durch die Luft peitschen ließ. Qualvoll schrie die Elfe auf, als der Brandzauber sie traf. Doch die Verursacherin des Schmerzes achtete schon nicht mehr darauf. Sich zusammennehmend hob sie eine Hand an ihre Stirn, schloss die Augen und dachte nach. Es nütze ihr gar nichts, konnte die Kreatur zu ihren Füßen die Pergamente zwar theoretisch lesen, wurde aber praktisch daran gehindert, da sie schlicht nicht durch Objekte hindurchsehen konnte. Isabelle konnte diesem Problem auch mit keinem Zauber beikommen. Sie musste ein weiteres Schlupfloch finden.

Diesmal war Merlin ihr jedoch hold, als die Worte der Hauselfe an Isabelles Ohren drangen: „Madam Isabelle muss Bibi verzeihen. Bibi möchte der Madam helfen. Bibi möchte, aber Bibi kann nicht. Master Riddle hat befohlen, die Pergamente dort liegenzulassen."

 _Dort_ … Das war ihr zweites Schlupfloch! „Bibi", erklärte Isabelle mit sanfter Stimme. „Master Riddle befahl dir, die Pergamente dort liegen zu lassen? Wenn du die Blätter anhebst, aber wieder zurücklegst, kommst du dem nach. Du belässt sie an der gleichen Position, kannst sie mir aber dennoch vorlesen. Habe ich nicht recht, Bibi?"

Die Hauselfe wog nachdenklich ihren viel zu großen Kopf hin und her, doch dann nickte sie. Mit äußerst zufriedener Miene sah Isabelle dabei zu, wie die Hauselfe das erste, für die Hexe leer erscheinende Blatt anhob und sich fest an die Brust drückte, ehe sie begann, das nachfolgende Pergament laut vorzulesen. Diese Prozedur wiederholte sich noch ein paar Mal, dann war das letzte Blatt erreicht.

Isabelle musste sich eingestehen, dass sie noch immer keinen Schimmer davon hatte, was Riddle eigentlich vorhatte. Doch sie musste erkennen, dass ihre ersten Gedanken sich bestätigten. Er plante, irgendeinen Trank zu brauen und neben diversen Notizen hatte er eine Liste mit möglichen Zutaten geschrieben.

„Lies noch einmal die dritte Seite vor", befahl Isabelle ihrer Hauselfe. Erst verwirrte sie es, dass Bibi nach manchen Einträgen „X" vorlas, doch dann verstand sie. Das waren die Zutaten eines oder mehrerer Tränke, die er jetzt oder zumindest in naher Zukunft besorgen wollte. Nachdem sie sich noch einmal nur die mit einem X gekennzeichneten Zutaten hatte vorlesen lassen, verstand Isabelle noch immer nicht, wie die einzelnen Komponenten zusammenhingen, aber das war ihr in diesem Moment egal. Alle diese Dinge waren mehr oder weniger leicht zu bekommen, alle außer eine. Und diese eine Zutat war nicht nur selten, sondern auch teuer. Zu teuer für einen kleinen Ladengehilfen wie Riddle. Mochte er noch so talentiert sein, reich war er nicht. Und hier konnte Isabelle ansetzten. Das war ihr kleiner, persönlicher Vorteil, den sie ausnutzen würde, um ihrem Ziel einen Schritt näher zu kommen. Einen Schritt näher zu Riddle und dem Sieg über ihn.

* * *

(1) Normalerweise hasse ich es, die englischen Begriffe statt die deutschen zu benutzen, einfach, weil ich kein Freund von Denglisch bin. Aber da _Exploding Snap_ im deutschem mit _Snape explodiert_ übersetzt wird, was einfach keinen Sinn ergibt, nutze ich hier einmal die englische Terminologie. Es sei mir in diesem Fall hoffentlich verziehen, zumal ich bestimmt wieder die einzige bin, die sich für so eine Kleinigkeit interessiert.


	16. Aufeinandertreffen

Mit einer harschen Bewegung fuhr Tom sich über die schmerzenden Augen. Das flackernde Kerzenlicht machte es ihm nicht leicht, die kleinen, handgeschriebenen Buchstaben in dem schon halb zerfallenen Buch vor ihm zu entziffern.

 _Lumos Maxima_ , dachte er und ließ eine leuchtende Kugel zwischen den Regalen, direkt über seinem Tisch schweben. Unabhängig davon war die Schrift dennoch nicht viel besser zu lesen. Man könnte meinen, dass jemand, der ein Buch verfasste, auf eine saubere Schrift achtete. Das war hier jedoch keineswegs der Fall und senkte Toms ohnehin schon furchtbare Laune nahe ihres Tiefpunkts.

Er hatte den ganzen Nachmittag in der Gesellschaft von Hepzibah Smith verschwendet. Es war erstaunlich, wie lange eine Hexe über die winzigsten Nichtigkeiten mit einer Einfältigkeit reden konnte, die sogar Selwyn selbst überrascht hätte. Aus seinem geplanten, zweistündigen Besuch waren vier Stunden geworden. Vier Stunden, in denen er nicht mehr erreicht hatte, als einer alten, fetten Dame Komplimente zu machen und sich Geschichten über längst vergangene Zeiten anzuhören. Und auch sein Termin danach war nicht viel besser verlaufen.

Unter dem vorgeschobenen Auftrag von _Borgin &Burke's_ hatte er bei Fridtjof Fletcher versucht, Acromantulagift zu bekommen. Nur um zu erfahren, dass der derzeitige Haupthändler am Gift einer dieser Riesenspinnen gestorben war und so die Preise nicht nur extrem gestiegen, sondern auch so gut wie keine Ampullen derzeit lieferbar waren. Ein Umstand, der Tom mehr als weit in seinen Plänen zurückwarf. Natürlich konnte er bereits mit anderen Zutaten experimentieren, aber es war ihm durchaus klar, dass diese niemals so wirksam sein würden wie die noch verbliebenen auf seiner Liste. Und war dieses verfluchte Spinnengift schon so schwer aufzutreiben, würden Ingredienzien, wie das Erumpmentsekret oder gar die Einhornfragmente, noch schwerer aufzutreiben sein.

In Toms Inneren brodelte es, und die Schritte, die er über das Kratzen seiner Feder hinweg nun vernahm, verbesserten die Situation nicht. Voller Zorn blitzten seine Augen scharlachrot auf, als er die hochgewachsene Gestalt Isabelles erkannte, die durch die Regale schreitend auf ihn zukam. Ihr Weg wurde nur von dem Schein an der Spitze ihres Zauberstabes erleuchtet. Das Licht, welches ihr Gesicht von unten erhellte, ließ sie noch blasser wirken und betonte ihre hohen Wangenknochen. Im Kontrast zu der hellen Haut und den beinahe farblosen, schmalen Lippen, standen ihre dunkelbraunen Augen, die bei dem wenigen Licht fast schwarz wirkten, wie auch ihr ebenso dunkles Haar, welches ihr offen über die Schultern fiel.

Tom hatte schon bei ihrem zweiten Treffen erkannt, dass Isabelle überdurchschnittlich gut aussah. In Kombination mit ihrem scharfen Verstand und dem tadellosen Blutstatus machte sie das unheimlich attraktiv, und zu einer guten Partie. Doch das alles kümmerte ihn in diesem Augenblick unglaublich wenig.

Seine Wut kaum verbergend, sah er ihr entgegen, wie sie direkt vor seinem Arbeitstisch anhielt und zu ihm heruntersah. Mit einem leise gesprochenen „Nox" löschte sie die Spitze ihres Zauberstabes.

„Ich nehme an, du hast einen guten Grund, mich bei meinen Studien zu stören?", fragte Tom kalt.

„In der Tat", lächelte Isabelle, während sie einen unauffälligen Blick auf Toms unverschlüsselte Notizen warf.

„Und zwar?" Mit einer Hand schob Tom ein anderes Blatt Pergament über seine aktuellen Unterlagen. Weniger um sie zu verbergen, als die Hexe ihm gegenüber zu verärgern. Tatsächlich schürzte diese kurz ihre Lippen, ehe ihr Blick den Toms traf.

„Ich wollte wissen, ob ich dir von den Hauselfen ein Gästezimmer herrichten lassen soll, falls du gedenkst, über Nacht zu bleiben."

Tom warf Isabelle einen abfälligen Blick zu, ehe er sprach: „Ich gedenke durchaus über Nacht zu bleiben, doch ich brauche kein Zimmer. Ich werde meine Zeit nicht mit Schlaf verschwenden."

Die Hausherrin nickte, ging jedoch nicht. Tom bemerkte, dass sie ihn abschätzig ansah, so, als überlege sie sich eine Taktik. Dachte sie etwa immer noch, sie könne ihn überlisten? Zufrieden hatte Tom festgestellt, dass seine Unterlagen nicht angerührt worden waren, als er vor einigen Tagen ein Netz aus Zaubern auf diese gelegt hatte. Etwas, was er nun immer zu tun pflegte, wenn er die Bibliothek verließ.

„Was auch immer deinen hübschen Kopf beschäftigen mag, ich würde empfehlen, es zu unterlassen", sagte Tom schließlich und wandte sich wieder dem handgeschriebenen Buch vor ihm zu, als Zeichen, dass er diese Unterhaltung als beendet ansah.

Aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtete er jedoch, wie Isabelle in ihren schwarzen, mit silbernen Borten verzierten Umhang griff und eine Art Flakon vor ihm stellte.

„Das könnte dir unter Umständen behilflich sein", sagte sie mit einem liebenswürdigen Lächeln. „Ich wünsche dir eine angenehme Nacht, Tom."

Der Angesprochene erwiderte nichts darauf, sondern machte sich, in seiner sauberen Schrift, nur eine weitere Notiz. Auch beachtete er den Flakon nicht weiter. Nicht einmal, als Isabelle die Bibliothek wieder verlassen hatte. Er vermutete einen Stärkungs- oder vielleicht auch einen Gripsschärfungstrank in dem Behältnis, einen weiteren Beweis für Isabelles Untergebenheit. Er hatte solche Kindereien nicht nötig. Er brauchte kaum Schlaf. Schon in Hogwarts, noch vor der Erschaffung seines ersten Horkruxes hatte er diesen nicht gebraucht. Nicht, wenn es so viel zu lernen gegeben hatte.

Ohne also dem Flakon oder Isabelles sonderbarem Besuch weitere Beachtung zu schenken, arbeitete Tom weiter. Bis weit nach Mitternacht saß er in der Bibliothek, vertieft in die verschiedensten Theorien und Hypothesen der Zaubertrankkunst. Doch nach einigen Stunden begannen seine Augen unangenehm trocken zu werden. Er musste, ob er wollte oder nicht, eine kurze Pause einlegen, um sie zu entlasten. Also richtete er sich auf und schloss seine Augen für einen Moment. Als er sie wieder öffnete, fiel sein Blick erneut auf das vergessene Behältnis vor ihm.

Erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, dass die Flüssigkeit im Innern des Flakons eine geringere Dichte hatte, als ursprünglich angenommen. Trotz der leicht gelblichen Verfärbung konnte man problemlos durch sie hindurchsehen, und es ging auch kein Schimmer von ihr aus. Ein Muggel hätte die Flüssigkeit wohl für dreckiges Wasser gehalten. Neugierig geworden nahm Tom den Flakon in die Hand, und beobachtete sorgfältig den Inhalt, als er ihn leicht hin und her schwenkte. Die Flüssigkeit war etwas zähflüssiger als Wasser, wirkte fast sekretartig und war definitiv kein Stärkungstrank. Sie war schlichtweg zu rein, um überhaupt eine Art Zaubertrank zu sein. Stattdessen wirkte der Inhalt eher wie die Zutat eines solchen Zaubertrankes. Aber warum sollte Isabelle ihm eine solche auf den Tisch stellen?

Toms Brauen zogen sich zusammen. Konnte…? Nein, nein, das war unmöglich, oder? Woher sollte sie…? Vorsichtig stellte Tom den Flakon zurück auf den Tisch, und griff nach einem Lexikon, welches er erst ein paar Tage zuvor, zu Rate gezogen hatte. Er überflog das Register und schlug die entsprechende Seite auf. „Wasserartig", murmelte er. „Leicht gelblich… Konsistenz… nur kristallene Flakons für Langzeitaufbewahrung."

Mit seinem Zauberstab tippte er den durchsichtigen Flakon an, um dessen Material zu ergründen. Tom atmete schwer aus, als ihm die Struktur von Kristall offenbart wurde. Es blieb kein Zweifel übrig: Isabelle hatte ihm definitiv Acromantulagift auf den Tisch gestellt, und zwar keine kleine Menge gemessen an der Seltenheit dieser Zutat.

Es interessierte Tom herzlich wenig, woher sie das Gift bekommen hatte, vielmehr wollte er erfahren, woher sie wusste, dass er es brauchte. Er hatte seine Unterlagen verborgen gehalten, jedes Mal, seitdem er entdeckt hatte, dass sie sie untersucht hatte. Und aus den Aufzeichnungen davor, oder nur der Kenntnis, welche Bücher er gelesen hatte, konnte sie es unmöglich wissen. Es blieb nur ein Schluss, und dieser machte Tom unglaublich wütend: Isabelle hatte eine Möglichkeit gefunden, seine Notizen zu sichten, seine Zauber zu umgehen. Wie hatte sie es angestellt? Das Netz war intakt gewesen, das hatte er überprüft und niemand hatte seine Unterlagen auch nur berührt. Wie hatte sie es also getan?

Die Ratlosigkeit in dieser Frage ließ Toms gerade abgekühlte Wut erneut auflodern. Mit einem lauten Geräusch schob er seinen Stuhl zurück, und stürmte aus der Bibliothek.

Isabelle sah auf die Uhr. Es war zwei Stunden nach Mitternacht. Sollte sie vielleicht doch zu Bett gehen? Wenn Riddle bis jetzt noch nicht erkannt hatte, was sie ihm da auf den Tisch gestellt hatte, würde er es wohl kaum in den letzten Stunden seines Aufenthaltes hier tun. Täte er es doch noch, wollte sie keinesfalls in ihrem Bett liegen, sobald er sie aufsuchte. Diese schwächliche Position würde sie nicht vor ihm einnehmen. Aber was, wenn er sie gar nicht aufsuchte, wenn er das Gift erkennen, aber einfach darüber hinweggehen würde.

Ehe die Hexe sich weiter in ihren Überlegungen verstricken konnte, knackte das Schloss zu ihrem Schlafzimmer. Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen, denn es war klar, wenn sie im Türrahmen vorfinden würde, drehte sie sich auf dem Hocker am Frisiertisch um. Ihre Beine waren überschlagen und die elfenbeinfarbene Haut blitzte unter ihrem weißen Morgenrock hervor, während sie direkt in Riddles dunkle Augen blickte.

Er hatte offensichtlich Mühe, seinen Zorn zu unterdrücken, und Isabelle nicht direkt einen Fluch entgegenzuschleudern. Mit gestrafften Schultern und bemüht, die Ruhe selbst zu sein, schloss Riddle die Tür von Isabelles Zimmer, nachdem er eingetreten war. Dann wandte er sich ihr wieder zu.

„Es ist nicht sonderlich höflich, in das Zimmer eine Dame zu dieser Stunde einzudringen. Besonders ungefragt", belehrte Isabelle ihn.

„Ich habe dieses kleine… Geschenk hier-", er hielt den Flakon hoch. „-als Aufforderung gesehen, dich zu dieser unschicklichen Zeit aufzusuchen."

Isabelle erwiderte darauf nichts, sondern wartete ab, dass Riddle fortfuhr.

„Wie kommst du auf die Idee, Acromantulagift auf meinen Tisch zu platzieren? Ich hoffe doch, das ist kein plumper Versuch, mich zu vergiften?", verlangte Tom zu wissen.

„Eine amüsante Ironie, das Gift einer Riesenspinne zu nutzen, um Schwarze Witwe zu spielen. Aber ich fürchte, ich muss dir recht geben, es wäre recht plump. Wie ich bereits sagte, dachte ich, dass es dir behilflich sein könnte."

„Das ist kein Geschenk, welches eine Dame oder auch ein Gastgeber einem üblicherweise macht", stellte Riddle fest. Er hatte augenscheinlich noch immer Mühe, einem Wutausbruch nicht zu verfallen.

„Nützlich ist es dennoch. Aber wenn du es nicht magst, nehme ich es gerne zurück. Ich habe gehört, Acromantulagift hat erstaunliche Fähigkeiten, in Verbindung mit Murtlapessenz."

Die Augen Riddles glühten blutrot auf, als er ihre Worte vernahm. Isabelle sollte sich wirklich einmal damit beschäftigen, was diese unmenschliche Veränderung, hervorgerufen durch Zorn, verursachen könnte.

„Wie hast du es gemacht?", zischte Riddle. Das Feuer in seinen Augen war bei weitem nicht am erlischen.

Die Gefahr erkennend, die von dem Zauberer ausging und auch mit dem Hintergedanken im Kopf, dass sie ihn nicht zu sehr verärgern sollte, wollte sie sein Vertrauen gewinnen, spielte Isabelle diesmal nicht die Unwissende: „Ich habe offensichtlich deine Aufschriebe gelesen. Ein wirklich beeindruckendes Netz aus Zaubern, das du da erschaffen hast. Meisterhaft konstruiert, wie ich anmerken darf."

Mit drei großen Schritten stand er direkt vor Isabelle, die sich keinen Millimeter rührte. Zu ihrem Widerwillen bemerkte sie ihren leicht beschleunigten Herzschlag, als sich die Spitze des dunklen Zauberstabes in die weiche Haut an Isabelles Kehle drückte. Doch die Hexe verdrängte den natürlichen Impuls des Zurückweichens ihres Körpers. Sie hatte diese Situation kommen sehen, wenn sie es intelligent anstellte, würde sie Riddle schon bald genau dort haben, wo er sein sollte. Unter ihrer Kontrolle.

„Wie konntest du die Flüche umgehen?", flüsterte Riddle mit einem bedrohlichen Unterton, direkt in ihr Ohr. Den Zauberstab noch immer an ihrem Hals, hatte er sich zu ihr hinunter gebeugt. Isabelle spürte den harten Griff seiner linken Hand auf ihrer rechten Schulter, konnte seinen herben, aber nicht unangenehmen Geruch wahrnehmen und die Kälte seiner Haut fühlen. Ihr Herz schlug noch schneller.

„Gar nicht", flüsterte Isabelle heiser zur Antwort.

Schlagartig entfernte Riddle sich ein Stück von ihr, hielt jedoch ihre Berührung aufrecht. Er wusste genau, wie er auf die Hexe wirkte. Wusste, wie er in den persönlichen Bereich eines Individuums eindrang, um das gewünschte Ergebnis zu erzielen. Ridde war ein Meister der Manipulation, doch das war auch Isabelle. Und so erkannte sie die Zwecke einer jeden Bewegung von ihm und wusste, wie sie darauf zu reagieren hatte.

„Nicht?", fragte er nun sanft und mit einer erhobenen Braue. Seine Augen hatten ihren scharlachroten Ton verloren. Er wirkte nun wieder wie der aristokratische, junge Mann, nicht wie der unmenschliche, mächtige Magier, der er in Wirklichkeit war.

„Repello Magico et Malificae", flüsterte Isabelle mit einem hörbaren Zittern in der Stimme.

Erst huschte Verwirrung durch Riddles obsidianfarbenen Augen, dann schien er zu verstehen. „Die Hauselfe", murmelte er leise.

Isabelle nickte, auch wenn die Worte an ihn selbst und nicht an sie gerichtet waren.

Abrupt löste Riddle den Körperkontakt zwischen ihnen und lächelte kalt zu der äußerst bleichen Hexe hinunter. Die Erleichterung, dass sie sein Netz nicht hatte durchdringen können und das Wissen, dass sie nur erfolgreich wegen seines Fehlers und nicht ihres Talents gewesen war, ließ ihn den ebenfalls siegreichen Ausdruck in Isabelles Augen übersehen. Sie hatte ihn da. Er unterschätzte sie, er glaubte, er hätte ihr unbeschreibliche Angst gemacht und dass er sie nun vollkommen unterworfen hätte.

„Ich fürchte, ich bin dir Anerkennung schuldig, Isabelle", sprach Riddle gönnerhaft. „Ich habe dich und deine Intelligenz unterschätzt. Dabei heißt es doch, unterschätze niemals den Zorn einer verschmähten Hexe. Mit einem Hauselfen bist du meine Vorkehrungen umgangen…" War das etwas ein belustigtes _Glucksen_ seitens Riddle gewesen?

Deutlich ernsthafter fuhr Riddle nun jedoch fort: „Und dennoch hast du in meine Privatsphäre eingegriffen. Ein Verbrechen, welches ich nur selten ungestraft davonkommen lasse. Ich brauche nicht nach deinen Gründen zu fragen, es ist mir klar, dass ich dich… _verletzt_ habe, indem ich unseren Pakt einfach auflöste. Nichtsdestotrotz verlange ich von dir, dich zurückzunehmen."

Bei Riddles letzten Worten hatte sein Ton erneut umgeschlagen. Seine Stimme war sanfter geworden, während er wieder zu Isabelle getreten war. Mit einer scheinbar nachdenklichen Bewegung griff Riddle nach einer von Isabelles dunklen Strähnen und ließ sie sich durch die Finger gleiten. Dann fokussierte sich sein Blick wieder auf sie. Mit der gleichen sanften Stimme wie zuvor fragte er: „Du verstehst, warum ich unser Bündnis nicht wiederaufnehmen kann?"

Die Sanftheit in Riddles Stimme und die Herablassung, die diese Art mit ihr zu sprechen, symbolisierte, machte es Isabelle nicht schwer, ihre Stimme vor unterdrücktem Zorn zittern zu lassen, als sie sprach: „Behandle mich nicht wie eine dumme, kleine Hausfrau. Ich habe dir einen Beweis für meinen Intellekt geliefert."

Riddles Gesichtsausdruck wurde hart, mit eisernem Griff umfasste er das Kinn der Hexe vor ihm und zwang sie, ihm so in die kalten Augen zu blicken. „Rede nicht in diesem Ton mit mir, Weib. Du magst talentierter als die meisten deiner Artgenossen sein, talentierter als so mancher Zauberer. Doch wage es niemals zu glauben, mir gleichkommen zu können. Denke nicht einmal daran, dass eine mäßig talentierte Hexe wie du es schaffen könnte, mich, den Erben Salazar Slytherins, beeindrucken zu können!"

Mit diesen Worten ließ er ihr Kinn los und drehte ihren Kopf dabei schmerzhaft zur Seite, ehe er vollkommen von ihr abließ. Falls er erwartet hatte, sie mit der Aussage, er sei der Erbe Slytherins zu beeindrucken, so hatte er falsch gelegen. Die Hexe zuckte nicht einmal mit der Wimper und auch Tom ging nicht weiter auf seine Behauptung ein.

Wütend erhob sich Isabelle nun endlich und konnte Riddle direkt in die Augen sehen. Er war nur wenige Zentimeter größer als sie, was ihr zwar durchaus gefiel, ihm jedoch weniger behagte. „Ich erkenne einen großen Geist, wenn ich ihn sehe", erklärte Isabelle in einem neutralen Geschäftston. „Und wie ich bereits betonte, erkenne ich, wenn ich verloren habe. Ich bin keine stolze Gryffindor, die mit erhobenem Zauberstab untergeht. Ich bin eine Slytherin. Ich bin intelligent, gebildet und weiß, wann der Trank umzurühren ist. Unterschätze mich nicht wegen meines hübschen Gesichts, oder der Tatsache, dass ich eine Frau bin. Erkenne an, dass ich demjenigen Treue und Gefolgschaft schwöre, der es verdient. Und auch wenn ich es anfangs nicht war haben mochte, so hast du, Tom Riddle, diese Gefolgschaft verdient."

„Nette Worte", höhnte Riddle, ohne sich einen Schritt von ihr zu entfernen. „Doch ich gebe nichts auf Worte, ich verlasse mich auf Taten. Deine Aktion heute war ein Anfang, ich höre dir zu, im übertragenen Sinne. Enttäusche mich nicht und ich erlaube dir, dich mir anzuschließen. Beweise deine Nützlichkeit und deine Loyalität, dann wirst du belohnt werden."

„Das werde ich", zischte Isabelle mit lodernden Augen, welche das Feuer in Riddles Augen nur widerzuspiegeln schienen. Keiner war bereit, zurückzuweichen. Weder physisch noch im metaphorischen Sinne.


End file.
